


Bow Down To Me

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, Cumplay, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, Lotsa Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, SMUTTY SMUT, Spanking, TY, but now its chaptered but is more pwp, dom!chanyeol, dont expect too much from this guys, orgasmdenial, sub!baekhyun - Freeform, this was just meant to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun is a clumsy but hardworking guy who works for a delivery service built on their ability to deliver anywhere.Even certain well-known mafia bosses homes.Smoking hot Park Chanyeol just happens to be that mafia boss./'Baekhyun walked down the corridor towards the office as he had been instructed. This man literally wanted his parcel at his office door and it was his company policy to do so.Stumbling slightly, he dropped the parcel (clearly marked 'fragile') accidentally  on the floor, hearing whatever precious contents inside it smash into pieces.The door to the office clicked open and Baekhyun's jaw dropped at who he saw;"Fuck."'/
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Bow Down To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is cross-posted from my AFF (exolunaticshipper)  
> I'm really hesitant to post on AO3 cos I suck at formatting this properly so my italics never happen. I'll go back and edit.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this 1st Chapter.  
> (Remember most of this is just Pwp)  
> Mafia! Baekyeol ftw!!!

Baekhyun checked his phone for the time; it was seven fifteen in the evening. He had one last delivery to carry out and then he would be home free for the weekend. Pushing his blond hair out of his eyes, he huffed a breath and gazed out of the window of his car.

The last house on his delivery route for the day was a rustic Victorian house. The ivy was stretching so far up the wall it was almost cliché but the cobbled stone work and red turrets made it look magnificent in the winter cold, standing proud on its own. He knew who this house belonged to and it unnerved him a little bit.

Park Chanyeol was a business man, 28 years old but beyond that he was also a mafia boss. And crossing the likes of someone like that chilled Baekhyun to the core- a soulless, merciless man who wouldn’t hesitate to kill his enemies and friends alike if they wronged him. But _damn_ if he wasn’t hot as fuck. In another life, Baekhyun imagined bumping into someone like Chanyeol and falling hopelessly in love, the other feeding him and cherishing him- but alas, his dreams would not come true because Chanyeol was none of those things and definitely terrifying (and deadly).

Taking a deep breath, he shifted in his seat, hand twitching at the handle of the door while pulling every ounce of courage to open it and finish his job. Just to avoid any mistakes, he re-read the delivery instructions.

**Delivery of Fragile Parcel X to Park Chanyeol**

**Residence: 413 Park Manor**

**Delivery Instructions:** **_I would like the parcel to be delivered directly to my office door as this item is precious and expensive. I would like no-one but your delivery attendant and myself handling this parcel._**

**_They will be allowed in by the door keeper at 19:20._ **

**_It should not be late or damaged._ **

**_-Park CY_ **

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat, glaring at it for a moment. The signature at the end was almost as pretentious as the rest of the instructions, but if Baekhyun wanted to keep his job (and his head) he would have to follow them to the letter- Mr Junmyeon was also not a friendly man when he was angry.

Shuddering at the thought of an angry client and an even angrier boss, Baekhyun eventually pushed his way out of the car and walked up the beautifully kept driveway. A flashy Lamborghini sat on the drive signalling that the owner was home and an even flashier man, in a three piece suit was stood upon the steps, white gloves over his hands- looking ever the butler.

“All he needs is a monocle to complete the look” Baekhyun muttered under his breath to himself as he approached, before plastering a smile on his face “Hi”

The man simple nodded his head, his gaze level. Baekhyun stood there awkwardly, parcel still clutched tightly in his arms.

After a few moments of unending silence, Baekhyun shuffled a little closer “Hi, erm, I’m the ‘delivery attendant’ from ‘ _From_ _Junmyeon to You’_ ” He cringed at the name of the company he worked for but held himself together long enough for the door keeper to acknowledge him;

“Ah yes, right this way- our boss is expecting this parcel in great condition. He has been waiting for it for a long time.” The door keeper smiled kindly enough, his name tag reading ‘Yixing’ (Baekhyun just decides to call him ‘Shing’ if the opportunity ever arises) and he led the way into the beautiful house.

Baekhyun couldn’t really imagine such a crude guy living in such a pretty house, but he obviously had the money to afford the stunning pool and stone statues. He clearly had enough money to pay for all the help. It was astounding to see in comparison to Baekhyun’s tiny studio flat that he was barely affording to pay the rent for month to month.

This month was no exception

 _But no biggie_. If he could get this over with, he would have a full weekend not to concern himself with work or rent. That was if Mrs Kim didn’t come knocking down his door.

That wasn’t completely unreasonable considering his land lady.

He doesn’t realise that Yixing ( _Shing_ ) has practically been giving him a house tour on the way to the office;

“ – So here is the third bathroom, this one is fitted with a 4 spray shower and there’s a lion head bath-tub that doubles as a Jacuzzi when the boss needs to relax” Baekhyun is sure he hears Yixing mumble something like “Which is all the time”

Baekhyun clears his throat, feeling out of place as Yixing proceeds down the corridor towards another set of stairs “So, the boss... is he, y'know... nice?” He trails of as Yixing suddenly stops and Baekhyun nearly collides into him;

“He’s... good to all of us” Yixing says softly and unexpectedly, taking Baekhyun by surprise to hear this about a mafia boss who had a dark reputation “He takes good care of the people who are loyal to him”

Baekhyun only hums in response, so the man can’t be all that bad;

“But he hates when people don’t follow his instructions- he’s very precise and direct about that. If you fuck up in that aspect, let’s just say if you leave his office alive after that- you’ll wish you didn’t” He watched as Yixing shuddered and Baekhyun desperately wished he would laugh _or something_ to indicate he was joking.

Yixing didn’t.

Finally, on the second floor, Yixing stopped at the beginning of a narrow corridor.

“The office is straight down there” He indicated with is hand, stiffly “Be sure to knock and be clear. Second rule about Park Chanyeol, he _does not_ like repeating himself. Ever.” Yixing paused, “Don’t make the mistake of being dosy around him, that man will tear you apart with just his eyes- it's really no joke.”

Baekhyun had heard the rumours about the infamous Park Chanyeol. Hot, sexy, long legged, toned and structured Chanyeol. With elf ears (that if anyone dared mock, would end up with no ears themselves), lips so plush and venomous that he could cause someone to break down with his words alone. And his eyes? His eyes were known to be calculating, shrewd- they could ruin someone with just a glance.

“Okay, okay” Holding the parcel steady in one hand, Baekhyun reached into his back pocket for his phone to double check the time. He patted his jeans and groaned “Fuck, I left my phone in my car!”

Yixing patted his back gently, misconstruing his need for the phone “Oh, no point in trying to call for help if anything goes wrong. The Boss has the police under his thumb. They don’t react to calls pinging from here.” Baekhyun thinks he hears Yixing mumble about an 'empire' but was too distracted with the first statement to comprehend it.

 _This was not fucking helping_.

Baekhyun gulped, feeling his lungs constricting watching as Yixing walked away with a small wave and a sad smile.

 _No, don’t do a sad smile. This isn’t that bad- just drop the parcel off, ask him to sign and then you can leave and be in your car_ , Baekhyun consoled himself. _It’ll be okay_.

It would not.

Baekhyun walked down the corridor towards the office as he had been instructed. This man literally wanted his parcel at his office door and it was his delivery company policy to do so. " _Anywhere, Any time_ " was the motto.

Stumbling slightly, he dropped the parcel (clearly marked 'fragile') accidentally on the floor, hearing whatever precious contents inside it smash into pieces.

The door to the office clicked open and Baekhyun's jaw dropped at who he saw;

_"Fuck."'_

Baekhyun knew he was a clumsy bastard, but after hearing all the concerning (and honestly, terrifying) things that Park Chanyeol was capable of, he thought he would have tried to be a bit more careful.

If only he had seen the little bump in the wooden panelling of the floor, if only he had been more cautious- if only.

But he hadn’t and he was now crouching over the box as if turning it around by the corners was somewhat a magic way to fix the damage he had done. The smash inside was almost splintering, most definitely expensive artwork or maybe another fucking statue- but it made Baekhyun grimace. His heart lurched at the sound “This is not fucking happening to me”

For a brief second, Baekhyun was oblivious to the sound of the lock being undone and the door pulling open.

It was only on his third try of spinning the box, still on his knees, desperate, that he noticed sleek black Brogues in his eye line. Freezing with his hands still on the box, Baekhyun followed up from the feet, up beautifully long and some-what muscular legs clad in black dress pants, a white button down shirt came next stretched taut by the fact this person was crossing their arms over their chest (and abs, Baekhyun noted) with two buttons open at the neck, a matching jacket to the dress pants was slung over his broad shoulders and-

Baekhyun gasped as Park Chanyeol gazed at him emotionless. The only indication that he was aware of Baekhyun’s mishap was his perfect eyebrow arched in question.

He really was as beautiful as all the rumours, Baekhyun concluded, still gawping blatantly. His eyes were a stunning honey brown easy to melt into, those plush lips, set in a firm line looked more kissable than the girl Baekhyun had crushed on for 3 years (until he figured he was very much batting for the other team) and the face was strong, jaw set- ears protruding out like an ethereal elf and his hair, a dirty white-blond fell just short of his eyes.

Park Chanyeol looked badass.

“I’m –“ Baekhyun moved to apologise but Chanyeol only raised a hand to stop him, cutting him off straight away;

“You’re late” He said striding back into the office, leaving the door open almost like he wanted Baekhyun to follow.

Oh! He wanted Baekhyun to follow! Tugging the now ruined parcel, Baekhyun timidly followed in, jaw dropping in awe at the room.

The office was just as grand as the rest of the house. It was luxuriously spacious, a mahogany desk at one end with a ceiling to floor window, there was a row of three filing cabinets and a glass cabinet filled with the finest drink choices.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything else but gestures for Baekhyun to close the office door, which he follows through with instantly, slightly fearing Chanyeol’s scrutinising eyes.

Chanyeol walks around his desk and neatly places himself in his chair, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s nervous form at the other end of the room. Leaning back, he laces his fingers together. He watches as Baekhyun’s eyes wander around the room, shining at the priceless artefacts lining the room and the glass showcase.

“I thought my instructions were pretty clear” He watches again as Baekhyun nearly jumps 3 feet into the air at the sound of his voice and he has to bite back a laugh, because even to him, it was a little cute.

“But somehow you managed to fuck up both aspects- do your legs not work or something?” Chanyeol’s voice is a cold, deep rumble, never raising in volume. Baekhyun can’t tell if he should be really worried or happy that the other doesn’t seem as angry as Yixing had made out he would be. “What’s your name?”

He bows deeply “I’m Byun Baekhyun, the delivery attendant from ‘From Junmyeon to You’” Again he cringes at the name (Chanyeol doesn’t miss it) and takes a deep breath continuing;

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened in regards to the time- I swear I was here before I was meant to be but I was talking to Yixing about this beautiful house and I must have lost track of time.” Baekhyun keeps his eyes trained on the floor, not daring to even glance back at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pushes down the notion that this is very cute. Instead he focuses on the fact that this guy (this very beautiful, stunning adorable little minx) had fucked up. And Park Chanyeol did not tolerate those who did not follow his instructions. To . The . Letter.

Baekhyun’s still rambling on nervously though “And dropping it, I mean usually I’m not clumsy. I don’t think at least? Maybe a little bit- But I’m more a danger to myself than anyone but it was a genuine accident, I think it’s because of what Yixing was saying about how terrifying you can be – “

“Stop.” The word slices through Baekhyun’s monologue, cutting him off mid-sentence and he instantly clamps his mouth shut “Yixing said what?”

Chanyeol doesn’t comment on the fact that the way Baekhyun says Yixing’s name is ‘Shing’. Cute. He also doesn’t comment on the way Baekhyun’s nibbling at his lip to stop himself from talking.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Mr Byun” Chanyeol warned but Baekhyun had crawled back into his own space.

That tone of voice Chanyeol’s voice makes Baekhyun shiver. It’s husky, deep and could penetrate even the foggiest areas of his mind. It was clear cut, controlled and in full command. To simplify, it turned Baekhyun on like fuck.

He clamped down on his lip to prevent a moan slipping out and his half-hard dick twitching as Chanyeol once again stood to his full height, the white dress shirt pulling tight around his arms as he pushed himself up. There was something so alluring about the dominance that Chanyeol so openly displayed, he was so sure of every action- purposeful like he knew Baekhyun inside and out without having even touched him once.

But he wanted it. He wanted Chanyeol to touch him.

So, so badly.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s movements as he crossed the room towards him, the way he clasped down on his lips as he mumbled something Yixing had said, pretty fingers twisting into the hem of his work shirt flashing the milky skin of his mid-rif and the very obvious straining in his pants.

Was this guy aroused in his office?

Wait.

Was this guy aroused by him in his office?

Chanyeol wasn’t shy to things like sex- a fair few business deals had called for it or some old man or another wanting to make good by giving his daughter as a sacrifice. Chanyeol took what he could get, he was a busy and often wanted man and a decent fuck was hard come by in his office. But to have a stunning guy stood clamping his thighs together purely from two sentences seemed to cause Chanyeol’s animalistic urges to rear their head. He wanted Baekhyun. And what he wanted, he always got.

Stopping in front of Baekhyun, the taller man towered a good head above him “Look at me, Baekhyun.”

He watched Baekhyun’s eyes snap up, shock in them at the mention of his name;

“I don’t appreciate it when people disrespect my rules in my office” Chanyeol continued, grasping Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and fore-finger and guiding the smaller’s eyes to look up at him. “When that happens, I need to teach them a lesson”

“A lesson?” Baekhyun repeats it- the words thick and heavy on his tongue, because the look in Chanyeol’s eyes tells him he wants to ruin the tightly knitted fabric of Baekhyun’s mind until he can see nothing but stars and scream nothing but his name, but he’s also a mafia boss... so 'lesson' could very well mean... pain.

It only adds to the anticipation, Baekhyun realises shortly after, when his dick refuses to settle and he’s almost shaking on the spot from excitement. Chanyeol sees all of this, assesses it with a simple glance, swiping his thumb almost leisurely across the shorter's plump bottom lip.

Baekhyun leans up involuntarily- he doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help it and brushes softly against Chanyeol’s lips, whispering out a breathy fuck, before the taller closes the gap between them. He enveloped the plush lips he’d spent the last three minutes staring at, nibbling gently at the lower lip before sucking it into his mouth- devouring Baekhyun and enjoying hearing the desperate little wimpers and moans elicited from the pliant male.

Chanyeol lets his hands entangle in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging at them gently as he continues to lick and suck at the smaller’s mouth, his other hand snaking around the slim waist. God, this boy was definitely beautiful. Baekhyun can’t help the moans spilling from his lips, each more erotic from the last, He keeps his hands planted on the broad shoulders in front of him and doesn’t realise he’s unconsciously grinding against Chanyeol’s leg in a bid to get more friction against his clothed dick.

Noticing, the taller male lets him for a moment, pulling back from swollen lips as the ministrations continue on his leg. Baekhyun’s panting, eyes scrunched up and head hanging down, Chanyeol’s hand still in his hair.

“That’s enough.”

Baekhyun doesn’t heed and instead proceeds to slowly grind, his hazy mind deciding this was slightly more inconspicuous than the way he was rutting before. (It was not).

Not impressed with Baekhyun’s inability to follow basic instructions, Chanyeol curls his fist in Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him off his leg, hearing Baekhyun’s whine followed with the groan of pleasure at his hair being twisted in a way that shot a bolt of electricity through every nerve in his body- straight to his cock.

“Did I not tell you that I wouldn’t be repeating myself?” Chanyeol’s voice was low, controlled. The tone almost made Baekhyun back away but he stood his ground as his neck was placed on display from the angle Chanyeol pulled at;

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun rasped out, eyes closed- trying to desperately even his breathing and his arousal. He doesn’t see the hand that slaps him across the face;

“I’m sorry, what?” He questions, mouth once more dangerously close to Baekhyun’s lips, watching the pink marks bloom on his face. Baekhyun is still reeling, he’s pretty sure he’s just been slapped so hard his head is spinning and there’s tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, but the stain of pre-cum and jitteriness of his body is telling him he enjoyed it.

Fuck. He’s so hard right now.

“I’m sorry, sir” Baekhyun manages in a whisper, expecting Chanyeol to strike him again for his delayed response. But Chanyeol only slides his thumb over the pink marks;

“You’re so pretty, just a pretty little whore that’s fallen into my lap” Chanyeol smirks slightly as Baekhyun shudders and in a brief moment of tenderness, Chanyeol kissed the cheek that was burning red, before pulling away. “You want to be a good slut for your master?”

Baekhyun nods, a whimper following. And Chanyeol only looks at him with a glare, not letting the lack of verbal answers slide “Use your mouth slut, you should at least know that much since that’s all you’ll be good for”

Baekhyun shivers in excitement at the deep baritone debasing him completely “Yes sir, I want to be a good slut for my master”. Chanyeol gently pets his hair, tugging Baekhyun into one more rough kiss, loving the dazed look in the smaller’s eyes as he attempted to catch his bearings.

Pulling back breathless, Baekhyun did something so unexpected, that even Chanyeol in his element of control, widened his eyes. “Please, sir”

Dropping to his knees, Baekhyun folded his arms behind his back, straightened his shoulders. He looked up through his damp lashes at Chanyeol who looked visibly conflicted. He knew this pose. He knew why Baekhyun was holding it so firmly. A silent consent between a submissive and dominant.

He wanted this.

Rough sex and kissing was one thing. But this guy was a kid- a submissive, slutty kid with a gorgeous body and the most beautiful eyes- but someone Chanyeol knew he could break into tiny little pieces.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol crouched so he was eye level with the smaller male, snapping out of his haze of arousal for one moment. He might be a scary mafia boss, but he did not hurt innocent people. And he had no intention of really hurting Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice is soft and it startles the shorter into looking up wide eyed “Are you sure about this?”

Baekhyun nods hard, surprised at the Boss’s kindness, with a weak smile he manages “I need to be punished for damaging the parcel”

The parcel. Chanyeol had forgotten the parcel in the flurry of emotions and glanced back at the slightly crumpled box pushed to the side;

“I’m not going to go easy on you.” Chanyeol sucks on his own lower lip, contemplatively “So, I’m going to ask this one more time, are you sure you want to do this?”

With his dick so heavy between his legs, there was no way Baekhyun would say no. He couldn’t- he didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. Or this attracted to another human being.

“I thought you didn’t repeat yourself” Baekhyun quipped with a small smile and a little laugh, his ragged breaths sounding out in the room. Chanyeol had to bite back a genuine laugh because- cute!

“Okay” taking a deep breath he faces the smaller “Rules are; Respect- address me correctly; ‘yes sir’ or ‘yes master’ will do, follow my orders, do not step out of line or back-talk.” He paused ticking off his fingers “Rule 2, I will reward and punish you in accordance with your respect. You behave well, I’ll give you everything you’ve ever dreamed off. You disobey me - I’ll make sure you face the consequences” He looked at Baekhyun who nodded;

“Yes, sir”

“Good” He adjusted Baekhyun’s knees on the floor so they were spread wider, clear arousal flushed and struggling against his tight jeans. Chanyeol skimmed his fingers over the fabric, causing Baekhyun to gasp out loud, before stepping away and gazing down at Baekhyun with shrewd eyes.

“Rule 3; you do not move, speak or look at anyone without my permission. You do not touch yourself without my permission. And you do not come without my permission.” And then his voice softened once more, although still stern “And Rule 4, Baekhyun? Safewords-we’ll use green, yellow, red or two consecutive sounds if you have a gag, if things are too much. However, this is a sub’s key, do not abuse your safewords otherwise we’re done- are we clear?”

“Yes, sir” Baekhyun squirmed, wanting nothing more than for Chanyeol to touch him and touch him he did. Gripping Baekhyun’s hair in a delicious hold that sent tingles down his spine, Chanyeol pulled the shorter to his feet;

“Chan-“

“Strip and turn and face the door” The voice and the command behind it sent electricity zapping through Baekhyun’s veins and snapping his mouth shut. He had not expected this turn of events- not that he was complaining.

Pulling off his shirt and trousers in shaky movements, he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him raking over his body. Slowly, he teased off his underwear, hearing his cock slap against his stomach lewdly.

“God, you’re so sexy” He heard Chanyeol mutter, drawing a blush to his cheeks, the sting of the previous slap still warm on his face. He nearly jumped at Chanyeol’s touch on his bare hip as he stood behind him, hands gently squeezing his hips, he pressed a kiss against Baekhyun’s neck “I would never have thought such a cute little slut would come waltzing up to my door, begging me to fuck him”

Baekhyun moaned at the voice whispering huskily in his ear, he squeezed his eyes shut as Chanyeol’s hands travelled the planes of his stomach “Such a naughty little slut, dropping you Master’s parcel” A kiss behind the ear, and the hands travelled further up drawing little circles on Baekhyun’s ribcage and making him keen, nearly tripping forward if not for Chanyeol’s steady hands. “So what should I do, baby? Do you think you deserve to feel good?” Baekhyun was practically chewing out his bottom lip, nails digging into the palm of his hands as he tried (and failed) not to let his wanton noises out- the kisses trailed along his shoulder, nipping and sucking and the hands finally landed on his nipples “Or should I punish you until you beg?” Chanyeol twisted the nubs between his fingers and Baekhyun cried out, body arching like a bow against the taller boy’s steady frame.

Chanyeol let one hand keep teasing Baekhyun’s nipples, moving between rubbing and flicking and twisting them viciously to keep the smaller crying out as he stretched away from the sensory overload. His mouth did not stop working, sucking blooming red patches onto Baekhyun’s neck watching how the boy shivered under his touch, his cock twitching. He moved his other hand to blonde’s neck, pulling his chin up so he could look directly into Chanyeol’s eyes;

“Open your eyes” Baekhyun did as he was told, his eyes completely glazed over, legs trembling from simply being played with, the far off look that Chanyeol was so fond of and familiar with in these situations blatant on his face. The smaller boy’s lips were parted, with little moans and dry sobs floating out as Chanyeol teased him with only his hand on his chest. Chanyeol leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss against Baekhyun’s open mouth, tongue languidly brushing against the other’s before dominating completely. He pulled back and let the string of saliva follow.

“Please.” Baekhyun begged, he hadn’t even been touched properly and he already felt so close to the edge “Please, do something- touch me- anything”

The sensations on his body and the desperation to feel more had made Baekhyun forget who exactly he was talking to and what kind of situation he had gotten himself into.

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s body and moved away, letting the cold settle into Baekhyun for a second as the latter let out a whine “Please, what? Baekhyun”

Baekhyun looked dazed for a second, confused almost before- “Please, sir, please!”

“ **No**.”

The word cut clear as glass through the air and Baekhyun’s legs buckled as he let out a sob.

“Get up, and come lay over the table” Chanyeol motioned with his hand, still not approaching the slender body. Baekhyun had to learn that actions had consequences- and you could not bend Park Chanyeol’s rules.

Baekhyun did as he was told on shaky legs “Sir?” He knew he was speaking out of turn, he knew but he couldn’t stop his voice, or the quiver in it. Of anticipation or of fear he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Chanyeol glared back, walking around the table, reaching under his desk and pressing a button. This was a mafia boss's house- of course there would be secret rooms and contraptions. Park Chanyeol was no exception.

Except one of his secret rooms housed his domination kink.

He sauntered in as the glass cabinet moved to the side, he picked up five items, holding them out of view so Baekhyun couldn’t see.

Chanyeol started moving around Baekhyun, working on him while he was speaking “See, I’ve never had a little slut as brazen as you are, but I’m sure I’ll get that to simmer down soon enough” The edge in Chanyeol’s voice was enough to make Baekhyun a little nervous for what was about to come next.

He smoothed a hand down Baekhyun’s spine, pressing against the dimples in his back causing his ass to jut out “Put your hands behind your back, elbow to wrist”

Baekhyun tried his hardest to follow and Chanyeol wrapped one pair of leather cuffs around Baekhyun’s wrists, leaving only about an inch of space between them. He then laced slightly bigger cuffs just under his elbows, the position of his arms now causing the front of his chest to lift up of the table. Baekhyun let out a soft moan as his nipples grazed the polished wood.

Fuck. He actually might not be able to do this.

“So pretty” Chanyeol said, letting his eyes rest on Baekhyun’s face, contorting in pleasure as he gently humped the table “Even like this, you look beautiful.”

“Please sir” Baekhyun had quickly realised that any jolting movements brushed the tip of his dick against the table and he wanted more. He wanted to see the stars behind his eyes, he want to feel the pressure in his stomach and the sweet feeling of relief-

He felt something clasp around his neck- a collar with a little silver ring on it, Chanyeol stayed quiet as he connected what Baekhyun could only assume to be a leash onto the silver ring, tugging hard enough until he saw the collar press into Baekhyun’s windpipe, cutting off his oxygen for a brief second. He attached the other end of the leash to the wrist cuffs and pulled Baekhyun’s hand’s straighter behind him, effectively causing the boy to choke himself.

“Perfect” He heard the smirk in Chanyeol’s voice, arrogant and controlling. “By the time we finish, you’re going to be begging for me”

Baekhyun didn’t doubt it. But Chanyeol wasn’t done. He soothed a hand through Baekhyun’s hair “Let’s say the theme for today is feeling.” 

One second Baekhyun could see light in the office and then pitch black covered him and he flailed momentarily, worry nearly ruining his high;

“Sir, what-“ There was panic in his voice and Chanyeol let the fact he was speaking out of turn go, choosing instead to draw circles on his sleek back as comfort, watching as Baekhyun adjusted to the blindfold.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well for your Master” Chanyeol praised and Baekhyun eventually relaxed “Can you see anything?”

“No sir” Baekhyun whispered, the pitch blackness attesting to that.

“Good” and then Chanyeol’s hands were back over his body, spreading heat all over “How should I start your punishment?”

Start? Start? He hadn’t started yet?!

Baekhyun let out a soft sob. “Please, I ca-“

The slap against his ass shouldn’t have felt so good but it did, Chanyeol’s firm hand print left against the skin. Chanyeol didn’t ask anything of him but that he took as many as the taller man saw fit.

The first few had been Chanyeol’s hand, harsh, wide palms making his cheeks wobble. Then there was something new, leather striking through the air, raining down on his reddened ass checks. Baekhyun sobbed out in pleasure, and he could hear someone pleading – it took him a moment to recognise his own voice as he choked back sounds of pained-pleasure.

Suddenly the flogger was stopped as quickly as it started, Chanyeol’s hands soothing Baekhyun’s red and welting skin “You’re taking your punishment so well, baby”

Baekhyun didn’t know when he’d started crying, he was too high on his own cloud of pleasure, wrecked sounds being ripped from his throat with every caress. Chanyeol pressed flush against his back;

“I can’t wait to make you mine” He growled, entangling his fingers in the shorter’s hair “So fucking hot” Baekhyun mewled at the touch, almost leaning in and Chanyeol allowed him to pressing a soft kiss to the temple- a complete juxtaposition to his next words;

“I’ll give you a little reward being so well behaved... but we’re not quite done with your punishment baby” Baekhyun trembled as Chanyeol lay kisses against his shoulder blades, spine, hip, his sore ass- anywhere he could reach, before spreading Baekhyun’s cheeks apart, admiring how his little pink hole twitched at the sensation.

“Should I reward you, baby?” Chanyeol said, pressing a gentle finger against the rim and hearing Baekhyun’s pleasured gasp;

“Please, sir, please” Baekhyun had been repeating those like a mantra, begging for something more.

Chanyeol dipped his head and licked over Baekhyun’s hole causing the smaller boy to flinch, body almost convulsing at the feeling;

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes sir, oh my god, please please ple-ase” The last plea came out as a stuttered sob, wrenched from Baekhyun’s guts because oh my god, Park Chanyeol’s tongue is amazing and it’s fucking into him. Chanyeol pushes past the rim and circles inside as Baekhyun tries to feebly push back, ultimately failing due to Chanyeol’s hands on his thighs.

Baekhyun’s so into pushing his hips back against Chanyeol’s tongue that he almost misses the hand sneaking around to wrap around his dick.

He jerks forward and suddenly, the not being able to come without permission aspect seems so much harder. But Chanyeol is relentless, his tongue doesn’t stop and when it does, his fingers begin to prod gently, stretching Baekhyun open and wide. His hand forms a loose fist and he jacks Baekhyun off, alternating his rhythm so Baekhyun’s hips stutter unable to follow but chasing so close to that pending orgasm.

“C-Close” Baekhyun managed, breath lodged in his throat and feeling as light-headed from the assault on his senses. Chanyeol pulls away entirely and this time Baekhyun knows why he’s crying. He can’t do this. He can’t. He really fucking ca-

“My little slut is doing so well, you’re taking it so good” The kiss against his forehead this time grounds him. He can do it, he wants to make Park Chanyeol proud of him.

There’s some shuffling around and Baekhyun feels something slightly thicker and rougher prod against his ass, breaching the ring of muscles with some ease and curling inside. Then two fingers follow and Chanyeol steadily fucks him open, watching Baekhyun lose himself entirely, jaw hanging open as desperate moans filled the room;

“So desperate and easy” Chanyeol whispers against his skin, pushing the third finger in and Baekhyun can feel the stinging burn as his muscle is stretched open. Chanyeol keeps the same pace and Baekhyun can rock into it, letting his hips follow Chanyeol’s movements.

And then Chanyeol deliberately brushes against that bundle of nerves and Baekhyun shudders. The taller man smirked, “I love the noises you’re making, let me hear more” and he pistoned his fingers into Baekhyun’s ass, loving how it sucked him in. Then he curled his fingers against the small smooth bundle of nerves.

Baekhyun screamed, vision blanking for a second entirely.

Chanyeol was instantly in front of him, pulling the blindfold off, gently cupping Baekhyun’s face, there was concern in his eyes but his mouth simply said “You’re doing so good, baby”

And Baekhyun couldn’t help feeling pride well up in his chest at the praise. That’s all he wants right now, for Chanyeol to be happy with him.

“Do you think you can keep going baby?” Chanyeol pressed a languid kiss against Baekhyun’s lips that left him chasing more, nodding feverishly, his cock red and throbbing between his legs. He was desperate to come.

Chanyeol nodded, he reached behind him for something and Baekhyun craned his neck to see desperately. Suddenly, he heard a soft buzz and something pushing past his entrance once more.

A dildo. A vibrating fucking dildo.

The dildo rubbed against all the rights places, pushing against his walls, teasing deliciously against his prostate. It felt so good, if this was the rest of his punishment, he could take this.

But yet again, he spoke too soon.

“Chan- yeol-“ Baekhyun stuttered as the aforementioned man simply ignored him and tugged his wrists further down his back until his back was almost arched and his hands were holding the dildo, with just enough capacity to move it against the spot that made him see stars. However, every time he did so, the leash tugged on the choker hard enough to cut off his air supply.

Fuck.

“Fuck yourself open like this, Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice made him shudder involuntarily, smooth and velvety as he positioned him back against the table. And it was then, it that exact moment that Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was just as wrecked as he was, eyes glossy as they swept over Baekhyun’s form- he could see Chanyeol’s dick straining against his dress pants, a clear wet stain on the front.

“Yes sir” And Baekhyun did try, the leash and vibrations pulling him to new heights- he was almost floating, so close- he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his cock twitching. But it was frustrating – he couldn’t do both- breath and fuck himself- he couldn’t come like this; feeling tears of frustration for the third time Baekhyun glanced towards Chanyeol who had pulled his own dick out of its confines and was stroking languidly watching Baekhyun’s every move;

“Sir, please” Baekhyun begged, “I can’t anymore sir, please let me come”

“Don’t you dare” Chanyeol’s voice was controlled, still stroking his cock smearing the pre-cum on the tip “If you do, I’ll have to punish you again- keep going”

And Baekhyun did as he was told. Fucking himself open until he was nearly at breaking point. Forcing himself to pull away every time he was close and feeling the ache in his balls at being so unsatisfied.

At some point Chanyeol had pushed Baekhyun’s hand’s away, opting to fuck the vibrator into Baekhyun with some speed, causing the shorter to cry out with every thrust;

“Please fuck me, Master”

And Chanyeol fucking snapped.

He yanked the dildo out and unclipped the leash and collar and tossed them to a far corner of the room- he couldn’t care less. He pulled Baekhyun for a kiss, rough and clashing teeth;

“Fuck, you’re so sexy like this, you know how much I’ve been holding back?” He growled into the kiss and Baekhyun relished in the feeling of Chanyeol hovering over his back, positioning at his entrance and then pushing in to the hilt.

Chanyeol relished in the little gasps Baekhyun made as he adjusted around his dick, words coming out in a tumble and rush;

“Move please” Chanyeol could not give a fuck about the rules right now, he had waited patiently and now he finally got what he wanted.

Chanyeol snapped his hips forward and Baekhyun almost buckled completely. The bruising of Chanyeol’s fingers on his hips was only adding to the pain-pleasure that Baekhyun craved so much.

“Fuck. You. Are. Mine.” Chanyeol punctuated every word with a thrust, groaning as Baekhyun constricted around him “Do you understand?”

Baekhyun couldn’t make sense of anything, but all he cared about right now was chasing that high, chasing that feeling of being on cloud nine and then Chanyeol’s hand was closing around his throat, still fucking up into him, ramming endlessly against his prostate and watching Baekhyun fall apart with hungry eyes.

“Yeol, fuck- please” The words were all gibberish but it didn’t matter because he was so fucking close, the grip around his neck tightening, Chanyeol’s pace not ceasing as he kept ploughing into Baekhyun’s dripping, clenching hole.

Being choked only heightened everything else, only heightened the thickness of Chanyeol’s cock or the fact that Chanyeol had begun jerking him off. It only heightened how stretched he felt and how hot his body was becoming.

“Fuck, fuck , fuck- please” Baekhyun gasped out, he couldn’t stop- no- wouldn’t stop begging. He needed this. And for once, Chanyeol let him; let him fuck himself into his fist, push his ass back, swivel his hips in that sinful way that made Chanyeol eyes roll back, because unsurprisingly...

Chanyeol needed this just as much.

“Fuck god you’re so tight” Chanyeol muttered, hips snapping at a pace that would rival a wild animal “Do you want to come baby?”

“Fuck yes please, sir, please let me come”

Chanyeol’s hips stuttered for a second as he mouthed against Baekhyun’s ear “Then come”

And Baekhyun came, hard. White ropes of come hitting the desk, his stomach and trickling down his legs and Chanyeol followed, gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white, hips twitching as Baekhyun’s walls milked him.

Pulling out Chanyeol slumped into his chair, tugging Baekhyun with him and undoing the straps. Satiated, Chanyeol looked the most vulnerable- nothing like the scary, mafia boss or the dominant who had fucked him until he nearly went blind- he just looked normal –

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Baekhyun jumped at the voice, back to it’s sharp tone and piercing glares.

“I – uh- that was good?” Baekhyun tried;

Chanyeol shrugged pulling his clothes on, suddenly too agitated to look after Baekhyun as he knows deep down he should have; “Look, you were a decent fuck- it helped that you were into some kinky shit”

Baekhyun couldn’t help feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. He would probably take that over feeling like this. “Uh... I... is that it?”

“Byun, it was sex” Park Chanyeol rolled his eyes “Did you want a medal for taking my dick so well?”

Baekhyun stuttered, he couldn’t believe this was the same man who moments ago had looked concerned for him, who had asked him twice if he wanted to do this, had pressed sweet kisses against his temple-

“I just thought-“

“Well, you thought fucking wrong” Chanyeol snapped “Whatever the fuck you thought this was, it isn’t.” He waved his hand and rubbed his face “Fucks sake... Yixing will show you out”

Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way that Baekhyun’s bottom lip trembles as he tugs his clothes on or the light sheen of wetness on his eyes like a puppy that’s just been kicked but he rolls his own and looks away.

Park Chanyeol does not and will not do relationships. No matter how good the sex is. No matter how cute that person might be...

He sighs when Yixing finally leads Baekhyun away, refusing to look up until the door is clicked shut.

Fuck all of this. It was just sex.

Say that to your heart, says his head.

Suffice to say, the rest of Baekhyun’s weekend could not have matched his Friday night. But it didn’t help that he was sat alone at a 24 hour diner, in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.

After the way things had ended with Chanyeol, Baekhyun had to take a breather from driving home, lest he drove into a wall, or a person (preferably Chanyeol at this point).

That bastard had made him feel so good, had the audacity to whisper sweet nothings and fuck him like there was no tomorrow and then just drop him the minute they were done.

He could have been faking all of it- all of the tender touches, Baekhyun reasoned, but the other side of his brain fought against it, why? Why would he? If he had wanted to be an asshole, he could have done that from the start.

But he had been an asshole and that was that.

It didn’t help that he had received a letter from the Park Household, demanding payment of the rare, Jade Elm Vase that had been in the parcel. £2 million seems excessive right?

But it didn’t matter.

_**3 months later;** _

_**From Junmyeon to You Office; 20:34** _

Baekhyun had forgotten about Chanyeol. He hadn’t slept with anyone else, but that was because he didn’t want to and not because- Fuck. Who was he kidding, he had spent the last three months dreaming about Park Chanyeol. That sexy hot motherfucker, who captured his heart with his shit talking and dark glares.

Hence, this was why he was still in the office, sorting out parcels that would be taken first thing in the morning rather than lying awake in bed thinking about him.

He didn’t hear the door open or anyone enter. The only thing he did feel was the cool press of a muzzle to the nape of his neck and the deep chilling baritone “Fancy seeing you here”

Baekhyun froze, rigid. Partially because the gun against his neck was causing his heart to feel like it was leaping between his limbs and ... partially because, was he getting fucking hard at that voice?

Chanyeol swivelled Baekhyun around to face him “Still as pretty as ever”

“Still a fucking shit” Baekhyun retorted and regretted it the minute the butt of the gun slammed into his cheek. His dick twitched, despite the hit forming a perfect bruise on his perfect face.

“Watch your mouth” Chanyeol said bluntly, eyes turning black and dangerous; he gazed around the office space before his eyes landed on Baekhyun’s “I would hate to have to hurt you more”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun managed, swallowing thickly as he took all of Chanyeol in again. He’d dyed his hair- a beautiful bright red, his features were as sharp as always and his eyes looked surprisingly tired.

“I own this place” He said almost casually “Why do you think that the parcels get delivered in my home, idiot” He pauses a little at Baekhyun’s hurt expression, his heart panging “Junmyeon works here to pay off his debts, but the little shits gone AWOL and I’ve come hunting for my money”

“And if you don’t get it?” Baekhyun doesn’t know what could have possessed him to ask the stupid question.

“I’ll kill him”

“What no! Junmyeon’s- he’s a nice guy, an idiot definitely but he doesn’t mean any harm, he’s good he’ll pay, I just know it please don’t kill him!” Chanyeol’s taken aback by Baekhyun’s rambling and the fact that he’s grabbed Chanyeol’s arm, tears in his eyes.

Chanyeol thinks for a moment. He’s done a lot of fucked up things in his life, too many to count at this point. But in front of him stands one of the most beautiful people Chanyeol has seen, his expressive eyes having never lost their light and his lips as plump and kissable as always.

And so he decides what he wants to do.

“Come back with me instead” Chanyeol shrugs and for the first time, Chanyeol feels like a 15 year old confessing to his crush, toeing the ground slightly;

“I- take Junmyeon’s place?” Baekhyun’s blushing because he can see Chanyeol is too.

“It’s an order, that’s all. I’m not asking you to do anything – you can be my little bitch in Junmyeon’s pla-“

Baekhyun is the one for once who cuts off Chanyeol’s incessant ramblings, yanking the taller down by his designer tie and kissing into his mouth. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss;

“I guess I can be your little bitch” Baekhyun puts a finger up before Chanyeol can speak “But, on one condition”

“What’s that?” Chanyeol sighed warily, gun now tucked back into his coat.

“This can’t be just sex. I don’t do just sex” Baekhyun said, and then more quietly- almost hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t hear, unable to cope with the rejection all over again “I’ve not stopped thinking about you for three months”

“Baekh-“

“I know it was just sex, but I- you were so” Baekhyun feels tears springing forward “I don’t know why, I just like you, dumbass!”

Chanyeol doesn’t think twice when Baekhyun cries this time, he pulls him into his chest and cradles his body, running his fingers through the boy’s soft locks until he calms down. Silence and sniffles fill the room and Baekhyun’s ready to pull away and put an end to this.

“Sorry I hit you”

“It’s okay- it was kind of hot”

The silence stretches for a minute more.

Chanyeol finally speaks up “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either” He takes a breath “Beyond the fact that you’re beautiful and a great sub with a bit more training, Yixing told me about you- your ‘aura’ he called it” Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun sneaked a glance up “I wouldn’t mind this being ‘not just sex’”

Baekhyun jumped away, giddy- and was instantly rambling again “Wait, for real? Does this mean-“

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol tilted his head at the smaller male “Come here”

Baekhyun abided and didn’t miss the cheeky grin Chanyeol threw him as he pulled him back in for a kiss and grabbed his ass making the shorter squeal.

“These” He squeezed once more for good measure as Baekhyun giggled “Are all mine”

“Of course” Baekhyun said with a sigh, leaning back in.

“Oh, one more thing Baek?”

“Yeah?”

“Anyway you’re going to pay me back for that vase you broke?”

Baekhyun decides to stay quiet on that one not wanting to open another can of worms and Chanyeol chuckles softly.

“Hmm, good answer”

Chanyeol wipes Baekhyun's debt later that day. He pays Baekhyun's rent for the next six months.

Baekhyun wishes he had a camera to take a picture of Mrs Kim's face.

Chanyeol buys him a camera too.

_**6 months later;** _

_**Park Manor; 18:50** _

_I_ t’s the evening and the sun is setting. Chanyeol likes to watch it out of his office window, he especially likes to watch it with his adorable boyfriend, Baekhyun.

He likes it even more when Baekhyun presses against his hips and his lips.

But what he really likes is Baekhyun himself.

“Yeol! Stop staring at me! You’re meant to be watching the sun!”

“Hmm, but you’re prettier Baek” Chanyeol laughed, nuzzling the smaller man “Can’t I just have you forever?”

Baekhyun blushed “You are supposed to be a mafia boss, not a big cheese ball, idiot”

“Oh” Chanyeol smirks “Would you rather I be like when we first met?”

“Whatever-“ Baekhyun starts but is cut instantly by Chanyeol’s dark, deep voice;

“Byun, watch your mouth” And Baekhyun shudders in his lap;

“Nope, I definitely prefer cheese ball Yeol, please bring him back”

Chanyeol glares for a few moments, keeping up the act, before springing up to pepper Baekhyun’s face with kisses “Well if you prefer him, stop being a little shit- then Boss Chanyeol won’t have to come out” He winked playfully and Baekhyun giggled, face flushed.

They paused for a moment, just taking the other in;

“I love you” Baekhyun said softly “Boss or Cheese ball, I love all of you”

Chanyeol grunted, pecking Baekhyun’s lips one more time before turning back to the window “I love you too, idiot”

So Park Chanyeol was a hot sexy mafia boss, with an infamous reputation for doing serious damage. But to Baekhyun he was Chanyeol his hot sexy boyfriend who stared at the sky and gave him kisses.

Like he said, he likes both.

Yixing quietly drapes a blanket over them as the two snooze in Chanyeol's office. He knew he'd made the right decision giving Baekhyun that house tour. His aura reading was never wrong.

_Chanyeol buys him a camera too to say thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like it :)
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	2. Green Will Make the Boys Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is the ugly green-eyed monster and Baekhyun meets him face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudos/subscribe please! <3  
> Every comment means a lot to me!

The Grand Ballroom, 21:13

Baekhyun's not happy. He's been sat cradling his first second third glass of wine of the evening and Chanyeol has effectively abandoned him to go god knows where and talk "business".

He knows its important too, so he just sits and sulks a little, choosing instead to read the label on the bottle. This was rich people wine and he sure as fuck was not going to waste it.

He glanced around the room, it was beautiful- chandeliers dropped from the ceiling surrounded by stunning crystal orbs, the floor was vast marble and surrounding the hall were ornate statues of greek gods and goddess. 

The guests were all either some kind of minor royalty twice removed, high-ranking gangster, or masterminds of the criminal underworld. It was Chanyeol's world in a nutshell- the elite and criminals all flocking to him and asking for his attention.

He spotted Chanyeol exiting a room off to the side with a beautiful woman hanging off his arm. He was smiling- not his fake business smile, but his genuine Chanyeol smile, eyes crinkled and teeth showing.

Baekhyun gawped. Was he flirting? Was he flirting while Baekhyun was sat three drinks deep? Hell no.

No no. Baekhyun had wanted to stay at home and watch School 2013 reruns but Chanyeol had insisted he had come so he could show him off. Yet, all he was doing was... flirting with everybody else.

At least it looked like he was-

"Baekhyun?" The voice snaps him out of his daze and he stares into Kyungsoo's big eyes. "Why are you sitting alone, where's Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo is Chanyeol's short, doe-eyed right hand man and best friend (before Baekhyun). He pats Baekhyun's hand sympathetically when the brunet shrugs bitterly; "Pissed off to do business, except his 'business' looks like standing over there with the most stunning woman in the room hanging off his arm" He slurs slightly and gestures vaguely in their direction, not catching onto the fact that Chanyeol is looking in his direction, looking a little confused.

"And I'm sat here. Like an idiot." 

"Baek, dont get jealous, this is just his job,nothing more- he has to make these connections, keep people on his good side and then rip out everything from under them." Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun seriously "He's not just your boyfriend Baek, he's a highly sought after and pretty dangerous guy. You're lucky you get to see a side of him that most people could never even imagine"

With that Kyungsoo leaves him to his drink, wandering back out onto the dance-floor to talk to some people and mingle around.

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is right, knows that he's just being petty. He catches Chanyeol's eyes a few moments later and the taller cocks his eyebrow in question at his glum expression. The smaller man just looks away, flicking on his phone to look at the time.

Deciding he'd had enough, Baekhyun dusts himself off and stands with wobbly legs, ready to go home. Damn, that wine hit quicker than he'd realised.

He makes his way to the entrance, freezing only when he hears that voice, with that tone;

"Going somewhere, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's leaning against the wall, arms cross over his chest similar to when they first met and Baekhyun feels jealousy bubble in his chest. "What's the matter with you, you've been sulking all evening?"

"Fuck off Chanyeol, I'm not in the mood" Baekhyun seethes, he knows he should watch his tongue- he knows actions have consequences but he cant actually bring himself to care. The ugly green eyed monster rears its head and bares its fangs. All he imagines is how happy Chanyeol looks with that woman on his arm.

What if that's what he actually wants and Baekhyun is just a burden in his life? What if what he really wants are pretty women in a red dresses and an hour glass figure who can really give him an heir to his empire?

"What did you say to me?" Chanyeol hasn't moved from his position but his voice is hard and it makes Baekhyun swallow thickly, but not enough to make his see straight or make him think about his next words;

"I said fuck off, you gangster fuck- go back to that woman clinging onto your arm- ignoring me like you have been the whole night!" Baekhyun's almost yelling now and he's even more annoyed because Chanyeol's expression doesn't change, his eyes are just assessing Baekhyun, his lips tight.

Not being able to take any more, Baekhyun turned on his heels and walked out of the door, not waiting for Chanyeol's reply. 

Fuck this. Fuck them and most of all... Fuck Chanyeol.

By the time he gets home, the alcohol has worn off from the walk and he sits in bed wondering if he really did just insult Chanyeol so openly to his face. That would not be taken lightly by the mafia group or Park Chanyeol himself. Refusing to think any further, Baekhyun curled himself up and passed out.

__________________________________________

Waking up the next morning was no more fun. Chanyeol hadn't come to his apartment last night, he had gone back to his place. Which meant he hadn't come to check up on him. It was the first time in their year together that they'd slept in separate beds.

Fuck. 

A horrible feeling of dread churned in Baekhyun's stomach and he tried not to throw up. The pounding in his head was really not helping matters.

He was so deep in thought that the knock at the door makes him jump. Shuffling slowly he moves to the door expecting the postman.

Of course, as usual, he was very very wrong.

Park Chanyeol stood in his doorway, towering over him by a full head, hands shoved in his pockets and broad shoulders stretched, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We need to talk"

It's blunt and expressionless, hitting Baekhyun exactly where it hurts.

Baekhyun doesnt want to talk. He wants to apologise and cry and say he's sorry. That he overreacted, that he shouldn't have been jealous, that he knows it Chanyeol's job.

But it's too late to take any of the words he said back, so he silently lets Chanyeol into his apartment, refusing to meet his eyes.

"So..." Chanyeol says, tilting his head slightly "I'm a 'gangster fuck', am I?"

Baekhyun flinches at the way he says those words, as if taking salt and rubbing it into fresh wounds;

"Yeol, I'm so-"

"Save it." Chanyeol cuts in, his voice cold "You think after yesterday you have any right to address me so casually?" 

Baekhyun stays quiet, letting the words settle in as Chanyeol continues;

"You," He laughs the word out in a humorless huff "If anyone else had spoken to me like that, they would not have lived to see the next day"

Baekhyun doesn't want to speak now, feeling the tightness in his throat like he's going to cry, tears prickling in the corners. "Sir-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Chanyeol's shouts for the first time, eyes full of rage "You're so full of shit Baekhyun- what could have fucking possessed you to act like that in a room full of some of the most dangerous people in the city!?"

And then Baekhyun snaps for the second time in two days "You invited me out. You asked me to come and then abandoned me!"

"Abandoned?" Chanyeol echoes incredulously "Are you serious? Baekhyun are you even hearing yourself?"

Chanyeol's suddenly in his space and Baekhyun stumbles back slightly, panicked- reaching out to push Chanyeol away but the taller only grabs his wrists in one smooth motion "First insulting me, now you're going to hit me?" He chuckles darkly "Maybe I should just have your hands cut off"

Baekhyun cries for real this time, the coldness of his boyfriend's voice pushing him to the edge "I was jealous, Chanyeol. I felt like I was going to lose you seeing you sat with her- I was jealous of you dancing with her- of you holding her close and her hanging off your arm. I was jealous that you would want someone like that" He stutters through a sob "You- you and her looked so perfect together and she was flirting with you and you were smiling! And I was just sat there like an idiot watching my boyfriend with this girl who looks like a model and... and" Baekhyun sniffles feeling dumb because Chanyeol hasn't said a word. He peeks up through his lashes "It made me feel like I wasn't good enough"

Chanyeol stays quiet through Baekhyun's rant, still holding onto his wrists. And Baekhyun thinks for a split second Chanyeol might slap him;

"You're an idiot" The taller whispers, the fight leaving his body as he does "An actual, real life, idiot" He pulls Baekhyun into his chest and kisses the top of his forehead;

"I knoww" Baekhyun whines, his tears still haven't stopped falling "I know but I can't help it- Have you seen yourself? You look like a walking model- you're hot and sexy and fuck, it just made my blood boil, I didn't think twice"

"I know you didn't" Chanyeol tips Baekhyun's face to look at him "Do you know how many people in that room were ready to kill you because of what you said?"

Too many.

Baekhyun shudders at the thought "Fuck, I'm sorry Chanyeol"

"Took a lot of convincing to get people to drop it. I can't believe all this was because you were jealous" Chanyeol shakes his head, pressing another kiss against the shorter's temple "If I didn't want to be with you, do you think I would still be here? Baekhyun, you're beautiful and sexy, and everything my dumbass self wants- no needs. I love you and your little curvy butt, those delicious lips and those beautfiful eyes"

Baekhyun just pushes himself further into his chest, the blush taking over his face. Eventually he pulls away slightly "So who was she, the pretty girl on your arm?"

"Which one?" That earns Chanyeol a smack on the arm which he allows because Baekhyun's finally smiling and he has to admit it does stupid things to his heart "I'm kidding, that was my cousin."

Baekhyun gapes "You didn't think to tell me that?"

"I didn't think you'd get so jealous about it" Chanyeol smirks back "Or call me a gangster fuck"

Baekhyun groans, dropping his head into his hands "You're never going to let me forget I called you that are you?"

"Nope" Chanyeol pops the last part of the word and pulls Baekhyun down to sit on the couch "I do think I need to make you suffer a little before I let it go, so starting tomorrow you'll be working at the Park Manor- as my personal servant"

"What?!" Baekhyun stares openly "You can't do that!"

"Oh" Chanyeol smirks deviously and wiggles his eyebrows "But I can, Mr Byun- and I will, yknow why?"

He leans in towards Baekhyun so their lips are barely apart;

"Because I'm a gangster fuck"

Baekhyun groans, but it doesn't stop the smile on his face exploding when Chanyeol leans down and kisses him.

____________________________________

Later that night, Chanyeol climbs into bed and pulls Baekhyun in closer;

"Baek?"

The shorter hums in response, tracing fine lines on Chanyeol's stomach "Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to worry about me finding any one else" Chanyeol looks at him with a soft expression "You've really stolen my heart, and you're the only one I want. No matter which pretty girl in a pretty dress comes along- you'll always be the most beautiful of all of them. I know it's not easy to see my job for you, I can't imagine it doesn't feel a bit strange- I'm trying to make it easier. But nothing else I do will take away from how I feel about you"

Baekhyun can't help his smile. Once again, Park Chanyeol knew how to knock all the air out of his lungs.

"Yeol?"

"Yes Baek?"

"I know I called you a gangster fuck, but does it make it any better if I say you're my gangster fuck?"

Chanyeol simply laughs loudly and playfully flicks Baekhyun's head;

"Sure, why not"

That night, Baekhyun fell asleep soundly, curled in his boyfriends arms as if he belonged there.


	3. Pink to Make the Boys... Angry? (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets jealous. He's also not liking the colour pink. Chanyeol takes matters into his own hands...

Baekhyun knows he's bound to get jealous again. He can't help it.

Chanyeol never fails to make heads turn and rightfully so. But Baekhyun doesn't feel jealous over the looks, nah- he couldn't blame them for looking- he feels jealous with the flirty comments and touchy hands- all wanting a piece of his stunning boyfriend. And Chanyeol professionally and politely shakes hands and returns compliments. It's part of his job.

So, the next time Baekhyun gets jealous, he tries his hardest to ignore it. Ignore the boiling of his blood as the slutty waitress, leans so far down in front of Chanyeol her pretty pink lace bra pokes over her open collared polo, show-casing her assets.

Baekhyun almost reaches out and yanks her face first into the table by her hair, but Chanyeol is not paying attention to the girl, still gazing over the menu deep in thought as she hovers pouring water at the pace of a snail. He can't help the jerk reaction when he's had enough and kicks Chanyeol's shin hard under the table;

"Hurry up and order, I'm starving" He grits out, frustration visible on his face, fingers curled into the edge of the table. Chanyeol's eyes go wide for a second in disbelief, then narrow at Baekhyun, instantly reminding the smaller of his place and who he was truly dealing with- boyfriend or not.

Baekhyun squirms and looks away, a flush crawling up his neck and not really wanting to deal with the consequences for his actions.

Chanyeol's not stupid though- he can sense why Baekhyun's acting up (he'd be stupid not to know). He knows the waitress has been trying to hit on him since they sat down at their table, knows she's been sending him flirtatious looks and knows how it's making Baekhyun's blood boil- hence he's avoiding riling up the smaller boy (for once) by ignoring her comments, opting for having a peaceful dinner where Baekhyun doesn't look like he's about to shank a waitress.

Fat chance there.

Baekhyun's not having it though, growing agitated by the girl's persistence around their table rather than leaving them to talk in peace.

"Oh no, take your time" She flutters her eyelashes at Chanyeol, hand falling on his shoulder, squeezing and flashing Baekhyun a dirty look after a quick once-over. While Baekhyun scoffs under his breath, Chanyeol only smiles gently and points to his order and then proceeds to state Baekhyun's order too, the girl eventually having to part his side with a coy bite of her lips.

Chanyeol leans back in his seat briefly, tiny smile playing on his lips, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend "Any specific reason why you're kicking me at our lovely dinner?"

He knows.

Baekhyun glares; glares before rubbing his face frustratedly- he had learned that since his first jealous hissy-fit, if he didn't spell it out, Chanyeol would proceed to wind him up until he exploded;

"She was all over you" He huffed "She might aswell have crawled into your lap- god, what is it with all the girls and you lately!?" He blushes as Chanyeol looks over him, a tiny smirk on his face;

"The green eyed monster rears it's head" He quipped with a laugh, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist when he goes in for a smack of his arm "Watch it." He warns it and there it is again, the tone of command beneath the Chanyeol-ness of the situation that makes him tremble slightly- because fuck, was he just about to hit a mafia boss? One who is highly regarded and probably has at least 20 people here purely just watching everyone who engages with him and is in his vicinity.

"Sorry sir" Baekhyun mutters softly, the last word coming out as a mumble as he fixes his gaze on his lap, fiddling with a button on his shirt. "It's just...I-"

Chanyeol sighs and takes his hand gently instead "Babe." 

He rarely ever uses the word but he puts emphasis on it today and Baekhyun's head shoots up, biting his lip with nerves "I dont want them, I don't like them. There is only one person for me" He squeezes the other's hand gently before a smile twitches at his lips playfully "Although, I do love how worked up you get- it's incredibly sweet"

"I feel like an idiot" Baekhyun grouses "Like you're hot- everyone can see it; but youre mine - I dont like all the filthy looks they give you like they're mentally undressing you" Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol teasingly flicks his lip with a finger;

"Like you did when we met?" He raises an eyebrow at the smaller's flush, not stopping the snigger that slips past as Baekhyun's pout deepens.

"That was different!" Baekhyun whined, groaning to himself, he was about to continue when lacy-pink-bra girl sauntered back over to their table;

She placed down a bread and cheese set "Courtesy of the chef" she gave Chanyeol a once over, taking in his crimson red hair, sculpted face and the way his plain black shirt under his suit jacket clung to his muscular body; "Red is definitely your colour, but Im sure pink can be too" she openly tugs on the collar of her work shirt which is already too revealing before winking and sashaying off.

Baekhyun sat frozen. Was this girl fucking kidding?

He glances at Chanyeol whose eyebrows are furrowed like he's trying to keep calm. 

"Chanyeol?" He asks tentatively and the taller man shakes his head and smiles slightly;

"Weirder things have happened" Is all the other man says before he's tucking into melted cheese and garlic bread and Baekhyun doesnt want to press any further. 

It was nice to have Chanyeol to himself, it had been a long while since it had just been both of them.

Baekhyun had whole-heartedly refused to go to any more of Chanyeol's work events since the 'gangster-fuck' incident (Chanyeol refuses to let it go) and stayed inside to watch K-drama's and eat copious amounts of junk food. Chanyeol would slide into bed beside him at some early hour of the morning when the event had ended and roll Baekhyun into his arms. But as lovely as that was, it was no date night.

Lately, Chanyeol had been more busy than usual. Baekhyun only understood so much from the snippets of phone conversations, there was an uprising from some medium-level gang on Chanyeol's turf. That had only been days ago, yet he was sat in front of Baekhyun, smiling softly and talking about taking a boat out on the river to watch the stars together-

"-it'd be really pretty too. I heard you can see so many and it'd just be us two; I know how much you like that" Chanyeol teased, grinning at his boyfriend and Baekhyun justed nodded dumbly, too enamoured by his other half to fully take in what he was saying.

And then Baekhyun can't stop the next words that slip out of his mouth in an eager tumble "I love you" He pauses when Chanyeol stops sipping his water and looks at him gently "So much, I really do"

And then Chanyeol has a soft smile on his face again and his eyes are sparkling "You're so breathtaking, Baek" He raises Baekhyun's hand to his lips and kisses it in a very open and public display of affection "I love you too"

Chanyeol leans away from him and takes in the tremble in Baekhyun's form, the squirming in his seat "So cute, and still so easy"

"Shut up" Baekhyun mumbles embarrassed, unfortunately aroused at the table from the small display, and wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow him up as Chanyeol takes the opportunity to silently tease him further, running his foot against Baekhyun's calf. Baekhyun has to clamp on his lips to bite back a moan.

"It's been too long since w-we've done anything!" He tries to argue, but Chanyeol's eyes are dark and knowing, he knows how easy it is to get Baekhyun into a state like this, how his body works and what is most sensitive.

He lifts his foot to Baekhyun's mid-thigh, resting between the shorter's legs- barely centimeters from his throbbing cock and, boy, is Baekhyun glad for the overflowing table cloth.

It's almost as if the universe hates Baekhyun because as Chanyeol's foot nestles between his leg, pink-bra girl- Baekhyun makes a consistent effort to ignore her name tag- struts back over, smile plastered on her face and she had definitely touched up her make- up again in an effort to clear bag his man.

Not happeni-

And suddenly, Chanyeol's toying with Baekhyun again, his foot rubbing circles against Baekhyun's crotch as the smaller tries to hold back desperate whimpers, all while Hunji (she's introduced herself at this point and Baekhyun is forced to acknowledge it has a name) is draping herself across the table as she sets down their plates. There's no subtly in her actions but she does throw Baekhyun a look of confusion at his flushed face and the way he's gripping his knife and fork so teresly.

Chanyeol's face is the perfect picture of innocence as he deliberately asks Hunji's name again and throws her a charming smile, just to draw out Baekhyun's mild torture longer. When Baekhyun moves to make a sarcastic comment, without pausing his conversation with Hunji, Chanyeol presses the tip of his sleek shoe exactly where he knows the sensitive underside of Baekhyun's mushroom head would be and the smaller lurches forward, thighs spasming in an effort to keep his legs open and sit still at the same time- the sensations driving him close to the edge. But he knows the silent order that Chanyeol's given, he knows the rules.

And so he clamps his mouth shut and refuses to meet Hunji's eyes as she flaunts her assets once more and walks away with a flirtatious wave.

Baekhyun so badly wants to say something, but his voice has abandoned him and he resolutes to looking at Chanyeol pleadingly until the taller takes pity on him and drops his foot back down. Baekhyun relaxes as much as he could with his cock leaking pre-cum against his pants.

When he finally catches his breath, Chanyeol is already digging into his juicy steak, making appreciative noises in his low baritone that are really not helping Baekhyun's issues;

"What was that for?" He manages eventually voice shakey , his chest feeling incredibly heavy and finally taking his eyes off the way Chanyeol's plump lips wrap around the fork to pull a chunk of meat away. God, his boyfriend was sinfully hot.

Chanyeol simply shrugs after swallowing, his adams-apple bobbing with the movement, "I haven't touched you in a long while, and with the way you've been acting today- what with the kicking and the smacking," He pauses briefly and when he speaks again, his voice is impossibly lower "I think you're forgetting who I am, and who your Master is- this is just a little reminder"

Baekhyun swallows thickly, shivering in his seat. He knows the answer to his next question before it's even out in the open, but his desperation is too much for him to stop himself "Please, please can I go sort this out sir?" He means the rock-hard mess in his pants, and the fact that the pre-cum is now leaking through his boxers against his dress-pants in a obvious circular stain.

Chanyeol only smiles, his eyes dark and merciless "No. But I think you already knew the answer to that." He picks up a few chips "Maybe you'll think next time before you kick me."

Baekhyun only nods and pushes back the tears in his eyes, tries to will his cock down and focus on the delicious food in front of him. He devours his food in only a matter of minutes and Chanyeol watches him with mild amusement;

"Were you that hungry?"

He nods back swiftly but Baekhyun still can't focus, he's locked his feet behind the legs of the chair to stop himself from figeting but he can sense he's still squirming in place, even if slightly. He tries again, and this time he can't help the tears that slip down his face. He doesn't get to open his mouth to plead because fucking hell-

Hunji, can you fuck off!?

He doesn't say it out loud, but god, god he wishes he did because Chanyeol turns to look at her as she arrives at the table and starts complimenting the dishes. She's all too happy to stay and converse. Baekhyun swears her skirt has been hitched up further and another button popped open on her polo but he still can't focus enough on anything but how painfully hard he is and therefore can't bring himself to really care in that moment.

He does, however, notice her smirk of unspoken happiness as she sees the tears on Baekhyun's face and assumes that things have gone badly for him over dinner.

"You really didn't deserve him anyway. Scum like you."

The comment is made so off-handedly it could have been mistaken to be just another snippet of a conversation Baekhyun had missed but he knew it wasn't because Hunji was leaning in close to him as she picked up his dishes.

Baekhyun glanced to Chanyeol to see if he had heard, but the other looked absorbed into his phone.

It was probably better that he hadn't.

When Hunji leaves, Chanyeol glances back up at him, this time sipping on his wine "Were you going to ask something before?"

Baekhyun has moment where he notices Chanyeol's words are tense and then his gaze drops to the table and he feels the flush cover his cheeks "Please, sir- please" His voice is a whisper and wobbly, but the desperation that clings to it is thick.

Chanyeol's jaw is set and he doesn't seem to actually be paying full attention to Baekhyun for a moment, but he eventually turns back to the smaller "I'm giving you two minutes exactly. If you aren't done by then, trust me when I say your punishment will be so much worse and no amount of pleading will get you out of it."

Baekhyun's almost tripping over his chair the minute Chanyeol sets the timer and the taller can't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's eagerness.

****

Baekhyun slams the cublicle door shut with so much force the whole stall shakes, and yanks his pants down to his knees, ripping his cock from it's confines.

Two minutes, he could easily do this in two minutes. Right?

Wrong.

He sucks on his fingers lewdly, and traces his hole, not caring for the burn he feels when he shoves a finger in twisting gingerly before pushing in with two. He didn't have time to care about how reckless he was being.

He pistoned his fingers as best as he could with one hand, stuffing himself as full as he could with his delicate hand, the other wrapped around his cock jerking in frantic motions.

But it wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to being enough.

He didn't feel full, he didn't feel the burn, the humiliation, the sharp thrusts against his prostate that he was was so so desperate for.

Every time he reached his high- close to the edge, teetering so close he could just fall over, it escaped from him- it was as if simply jacking off just wasn't good enough anymore.

Tears pricked at his eyes in frustration as he slumped back against the wall. His two minutes had definitely been up by now and his still throbbing cock twitched mockingly as he thought about how Chanyeol would punish him for his failure.

Stuffing himself back into his pants, he straightened his appearance as best as he could, trying to ignore the ache in his balls and the deep feeling of unfulfillment in his gut. Fuck.

All he wanted was for Chanyeol to rail him, to bend him over the restaurant table and destroy him, into the sobbing, keening submissive he knew he was. Baekhyun pushed the tears back from his eyes, willing himself not to sob so openly over something like not being able to come.

This was stupid.

****

He exited the bathroom feeling dejected and was about to make his way back to his table when he heard a familiar voice coming from a storage room.

Park Chanyeol.

His voice was low, dark and terrifying. He sounded the angriest that Baekhyun had ever heard him and he inched closer to the door-

"I don't know what makes you so bold, what makes you think that you have any right to speak to someone like that" Chanyeol's voice gritted out, and Baekhyun heard a sniffle and then the waitress who had mocked him so openly spoke;

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realise - I didn't think!" She sobbed but Chanyeol looked like he couldn't give a fuck. Baekhyun watched through the slightly open door as his boyfriend stood, hands in his pocket towering over the girl that had once been simpering over him.

"You know," He spoke softer this time, and for a brief moment Baekhyun thought he had seen him but Chanyeol moved his gaze back to Hunji "I could have let all the annoying, mindless chatter and the stupid comments go. But insulting my boyfriend like you think you're worth something? It pisses me off" He paused and an almost sinister smile crossed his face "And you really won't like me when I'm pissed off"

He grasped the girls chin forcing her to look at him, tears streaming down her face and drawing lines in her make-up "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mr Park, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh" Chanyeol dropped his hold, his smirk almost cunning "So you know who I am, and yet you still continue to be such a brazen whore. You should know what I'm capable of." And this time Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol has seen him because he beckons him out to his side with a curt finger and Baekhyun walks over on shaky legs, obeying every command because fuck, Chanyeol is seething and so fucking scary right now.

He's still hard and unable to take his eyes off what's unfolding in front of him.

Hunji's eyes widen as she spots him. Her jaw drops open and she sobs into her hands; "Please let me go, I'll never bother you again!"

Chanyeol ignores her completely, giving Baekhyun a once over with those dark, terrifying eyes "You failed" He notes almost lightly "I'll deal with you later" And Baekhyun has the decency to look away as shiver runs down his spine, knowing that Chanyeol was currently not in the mood that provided leniency for mistakes.

This was Park Chanyeol, and he was furious.

"So Baekhyun, what should I do with this whore here? Should I let her go? Or should I show her what happens when you fuck around with Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol's eyes are trained on the girl, assessing her but his words are directed to the smaller. Baekhyun balks at the meaning behind the sentence, flinching when he realises Chanyeol might actually kill her here.

Hunji hasn't stopped her mantra of pleas and Baekhyun despite wanting to fuck her up before metaphorically, feels sorry for her. He felt the chill in the room, the cold and the darkness emitted from Chanyeol's presence was a looming and dangerous one;

"Are you going to make me repeate myself, Byun?" Chanyeol's eyes are on him now, an eyebrow raised in question "You should know better than this" and Baekhyun feels nerves and panic clamber up his chest;

"No! No!" He swallows hard "Just... " He wants to say he doesn't know, that he know's Chanyeol has already made his decision. "Please, don't hurt anyone" He's begging now and Baekhyun looks desperately at his boyfriend. Chanyeol sighs his face softening for a second before his eyes flick up to Hunji's trembling form;

"Apologise to him properly and I'll spare you" Chanyeol grips a fistful of her hair tugging her up and pulling close to her ear "If I hear even one ounce of insincerity, I'll rip your whole life from under you"

Chanyeol moves towards the door as Hunji drops to her knees and pleads Baekhyun for forgiveness "I'm so sorry- I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, don't kill me. Please spare me!"

"I-" Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, fingers twisted so harshly into the hem of his dinner jacket, his nerves completely frayed, and the taller man nods once having mercy for once; "I... it's okay, I accept the apology"

"Thankyou! Thankyou! I'm so sorry! Thankyou!" Hunji blubbers before turning to Chanyeol, her body shaking almost uncontrollably in fear at this point "Sir?"

Chanyeol gazes down at her form on the floor, almost like he's burning her with his eyes and there's venom in his controlled tone when he next speaks "You're fired. Get out of here, I never want to see scum like you around here again. Don't make me regret sparing your life".

The taller man turns and leaves the room, leaving Baekhyun with Hunji as she sobs into her hands, he realises very soon that not everyone who breaks Park Chanyeol's rules or angers him, is as lucky as Baekhyun had been on his first encounter.

Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun scampers out of the room too, heart beating impossibly hard against his chest. 

It was stupid. This was so ridiculously stupid, but Chanyeol's display of command, controlled anger, of dominance had only spurred Baekhyun's erection into a new heat. Was this fucking normal?

Jesus, God, he needed help.

****

When he reached the table, Chanyeol was sitting down again, any traces of anger or any notion of his Mafia Boss personality having completely dissipated, staring intentlly at the dessert menu;

Baekhyun sat down timidly "I-" He paused briefly "You're scary you know?"

Chanyeol glances up at Baekhyun's still nervous form and rolls his eyes "She got what she deserved." He leaned back slightly and groaned "And I deserve some dessert"

Baekhyun can't help the feeling of relief, but just to be safe he checks again "You're definitely still not... angry? Right?"

Chanyeol puts the menu down and rest his chin on his laced fingers instead, tilting his head almost amused "Baekhyun, are you scared?" 

The smaller boy sputtered "What? No! Why would I be- I just- you!" He ceases his stuttering when Chanyeol laughs lightly and his eyes crinkle;

"I'm sorry about that Baek, it was one thing with her shameless flirting, not to be cocky but I get that a lot and I'm used to just ignoring people's advances. But this, she insulted you like she had some right to do so and it just didn't sit well with me. Over that, she did it knowing who I was. That irks me even more"

Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend, his boyfriend- with bright hair and brighter eyes and a small smile on his face "Thankyou- I know after last time, my jealousy is stupid and-"

"It's not stupid- we all need reassurance" Chanyeol reaches across and cups Baekhyun's face gently "And I don't mind giving you as much as you need. You are mine Baekhyun, I love you so much and I have no intention of ever letting you go"

Baekhyun leaned into the hand gently "God, I don't understand..."

Chanyeol looks at him confused, keeping his hand still as Baekhyun nuzzled it "What do you mean?"

"How can you be the same person that can literally make me feel like my stomach and heart are about to drop through my ass 'cos I'm that shit scared... to this, sweet, charming, adorable boyfriend?? I... You're incredible" Baekhyun breathes out, placing a kiss on Chanyeol's palm.

"Ah, I have my ways" Chanyeol smiles mischieviously "Just be grateful you're not facing the 'organs-falling-out-your-ass' me right now... are you done with your interrogation now?" he teases, pinching Baekhyun's cheek softly;

Baekhyun giggled before becoming serious again "One last question and I promise, I'll never speak of this again?"

Chanyeol nods and takes his hand away opting to hold Baekhyun's hand across the table and gently run his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles. He knows how much the incident must have shaken Baekhyun up, there was no way it hadnt. Baekhyun was soft and innocent, and Chanyeol tried not to expose him too much to the more dangerous aspects of his life. But this time it couldn't be helped.

"Okay... so you know you said you'd... r-rip her life out from u-under her?" Baekhyun stutters softly, eyes flicking between Chanyeol and the table "Would you have? I mean if she hadn't obeyed... would you have hurt her?"

Chanyeol pursed his lips, his eyes dark once more and his tone firm "I'm not going to answer that directly, all I'm going to say is- do you think I'm someone who doesn't follow through on my words Baek? Do you think that's how I've gotten here?"

Baekhyun lets the words sink in, the silent thought that Chanyeol would have hurt her if he had thought she had been insincere. He could have. He still could do it.

Chanyeol squeezes his hand once more reassuringly and a tiny smirk makes it's way onto his face "Speaking of following through on my words... you failed"

Baekhyun gulps audibly and shifts in his seat "I.. I couldn't do it" He whispers "I'm sorry sir"

Chanyeol only smiles, this time it reaches his eyes and tugs Baekhyun out of his chair and whispers into his ear as they pay and walk out of the restaurant; "Fuck dessert, I can't wait to punish you my beautiful little slut"

Baekhyun shivers in excitement and his forgotten cock throbs at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe please!  
> Every comment means the world to me! <3
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	4. Pink to Make the Boys... Angry? (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finally dishes out some punishment for his dessert...

/Warnings: spanking, orgasm denial, over-stimulation, use of toys, use of bondage/blindfold, drawn-out scene. Implied mentions of subspace and aftercare./

_________________________________________________________________________

They slipped into the back seat of Chanyeol's car, Yixing already setting the route and buckling up as Chanyeol pressed a little kiss at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth;

"I missed you, you know?" He mumbled, and it was strangely affectionate for Chanyeol to be so clingy and adorable, mouth pouting slightly before he mouthed along Baekhyun's jawline, letting the smaller lean into him.

"I didn't go anywhere- we've both been so busy- what with the deliveries- your business taking off and you having to handle... whatever it is you do" Baekhyun sighed into the kisses "But you're right, it is nice to have you like this to myself for once"

Chanyeol only hummed in response, not wanting to elaborate on the stresses of the week. He had been looking forward to this for too long "Mm, you better enjoy me being this gentle while it lasts... once we get home, your ass is mine" He teased grinning against Baekhyun's pulse as the latter shivered and moaned softly in response.

"God, yes please"

Damn. He was hooked on Park Chanyeol.

______________________________________________________

It wasn't strange for Baekhyun to see the change from Chanyeol who cuddled him, pressed soft kisses against his cheek and neck in the car on the way back to Park Manor to the dominant Chanyeol who roughly kissed him, the minute they were in their bedroom.

The clash of lips was so rough, that only Chanyeol's hand on the back of his neck kept him in place, plush lips enveloping his own in such heated passion that Baekhyun felt his knees crumple a little, pulling his hands behind his back- ready for this- as Chanyeol's tongue roamed every inch of his mouth, intertwining with his own before pulling back to place a more gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. He moved to sucking on Baekhyun's pulse on his neck before shoving him back roughly with both hands on the shorter's chest so that Baekhyun tumbled back onto the bed, completely dazed.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun couldn't help his squeak of surprise but instantly regretted it when Chanyeol's dark eyes turned to him and his stomach flip-flopped wildly;

"What did you just call me?" Chanyeol towered over the bed, having just removed his suit jacket as Baekhyun lay there sprawled on the bed. Baekhyun gulped audibly, eyes instantly averting because fuck- how had he fucked up so soon? Surely this would only make his punishment worse? He shuddered in anticipation.

Chanyeol watched with hidden amusement as Baekhyun thought through his choices. He swatted harshly at Baekhyun's inner thigh at the delayed response and Baekhyun moaned brokenly through a "I'm sorry, sir" as the sensation shot straight to his dick.

Chanyeol moved away satisfied for the moment, Baekhyun panting through the sting on his thighs; he moved to his table to take off his watch and rings, taking his time to place them neatly. He spared a glance at Baekhyun who looked like conflicted between touching himself and obeying Chanyeol's orders;

"I'm going to let that little fuck-up slide," He started, giving Baekhyun a pointed look as the other curled his fists into the sheets in desperate need to stop from fisting himself, "Purely because it's been a while since we've gone over the rules" He walked back up to the bed leisurely and rested one knee on it, grasping a fistful of Baekhyun's hair in a tight grip and yanking him up; "So what are the full rules baby?"

It wasn't often that Chanyeol made Baekhyun state the full rules, often happy that Baekhyun stated the main parts. But it had been a while since they had done something like this, a scene, and Chanyeol wanted to make sure Baekhyun went under in the correct state of mind. 

Baekhyun looked so lost for a moment, brain trying so hard to work through the pleasure in scalp at being yanked up, the burn on his thighs and the tightness of his cock "R-respect" he stuttered out, feeling his face flush from Chanyeol's set gaze, fist pulling a little more when Baekhyun hesitated "I am to address you as 'master' or 'sir', I will be awarded and punished on my obedience and respect. I cannot look, speak or move without permission. I cannot come without permission." He took a deep breath in as the realisation of not being able to come hit him along with the fact he was so hard and so close right now; "And I must use my safewords if I feel I need them"

Chanyeol relaxed his grip on Baekhyun's hair and soothed a hand through his hair and across his scalp "Well done, my little slut is doing really well" There was the pride that bubbled in Baekhyun's chest at those words and he leaned into Chanyeol's touch on his head, which was gently massaging at the strands "What are your safewords, baby slut?"

"Green for when I'm happy, Yellow for when I'm unsure or want to pause the scene, Red to stop" Baekhyun's voice wobbled at the last colour, for a split second the fear- and the disappointment- of ever having to use them consuming him. He hadn't had to use it yet, but he couldn't help imagining how disappointed Chanyeol might be if he had to use it, that he couldn't take his punishment like a good little sub-

As if sensing his boyfriend's apprehension, Chanyeol gently tipped his head back so he could look Baekhyun in the eyes, face soft and breaking his stance for a minute "Baek, if you ever need to stop a scene, it ends immediately. No matter what. I love you and I don't want to hurt you" He kissed the tip of Baekhyun's nose "Am I clear?"

Baekhyun nodded, the fear dissipating and a soft feeling of warmth and love over coming him. He wanted this. He wanted Chanyeol.

"Yes sir" and Chanyeol nodded, eyes immediately filling with lust as they raked over the shorter's body and he captured Baekhyun's lips as he whimpered under him;

"God, you were such a slut in that restaurant- all but grinding on my foot like the greedy little bitch you are" Chanyeol huffs against his mouth, teasingly pressing a kiss against the shorters trembling lips;

"Please sir- please pleaseplease " Baekhyun knew it was all but 3 minutes in and he was already babbling and begging, but he couldn't care less, he needed Chanyeol- he needed the man above him to make him lose his mind.

Chanyeol's wide hands trailed over Baekhyun's body and he licked into Baekhyun's warm mouth drawing sultry moans as he did, before pulling away and taking a few steps back- his lips looking a plush red from the desperate kissing, cock straining against his own tailored dress pants and eyes darker than Baekhyun could remember "Get up, strip"

Faltering for a second, eyes glazed Baekhyun stumbled to his feet from where he'd been pushed tugging his shirt over his head followed swiftly by his dress pants and underwear, feeling momentarily vulnerable as a fully clothed Chanyeol watched him neatly fold his clothes and pile them onto the plush sofa at the end of their bed.

He beckoned Baekhyun back over to him, pulling him until he was near flush against his chest and let Baekhyun cuddle against him for a moment, trailing his fingers down his spine, nails dragging at a deliciously slow pace raising tiny welts in their path that had Baekhyun shivering almost uncontrollably. He locked every muslce in his body not to hump against Chanyeol's leg. He wanted to be a good slut and to obey Chanyeol's every word. 

Chanyeol let them stay like that a moment, his hand moving further to Baekhyun's ass, drawing his nails across the soft flesh and Baekhyun whined needily, hands clinging to what had been a very nicely pressed shirt.

Looking over how still Baekhyun was being, Chanyeol gave a low, dark chuckle "Behaving so well now, but you couldn't help yourself in the restaurant?" He tutted and Baekhyun's face flushed in embarrassment as he continued, whispering into his ear "Such a filthy slut, begging for your master's cock like that. You think I didn't hear you in the bathroom?"

Oh god. Baekhyun had never thought about that.

"All those desperate moans that you let everyone who went in and out hear? The ones that should have been for me?" Chanyeol's fingers drew up his spine and back into his hair grabbing a fistful once more "Over that, you failed- couldn't even carry out the simple job your slutty body should be good for."

"I'm sorry sir" Baekhyun managed, entirely breathless from Chanyeol's degrading alone, his cock leaking pre-cum down his shaft and running along his thigh.

"Hmm... I don't think that's going to cut it today baby boy" Chanyeol mouthed along his jaw, before leaning back against his ear "I have one more rule for you today, you are not allowed to moan- don't make a sound"

Baekhyun looked up at him, more turned on than he could ever remember and now he couldn't moan??

"Fuck-"

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol gritted out "Is that how you speak to your Master?"

Baekhyun felt his body heating up, legs trembling "Sorry sir, I wont make a sound"

"Good boy" He praised before letting his hand drop to the nape of Baekhyun's neck "Get on the bed on your knees- hands up against the headboard". The shorter did as he was told, feeling his heart thundering in his chest, dropping his stomach down so that his pert ass was stuck in the air for Chanyeol's viewing pleasure, cock throbbing and his hole twitching needily.

He heard Chanyeol walk behind him but forced himself to keep his eyes forward, "God... you're, so beautiful" Chanyeol's voice sounded awestruck "Fuck, I love you" the words were followed by a harsh palm to one cheek and Baekhyun nearly forgot the new rule, with all the fog drowning his already lustful mind.

"Hnng" He pressed his lips together, gripping the headboard even tighter to provide some sort of release for the burn on his body, he tuned his blurry mind back into the words Chanyeol was saying, trying desperately to process them in time to answer;

"Should I make you count these?" He cooed, rubbing his palm over the reddening flesh "Or should I just see how many you can take before you break?"

Before Baekhyun could even answer, the palms reigned down, alternating between his cheeks and the tops of his thighs, the impact harder and then surprisingly softer, more spaced out and immediately after each other leaving Baekhyun unable to gauge the next one and clenching his whole body in anticipation.

He didn't know how long it had been, the minutes had definitely started blurring and his vision wobbled with the tears streaking down his face, body wound up so tight, he knew he was going to break.

Chanyeol smacked a measured palm against his balls.

Baekhyun screamed, come staining his stomach and the bed underneath him as his unexpected orgasm shuddered through him, his being trembling, the waves of lust in his mind barely dying down and his toes curled.

No.

Nonono! He didn't even want to look at Chanyeol. He had broken two rules in one go, he had disappointed his dominant surely.

Chanyeol said nothing, only pausing and watching Baekhyun fall apart entirely untouched for a moment.

He then simply flipped Baekhyun over onto his back bodily, ignoring the babbling apologies of the smaller male and instead proceeded to grab his discarded tie, looping it securely around Baekhyun's wrists and then tugging the tie over the bedpost, locking Baekhyun's arms in place above his head. He experimentally pulled the shorter's arms, to make sure the tie would not come undone too easily.

Baekhyun, who had stopped apologising was now watching with wide eyes as Chanyeol moved with grace, securing Baekhyun in place, before reaching down under his bed for his box of toys.

"Sir?" Baekhyun asked softly, he knew there would be a punishment- there always was for disobedience, he just didnt know what was coming.

Chanyeol only hummed in response, proceeding to pull a few items out of the box and place it to the side. Baekhyun recognised a dildo and the blind-fold, the others seemed new to him.

Chanyeol worked almost leisurely, using the time to build Baekhyun's anticipation to the situation to the point he was jittery, gently tugging Baekhyun's head forward to tie the blindfold off, not managing to hold back his laugh at all when Baekhyun, worrying his lip between his teeth even though he couldn't see a thing, softly chimed;

"I bet you're holding up three fingers" 

"You're such a shit" Chanyeol laughed, lightly tapping Baekhyun's cheek with his fingers as the shorter grinned cheekily, wiggling his body as the tension eased slightly. Chanyeol knew this was needed- a soft moment like this, knowing that after the evening they had and disobeying direct orders repeatedly, Baekhyun needed some reassurance that he was still loved and cared for, despite it all.

But even then, Chanyeol carried on working, voice dropping back to low and commanding in an instant;

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing, aren't you, you dirty slut?" He whispered leaning to press a kiss against Baekhyun's stomach and Baekhyun whined out a "Yes,sir" 

Chanyeol grinned against the skin as he leisurely pressed kisses until he reached Baekhyun's cock "Hmm" he hummed pressing a kiss against the tip causing Baekhyun to buck up harshly; "I'll tell you, only if you can tell me why I'm punishing you today- all of the reasons" Chanyeol's voice was back to dark and full of control, even though Baekhyun could very well feel his thick cock pressed against his own naked thigh.

"I failed when you gave me 2 minutes to come, I disobeyed your order not to come without permission and I made noises even though you told me I couldnt" Baekhyun stuttered out, voice sounding impossibly weak at the tender and fleeting press of lips to the tip of his cock, before Chanyeol took his whole length in his mouth, humming in the affirmative, the vibrations travelling down the shorter's cock and causing his thighs to clench.

Chanyeol hollowed out his cheeks around the sensitive tip and Baekhyun's back arched up off the bed, legs spreading wider to accomodate the sensations, his dick filling completely and a soft sob escaping his lips. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He could-

The taller pulled away suddenly sensing how close Baekhyun was once more. "You think I'm going to let you come again that easily baby?" He crooned, fingers tipping Baekhyun's head up "Disobedient brats don't get what they want- and you've disobeyed me more than once today"

Baekhyun only managed meek nod, "Sorry, sir"

Chanyeol worked Baekhyun's dick in his fist before slipping something tight around the base, only to be met with a sharp inhale and a "What the fuck?"

The sharp sting on his cheek would have been expected if he could have seen Chanyeol's expression but it still sent is head spinning and tingling deeper into blurring waves of pleasure;

"Disobeying and disrespectful." He gritted "I never thought my sub would be so insultingly brash" Without waiting for Baekhyun to whine further about the cock-ring now tightly wrapped around his base, Chanyeol fondled his balls,rubbing and pressing at the sensitive skin before tugging gently, fingers dropping down to Baekhyun's trembling hole;

"I bet you want to be stuffed full, dont you slut?" His voice was dark, never raising from a certain volume but deep enough to leave a moan bubbling in Baekhyun's throat. Working expertly, Chanyeol slipped his finger around the rim, teasing for a only a few moments before pushing in completely unaided and watching Baekhyun flinch at the intrusion;

"Colour, Baek?"

Baekhyun couldn't help the feeling that settled in his chest despite his mind floating away on the sensation, he might not be able to see but Chanyeol was watching, assessing- making sure regardless of his stance. Just as he had been in the restaurant. God, he loved this man with all his heart; "Green, god please, green"

Chanyeol only chuckled darkly, squirting some lube on his fingers before allowing a second finger to twist in beside the first, loving the way Baekhyun attempted to grind down on them despite being tied up, his movements rocking the bed. Chanyeol placed a firm hand on his hip and drilled his fingers inside, scissoring slightly and making sure to purposefully miss the shorter's prostate.

"Please, sir, please- I-" Baekhyun rambled endlessly, eyes rolling back into his head and breath catching as Chanyeol, finally, finally pressed against his prostate repeating the motion again and again, until Baekhyun's legs were shaking under the force of holding his body up in such a position, his cock furiously red at not being allowed the release it craved. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than for Chanyeol to pound into him, to leave him screaming and begging like the little cock whore he was.

And Chanyeol knew it.

Pulling out his fingers once he considered Baekhyun sufficiently stretched, he applied a luxiourious amount of lube onto the dildo before pressing the tip at Baekhyun's prepped entrance, allowing the shorter to suck in a breath before pushing past the tight ring of muscle until the flared base was nestled against his ass.

"See, Baekhyun" Chanyeol started, pressing the dildo into place , letting the shorter adjust to the girth before turning it slightly outwards and pushing it back into position "I really really, dont like repeating myself"

Baekhyun heard something jingle, like soft chains being pressed against each other and then Chanyeol's warm palm was on his chest, tweaking his nipples until they stood to attention, leaning down to lap his tongue leisurely at them and feeling Baekhyun squirm under his touch. Smirking, Chanyeol pulled the last part of his punishment along Baekhyun's chest, the metal rubbing against the sensitive skin of his shaft and his soft stomach, before he pressed a clamp against Baekhyun's nipple, followed swiftly by the other. 

Baekhyun sobbed. He had never felt pain or pleasure like this before, stuffed, tied and clamped, his body unable to focus on any one sensation too long and Chanyeol kept a palm on Baekhyun's chest to keep him in position until the pain settled to a dull ache. Every nerve of Baekhyun's was on fire.

He didn't think he could do this. He knew he deserved this punishment. He had been a brat, he had begged to come in the restaurant, he had broken all the rules, disrespected his master. He deserved this but he didn't know if he could actually survive this. 

"Now, I'm going to say this once more Baekhyun, so listen carefully" Chanyeol lifted the chain between the two nipple-clamps with his fingers, causing the clamps to jostle around sensitive flesh, drawing a wimper from the now pliant male "I don't want to hear a sound from you, is that understood?"

Baekhyun whined softly and then Chanyeol pressed the chain past his lips "Don't let go of this, don't let it fall out of your mouth. If it does, I expect you to find a way to put it back in your mouth"

Baekhyun nodded jerkily, the movement dragging the chain and abusing the tender flesh of his nipples. He moaned a ragged sound, almost dropping the chain but barely being able to hold it between clenched teeth. Chanyeol allowed it;

"Good." He said, smoothing a hand across Baekhyun's cheek "You're going to be a good slut for your master now, aren't you?"

Another nod, this one bought tears to his eyes, flushing along his cheeks in steady streaks. God. He was so unbelievably foggy, the pain on his chest mixing beautifully with the pleasure of his stretched rim.

Maybe he could manage this, if he breathed slower and didn't jerk around he might actu-

The buzz of the dildo in his ass almost made him jump up the bed, if he hadn't been tied in place. No, fuck. This was just sadistic, right? Chanyeol couldn't actually be doing this to him, he wouldn't leave him so strung out without any release... would he?

He would. Chanyeol could be that cruel a bastard, if he wanted- because he knew how much Baekhyun loved this.

"I had a meeting this evening Baekhyun, that I had refused my invite for purely to spend time with you..." Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun tried to move against the vibrations in his ass, the effect only pulling the chain in his mouth too. The shorter waited with bated breath for Chanyeol to continue;

"But it seems my evening has suddenly opened up, don't you think?"

The vibrations kicked up a notch and Baekhyun pushed down against them, his world blurring behind the blindfold as Chanyeol's words sunk in.

He shook his head vehemently, the chain rubbing against his skin and he cried out- almost, almost dropping it- tongue reaching out to grasp it between his teeth at the last second. 

He would be good. He would not fail this.

"You don't mind me going do you, Baek?"

Baekhyun wanted to cry, to apologise and say he was sorry for fucking up. But he knew Chanyeol wouldn't care for that in this instance. He wanted to see that his sub could do as he had asked- and do it perfectly.

He nodded, the tug of the chain and his body slumping against the mattress against the vibrations, leaving him exhausted. The taller shrugged his jacket back on. The sight of his boyfriend splayed on the bed, squirming in place was beyond erotic and Chanyeol himself stifled a moan behind his lips;

"Good boy, if you can do this. I'll give you the reward you've been begging for all night" Chanyeol whispered against his ear, his deep baritone reveberating before he pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's temple as a sign of praise.

And that promise alone was enough to make Baekhyun want to do this. And almost like Chanyeol wanted to be sure he could handle this, he pulled the chain out of Baekhyun's mouth and lifted the blindfold, allowing the smaller to adjust to the light; "Give me a colour sweetheart, are you okay with this?"

Baekhyun only managed a gurgled moan and nod in response and Chanyeol stopped the vibrations "Baek? I need a colour from you baby, I won't carry on without it"

"Green-I can do this. Please don't be gone too long- please" He mumbled through the euphoria. Chanyeol only smiled softly, replacing the blindfold and the chain and kicking up the vibrations to their highest setting.

"I won't baby, just imagine I'm going to be in that meeting just knowing you're waiting at home for me like this" He growled, pressing one more kiss on the crown of Baekhyun's cock before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Baekhyun let the silence set in, with only the buzz of the vibrator- alternating every few minutes keeping him close to the edge.

He didn't know how many times he came dry, or was so close to coming. He didn't know how many times he screamed through his teeth gritted around the chain.

Or when he started sobbing for release. 

He didn't know how much time had gone by, or how hard he was rocking and moaning against the vibrator- or how long he had been digging his nails into the palm of his hands.

He couldn't do anything except take it all in and feel.

It was probably only twenty minutes but it felt like hours, unable to keep his jaw clenched anymore, the chain slipped from his teeth and Baekhyun heaved a sob, no- no! He couldn't fail this. He had promised Chanyeol he wouldn't. He tried in vain to reach for the chain with his mouth, but it simply slipped down his chest, drawing a harsh, breathless moan from Baekhyun.

But the vibrations had never ceased, no matter what- forcing him to flirt with the edge over and over.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol please come back- please please- I can't... I can't" He was outright crying- he didn't care. He felt like if he didn't come he was going to explode.

"I'm here baby, I'm back" Chanyeol's deep voice soothed him. Baekhyun hadn't heard when the taller had come back in "You did so well for me, baby boy"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the chain in-"

Chanyeol shushed him gently, pulling the tie from the head board and off his wrists and the blindfold from around his eyes "It's okay darling, you did so well- I'm so proud of you" He kissed the top of Baekhyun's head, as the other blinked back to focus on his dominant "My perfect little slut"

And all the mild panic Baekhyun had felt for dropping the chain vanished, replaced by a low, warm flush in chest- Chanyeol was proud of him again. He had done it.

Chanyeol pulled off the clamps gently, tenderly grazing the bruised buds "My beautiful slut, you took everything I gave you today. Now, tell me, what do you want me to do for you, baby?"

He could feel Chanyeol's rock hard dick pressed against his thigh as he moved to straddle him "Please fuck me, I've been so good sir"

"Mmm, you really have" With a swift motion Chanyeol unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of the confine of his trousers "Get me ready then, baby boy"

And Baekhyun shimmied down Chanyeol's legs until he was face to face with his cock, licking a thick stripe up the underside and watching Chanyeol groan brokenly. God, had he been this hard through his meeting too? Baekhyun couldn't help but blush at the thought that his boyfriend had been this turned on while he had been at home- bound and grinding against the sheets.

Fuck.

He wrapped his soft lips around Chanyeol's girth and allowed himself to push down, taking it in inch by inch and by-passing his gag-reflex. Chanyeol's cock pushed to the back of his throat and Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of being so perfectly full, the vibrator still snuggly in his ass. He bobbed his head, allowing the tip of Chanyeol's cock to press against his throat and reveling in the moans torn from his now less-controlled partner.

Chanyeol tensed his thighs. This was so fucking good, the way Baekhyun flattened his tongue against the veins, the way he suckled on the tip, and the way he lapped at the slit leaking pre-cum was nearly all to much even for his iron-clad control.

"Shit Baekhyun, get up here" He growled finally having enough and Baekhyun gave an impish smirk before crawling his way back into Chanyeol's lap, foregoing the rules;

"Fuck me please?" He pressed a kiss against Chanyeol's lips and the latter grinned;

"It would be my pleasure" He drew the vibrator out as gently as he could in his haste and pressed the tip of his cock against Baekhyun's now slick entrance "Ready babe?"

"I've been ready for an hour now Chan-" Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol thrust up into him pushing himself in to the hilt in one swift motion, giving Baekhyun 2 seconds to breathe before his hips were jerking up again, pistoning in and out of the smaller male, hands gripping his wide hips with enough force to bruise;

"God, yes yes yes- fuckkk" Baekhyun mewled, as Chanyeol stretched him wide and pummelled his prostate, forcing his eyes to roll back into his head. He wasn't going to last long like this, he had already been denied and over stimulated too many times.

The cock-ring was still around his base.

"Chan- sir, the ring- please can I come?"

Chanyeol held Baekhyun in place with one arm now around his slender waist, allowing the shorter to bounce to the same rhythm, his red cock rubbing pre-cum furiously against his abs "Just hold out for me a bit longer baby, I'm so close too- can't wait to fill you up"

Chanyeol pulled out suddenly and flipped Baekhyun onto his front, not sparing a second to rail back into him, his hips being the only thing lifted off the bed as Chanyeol held onto him, nailing his prostate from this position, leaving the shorter wailing for release;

"Please let me come, p-lease let me come-"

And then Chanyeol pushed the ring off with one hand and reached forward to pinch a nipple with the other, his frame almost enveloping Baekhyun's smaller one as he leaned into his ear "Come for me, darling"

Baekhyun's whole body gave out, trembling and sobbing as his long awaited orgasm crashed through him, body shaking and muscles tightening so much it was almost painful. Chanyeol followed soon after, the last few thrusts almost pulled out of him by Baekhyun's walls squeezing around him, he emptied with a soft grunt into the shorter before nearly collapsing on top, breath coming out in pants.

He pressed his sticky forehead onto Baekhyun's pliant shoulder and felt a soft giggle from the small male under him "Ew, Yeol, that's gross"

Chanyeol only huffed out a laugh, not pulling out of the shorter but tugging them into a more comfortable position on their sides, Baekhyun as the smaller spoon.

Baekhyun loved this just as much as the ties and the blindfolds. He almost forgot this bit happened everytime. Chanyeol would pull him into his embrace and cuddle him, not even leaving him for a second no matter how sticky and sweaty they both were. He pressed little kisses onto Baekhyun's neck and on his knuckles until he heard Baekhyun's breathing even out a little more;

"I'm going to go get you some water and something to eat. Then we can get to treating those adorable little nipples and your ass" He laughed as Baekhyun tried to swat him and mumbled 'asshole' under his breath.

Chanyeol pulled out gently and Baekhyun proceeded to seek warmth from the duvets instead. The taller was back in a second, unopened bottle in hand and Baekhyun barely managed to sit up to drink from it before flopping back against the sullied sheets.

"Do you think you can manage a shower?" Chanyeol asked gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed to trace patterns on Baekhyun's slender back and Baekhyun grinned up at him lazily;

"If you carry me maybe" He was joking but Chanyeol smiled mischieviously before grabbing Baekhyun around the waist and slinging him into his arms;

"Your wish is my command darling"

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes but accepted the soft kiss Chanyeol pressed against his lips as he turned on the warm water for the shower.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun up in the shower and cleaned him off, peppering him with kisses before drying him off, changing the sheets and tucking the smaller into the bed.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous again, I'm... trying, really" Baekhyun pondered, voice soft but Chanyeol only smoothed his fingers soothingly through Baekhyun's mildly damp hair;

"It's okay, I hope you know how serious I am when I say I don't want anyone else." He looked at Baekhyun, eyes softening slightly "Let's forget about it, shall we? It's been a long day"

Baekhyun nodded, limbs feeling weirdly heavy. He was exhausted- today had been a roller-coaster. And he really did want to forget it now.

Chanyeol turned to face the shorter after climbing into bed and for a brief second Baekhyun saw vulnerability- no scary mafia boss, no dominant- just meek Chanyeol, his boyfriend Chanyeol;

"I hope I didn't go too far today... and that you enjoyed it?"

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly "Really... it was perfect. You're perfect. I... I panicked about the chain for a moment, I'm not going to lie. But the whole thing was mind-blowing. Thankyou."

Chanyeol laughed gently, pressing a final kiss to Baekhyun's head " I'll leave the chain down next time, if you behave. And you don't need to thank me, idiot. I love doing stuff like that with you- and only you." And then more softly, "I love you Baek"

"I love you too, dumbass" Baekhyun giggled jabbing Chanyeol's side "You really are a big softie"

Chanyeol took his sweet revenge by tickling Baekhyun until he was breathless and retracted his statement, only letting him go when he admitted Chanyeol was a big bad mafia boss.

Really, Chanyeol was his big softie.

______________________________________________________

It was late now, well after three AM when Baekhyun groggily woke, the fresh sheets were so much nicer and his shower and the ointment Chanyeol had spread on his bruising body actually made him feel so much better. But when he turned over to roll into Chanyeol's embrace the taller wasn't there.

He sat up hurriedly, switching on a bed-side lamp and looked around, only to notice the taller was out on the balcony, phone pressed to his ear and his eyebrows furrowed, hair ruffled as if he had been running his hands through it. His dressing gown flapped around him in the early morning breeze.

He didn't look happy about whatever he was talking about or who-ever he was talking to. Noticing the light in the room, Chanyeol turned around, said something briefly to the person on the other end and hung up. He walked back in almost looking sheepish;

"Sorry if I woke you up" He mumbled, eyes looking tired from the lack of sleep, he rubbed a frustrated hand over his face;

"No, you didn't. I just noticed you weren't there." Baekhyun whispered back leaning into Chanyeol's firm back as he sat on the edge of the bed "Was that to do with the meeting you had earlier?"

The taller stiffened for a second and then sighed "Yeah. I... I don't want you to worry about it, I was just talking to Sehun about what happened and how to... deal with it"

Baekhyun tried not to get too excited, this was the most Chanyeol had divulged about his life as a mafia boss, always making sure to keep Baekhyun protected; "So... what was the meeting about?"

Chanyeol turned to face him, serious eyes searching the shorter's face as he would do in a scene, before he closed his eyes "We should get some sleep."

"Please, Yeol, I want to know?" Baekhyun asked softly, fingers reaching for Chanyeol's and threading them together "We are together, I'd like to know why my boyfriend is up at the butt-crack of dawn looking all serious?"

Chanyeol cracked a small smile at that "You know I told you about the up-rising in the south?" The shorter nodded "Well, it turns out to be more than that... the uprising was a distraction to over-take one our trade routes with the Hong Kong casinos who bring in fake money. And real guns." Chanyeol took a deep breath "They used the uprising to massacre one of the teams we had positioned to guard the routes- one man survived but I know they let him live purely to stir shit up. It's just a big mess at the moment."

He turned and cupped Baekhyun's face "I can't have you getting involved or going down there, do you hear me?" Baekhyun nodded, he understood the worry since some of his deliveries were in the south of the district "I'll make sure to let Junmyeon know too"

Chanyeol nodded "We probably won't have time like this for a while... with everything going on. I'm sorry"

Baekhyun suddenly felt furious, how could Chanyeol be stupid enough to apologise when he had bigger shit going on "Dont apologise." he gritted out, before his voice softened "I'll always be here to support you, even if it does sound highly illegal and I don't really understand most of it. I love you and I'll be here no matter what"

Chanyeol chuckled and the finality of his boyfriend's words "Of course you will baby" He reached over and flicked the lamp out, only the open curtains flooding the room with the light of the moon;

"Goodnight beautiful" He whispered cradling Baekhyun into him, Baekhyun responded with a sleepy kiss against Chanyeol's stomach, enjoying the embrace and knowing it would be a time yet before he got to lay in his arms like this again.

"Goodnight, my big bad mafia boss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe if you enjoyed!  
> Every comment means the world to me- let me know what you think!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	5. Once In A Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun learns a little more about what Chanyeol does for a living.

Warnings: Depictions of violent scenes, express violence described.

Excessive fluff (Does that count as a warning?)

_______________________________________________________

It had been a while since Baekhyun had to make a delivery to Park Manor itself. He was dressed in his usual work clothes of a light blue and white striped shirt that dropped around mid-thigh and was imprinted with the logo of his company and skin tight black jeans. He'd made an effort with actually combing his hair today, knowing he'd be seeing Chanyeol in all his glory as the Boss of Exodus. 

He felt the heat that came with seeing Park Chanyeol head to toe in a luxury suit with his hair slicked back and that dark, dark look in his eyes. 

Glancing at his phone, he wondered if he should let Chanyeol know that he was here but then decided against it, not wanting to bother Chanyeol if he was busy. After all he was just here for a few brief moments. 

It had (again) been hectic since they'd last been together. They only got brief moments like this these days- a gentle brush of the hand, a kiss on the cheek- nowadays Chanyeol wouldn't even come to the home they had separate to Park Manor, opting to sleep in his office and have Yixing pick up his suits.

So it was an understatement to say that Baekhyun was really looking forward to seeing him- even if it was briefly.

Keeping in mind that Chanyeol was still as strict as ever, Baekhyun nodded to Yixing on his way in and made his way up to Chanyeol's office. Taking a deep breath and steadying his shaking hands as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Chanyeol's voice called out, a tinge of frustration in it and Baekhyun pushed the door open, only to be met by three pairs of dark eyes rather than just Chanyeol's alone. He recognised them as Sehun and Kyungsoo- Chanyeol's right hand men.

"Um..." Baekhyun swallowed thickly, no matter how many times he'd done this, it didn't take away from the aura in the room, the fear that encapsulated him the minute he set foot into his boyfriend's dangerous world- and it didn't fail to remind him of some of the things Chanyeol was truly capable of, if he wanted to.

"Do you...S-should I leave it here, M-Mr Park?" He stuttered, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but Chanyeol only looks at him with a slight tilt of his head;

"No, bring it here." He beckons Baekhyun over with two fingers, one elbow resting on the desk surrounded by sheets of paper, his face showing no emotion and the shorter felt a flush run up his neck, suddenly very aware that both Kyungsoo and Sehun are also watching his every move.

Sehun has a tiny smirk on his face and Kyungsoo is almost staring straight into his soul. He wants this to be over and just as he thinks he's home free, Chanyeol lifts his head from observing the parcel and its contents;

"Mr Byun." It's not a question. It's an order.

Baekhyun freezes on the spot, one hand nearly on the door handle. "Um... yes?" He turns around not meeting the taller's gaze.

"You were late. Do not let it happen again." His voice is like ice and with a horrible finality that makes Baekhyun's palm sweat as he bows deeply in apology;

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again, sir- M-Mr Park, sir" His voice is shaking and he can barely control the quiver in it when he responds. With his last ounce of courage, he looks back up to Chanyeol, his boyfriend's eyes are fixed on his and he's nearly a hundred percent sure he's angry at having his rules broken, as he had mentioned this to the smaller a million times-

"Baek, I'm not being an asshole- but if you're going to deliver the stuff- I need it to be on time. They're often important things for clients or documents for me. They cannot be late. I have to be punctual and professional, despite my career choices."

So, he must be angry and it makes a shiver run down Baekhyun's spine thinking of the consequences. And then he sees the tiny smirk playing on Chanyeol's lips- the one he has when he's planning something devious.

And it makes his blood run cold.

Baekhyun blinks for a beat, unsure of what to do and the fear must show on his face because Chanyeol's face softens momentarily- smirk dying away, finally deciding to take pity on him; 

"You may leave." 

Baekhyun doesnt need to be told twice. He almost sprints out of the building and the gates, only relaxing mildly when he's in his car.

He hates that situation. Forgets who Chanyeol really is until he is there, stood in that vast office.

He recieves a text when he's buckling up his seatbelt- heart beating erratically, still with a few deliveries to go. 

From: Chanyeol (Babyy)

Next time sweetheart, I won't be lenient to your mistakes- regardless of the company.

______________________________________________________

Baekhyun thinks about that encounter for the next week, wanting nothing more than to forget the text his boyfriend sent him. Finally, plucking up the courage- he decides to confront him one day after work, just to apologise and clear the air. It has been suffocating lately.

To: Chanyeol (Babyyy)

Can we meet up? I have something to deliver for you and then maybe we can have dinner together tonight?

He waits almost holding his breath for the reply, he's been wanting to talk about this for a week and he's barely heard from Chanyeol since then.

From: Chanyeol (Babyyy)

Sure. I'll see you at Park Manor.

Baekhyun's heart sinks at the lack of endearments. Chanyeol always put something no matter how busy he was... did this mean that Chanyeol was finally getting tired of him? Tired of his lack of effort?

He shakes the thought away and returns back to filtering through his deliveries for the day. He just had to get through today and he could at least see Chanyeol once again.

__________________________________________________

The next time Baekhyun sees Chanyeol the sky is darkening once more to hail the end of the day, there's tinges of orange and blue on the horizon mixing into a pastel purple somewhere along the skyline and Baekhyun cant help but think its breath-taking. Like all those time's he'd been sat in Chanyeol's office watching the sun set together.

He missed that.

He can't deny that he's been mildly stressed the whole day, his worries gnawing at him until Junmyeon sent him away half an hour early for simply loitering in the office.

The taller is waiting outside Park Manor just as he pulls up outside the gates, the wind rustling his long coat and his hair is no longer slicked back, flopping messily into his eyes the red fading into softer tones. He'd made sure to be on time today- he would not be facing Chanyeol's wrath if he could help it. The shorter almost jumps out of his skin when he spots the taller leaning against his sports car in the driveway.

"Hey you" He blushes, before beginning to ramble from his nerves- the worries of the day and not having discussed the last office incident catching up to him "Chanyeol, about last time- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... fuck up..." He trails off because Chanyeol looks... adorable and happy.

His wide eyes are just staring at Baekhyun and his cheeks are flushed, and he's got that cute smile on his face which shows his dimples- and it's so strange to see him like this stood outside of Park Manor of all places which basically encompasses the mafia side to his life. He leans down and presses a kiss to Baekhyun's lips tenderly, a hand sliding around his waist and tugging him closer;

"It's okay, Baek. And hello to you too, you look beautiful" He breathes "How's your day been?" And Baekhyun's heart settles into a soft, warm glow- Chanyeol missed him. He missed him enough to look like a giddy child finally getting Halloween candy.

"I... It's been good" Baekhyun laughs, eyes crinkling up into their trademark cresents "Are you okay?"

Chanyeol shakes his head and narrows his eyes "I'm okay too, are you going to make another jab here that I should be more mafia-esque, because I will kick your ass" But there's no bite to his words and he's still smiling even if it's softer. "I'm glad you're here."

Baekhyun just shakes his head with a giggle "No no! I promise. But what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your office scaring people shitless?" He doesn't mention the way his heart flutters at Chanyeol being happy to see him again.

Chanyeol laughs out loud at that one and flicks Baekhyun's forehead "Is that all you think I do for a living?" He huffs "No, actually, I was waiting to get my parcel from you, I couldn't have it be late again. It's for my final meeting of the day- then we can have dinner?"

"I.. I'm not late that often! But here, " Baekhyun feels mildly offended, handing the parcel over "Dinner after your meeting sounds great" Baekhyun is about to ask something, Chanyeol can see it in his eyes, and then the shorter opts to keep his mouth shut.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes instead and the shorter's dramatics "If you were late again, I would not have been happy Baekhyun- we both know that" His tone suggests he's really not joking right now and Baekhyun believes it "Besides, it's better this way, because you don't look like you're going to pass out on the spot either" He winks with a grin.

Baekhyun puffs up and gets defensive instantly "I did not look like I'm going to pass out last time.. I.. just- you! You always have a look!" He flounders before sulking, clinging to Chanyeol's arm as the other makes his way back into the house and towards his office;

"A look?" Chanyeol questions, cocking an eyebrow. He knows the look.

"Um..." Baekhyun falters "Yeah... you look at me like I'm transparent to you- you see right through me. And that you know that you could break me." He sucks a breath in, his voice a timid whisper "It's terrifying, I dont know how you do it."

Chanyeol bends slightly and kisses Baekhyun's forehead "I wouldn't really hurt you, Baek- you know that" And then he smiles mischieviously, poking Baekhyun's cheek "Not much, at least"

Baekhyun gawks and splutters incoherently, trying to stave off his giggles, while the taller seats himself at his office desk, persona changing entirely and he looks expectantly at Baekhyun; "Well? Do you need something, Mr Byun? Or are we done here?" He teases, just to watch Baekhyun shiver and fumble with his words. He concluds that it's fun to make Baekhyun squirm intentionally, every now and then.

"I...I... Can I stay?" Baekhyun whispers finally- pushing his previous thought out, fingers fiddling with his clothes as he always did when he was nervous and Chanyeol's eyebrows shoot up, suprise evident on his face;

"You want to watch my meeting?" He repeats as if he's struggling to believe what the smaller is asking of him "Baekhyun, I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"Please, I'll be quiet, you wont even know I'm here- I'll be good, Chanyeol- Mr Park, please!" Baekhyun pleads, hands clasped together, puppy eyes on full show and his lip out in a tiny pout. 

Chanyeol simply sighs, fingers combing through his hair "Stop being so damn cute. Go bring that chair to this corner-" He points a foot and half behind his desk, a little to the left of his own seat "And do not move, do not speak and whatever you do- do not interrupt me, if you value your life - am I clear, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun only nods numbly and tries to understand really how important this is "Yes sir"

The shorter returns with the chair and stands awkwardly for a second, looking between himself and Chanyeol. The taller looks up once more with wide eyes, looking over his other half "Everything okay?"

Baekhyun flushes pink "Yeah... I.." He wanted a kiss, he wanted some comfort before all this begins, that Chanyeol is still his Chanyeol. The taller sees straight through it, tugging Baekhyun's wrist until he's stood between Chanyeol's spread knees, still not meeting his gaze.

"Baekhyun" He calls softly, long fingers tapping the inside of his wrist "Kiss me, baby."

And Baekhyun doesn't hesitate, he cups Chanyeol's face- eyes closed, pressing into the soft mouth he's been craving properly, mouthing at the plush lower lip before dragging it into his mouth, suckling along the seams before prodding his tongue in. He licks, sucks and bites until he's breathless. Chanyeol allows him to take the lead, to take what he wants from the kiss, to take the warmth and the comfort the shorter is currently so insecure about.

This was for Baekhyun.

Breaking away, Baekhyun was panting, eyes glazed "Fuck... I forget how good... fuck" He whispers, clearly affected by the kiss, his trembling hands still on Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol only smiles, placing a soft peck on his lips before leaning back;

"Are you feeling better? Ready?" His voice is soft and Baekhyun nods;

"I can take it, whatever happens. I can"

Chanyeol nods and turns back to a file on his desk as Baekhyun takes his own seat "Whatever does happen here, stays in this room. You'll probably see things you dont like. Youll see me do things you dont like, but you asked to be here. So, I'm going to spell this out, Baek," Chanyeol raised his dark, cold eyes up "Once the meeting begins, you do not have permission to leave this room until I say so and you do not have permission to speak. It's for your own good, believe me."

Baekhyun settles in his chair and a feeling of dread mixes in with his excitement at being allowed to watch. What could Chanyeol possibly be doing in this meeting that he may not like? Surely it's just a meeting?

He was, once again, so very wrong.

The meeting was supposed to start at 8:30PM sharp but it's now 8:35PM. Baekhyun hasn't spoken a word in the last fifteen minutes, nerves strung too high and Chanyeol looked too busy (and scary) to actually interupt. 

Chanyeol was still flitting back and forth with the file on his desk before he gets a message on his phone and his eyes grow intensely darker. 

"Finally" he mumbles, clearly out of patience, before he straightens up his suit, leans back in his seat- long legs cross over at the knee and one elbow on the armrest to lean his chin into his losely curled fist. He looks the epitome of power.

And Baekhyun can feel it in the room, like a burst of cold air, it feels when Chanyeol is like this- the shadows in the room are darker, the lights impossibly dimmer and the sole focus is the man sitting behind the desk.

He looks like someone not to be fucked with.

Yixing opens the door to the office with a short bow and Kyungsoo and Sehun stride in, bodily pulling another person into the room. The guy has a bag over his head, his wrists tied behind his back and obvious gashes on his stomach and arms. He could hear the guy's muffled wailing under the hood, like he had been gagged.

Sehun dumps the body so that it slumps to it's knees, very visibly shaking- if not from his injuries, from the fear of being dropped like a sack of shit in front of the Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stomach flips wildly, suddenly nauseous- fuck. He had not expected this. He steels every fibre in his body to not cry there and then. Would they kill this guy? Right here?

He watches as Chanyeol indicates to Kyungsoo to remove the hood and as he does so, a battered face comes into view, with big wide eyes staring back at Chanyeol. Never leaving his face.

The taller's smile turns lethal.

"You're late" Baekhyun almost jumps at the familiar words- wound too tightly in his chair, before he realises they're directed to Sehun and Kyungsoo, and both bow apologetically;

"He wasn't willing to co-operate at first" Kyungsoo said, not raising his eyes to Chanyeol's out of respect, but there was no fear in his voice "So it took some time to..." He muses his words, looking at the state of the man on the floor "convince him, per se"

"I see" Chanyeol bent his knees so that he's face level with the guy in front of him "You like fucking things up for me, don't you Daejung?" The guy shakes his head desperately, the tape around his mouth hindering him and Chanyeol only grins, wild and feral.

"Oh but you do" Chanyeol chides almost sing-songy, standing up "You're the one responsible for the uprising in the south, you're the one responsible for selling out where part of the team was stationed. What you didn't count on was how many men I was willing to lose- do you not know how replaceable people are in this world?."

Daejung's eyes shoot open, wide. What?

Even Baekhyun feels confused. He was following everything that was happening until then. 

Park Chanyeol only laughs darkly "What? You didn't think that I would find out? You thought I was some clueless fucking shit who wouldn't know?" His face turns angry and he graps a fistful of Daejung's hair, yanking it so hard he's pulling him off the ground by that force alone "Who the fuck do you think I am? Just some low-level mobster?" He spits, words laced with venom as the guy drops to the floor, terror over coming his features as he sprawls there.

"Take his gag out- I want to hear him beg for his life" Chanyeol's voice is hard and Sehun rips the taped gag cloth out of Daejung's mouth. The man instantly starts begging, pleading to be spared;

"Please, I never meant for this- sir, I- spare me. I'll do anything you ask!"

Chanyeol kicks hims squarely in the chest with a sudden force, winding the guy completely, letting him gasp in lungfuls of air uselessly.

Baekhyun clamps his lips to hold back a petrified whimper.

"See, initially" Chanyeol began, circling Daejung like a shark "I wasn't so bothered about your little uprising- I knew what you were trying to do and honestly, I could have silenced you all with a flick of my wrist" He cocks his head while Daejung refuses to meet his hardened gaze "I wanted to see where you would take this... you think I didn't know how you were fucking me off behind my back? Trying to talk the casinos into starting your own little rig? Dragging people into your own little club?"

Chanyeol laughs and its full of nothing but spite "I knew when you ordered the hit on my men" He concludes for the final bombshell and Daejung barely holds back a sob, fumbling with his words but Chanyeol silences him with a hand "I'm a reasonable man Daejung, an uprising I could forgive. But a straight up coup under my nose, is something else. Some men, I was willing to lose- if it meant I had solid evidence of your activities. Wouldn't want to cause a fight to break out between gangs for no reason- no matter how easily I can squash them."

Daejung makes a feeble attempt to speak and Chanyeol cuts it short by stepping firm on the back of his neck this time, squeezing with enough pressure to be dizzying- but not enough to kill him- yet. 

"Do you think you're clever Kim?" He's smirking now, foot pressing a little harder, hearing the man choke on his own spit "Do you?"

There's a pause in the room. A deafening silence filled only by the gasps of the man, apologies tumbling out of his mouth.

"No, no" Chanyeol's tone never raises from it's depths, but it's almost playful "I think you should listen Daejung, because your first wrong move was underestimating me. Secondly, did you think you were going to leave here alive?" 

He steps off the his neck and instead stamps on the back of Daejung's skull satisfied with the short crack he hears and with enough force to break his nose, the fresh blood adding to the cacophony of bruises and battered markings on the man's face. Daejung attempts to stand, swaying on his knees, even with his arms tied behind his back, and Chanyeol takes out a sleek, silver knife, the handle beautiful engraved with 'Exodus' and their symbol.

Baekhyun can't help the sob that escapes his lips, it rings loud and clear in the room. He doesn't know when he started crying or when his heart felt like it was lodged in his throat. His knuckles are white from gripping the arm rests of his chair so that he doesn't bolt from the room.

He doesn't have permission to do so. He wouldn't dare- not right now. Not when he was the one who asked for this, and he would see it through.

Chanyeol's eyes flick to him. To the distress evident on Baekhyun's face, to how hard he's trying to keep himself together.

Daejung lets out a panicked scream and tries to flee the room, with Chanyeol's momentary lapse in focus.

Chaos insues as Kyungsoo kicks his knees, taking the other man out and tumbling to the floor with him, using his own momentum to flip them over so that Kyungsoo is straddling the man's back, pinning him to the floor by his head as he struggles uselessly with his legs. It seems Kyungsoo, for a tiny man, is much stronger than he looks.

Sehun and Chanyeol remain unmoving by the desk, unbothered. Chanyeol didn't even flinch at the fight- he had thought about every possible outcome of this meeting including this one, that's what the file had been for afterall.

"Really Daejung, you're causing me nothing but trouble tonight" He pulls out a little ball from his pocket with a red button on top of it. Its small enough that Baekhyun can't quite make out what it is.

"Sehun" Chanyeol calls, his voice ringing clear, as he strides over to where Daejung has finally stopped struggling. "Cover his eyes" he nods towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun goes to make a sound to argue, but Sehun slaps a hand over his mouth in warning- this was not the time- and Chanyeol glances up at him, and in the last few seconds- Baekhyun sees no mercy in his black eyes before Sehun swifty covers his eyes with his hand.

He hears Chanyeol's voice, thick with hatred. He hears the jingle of a watch strap being undone. He can't make sense of it. "Open wide, Daejung"

"Fuck you, you fucking assh-" 

A loud crack like bones splitting fills the room and Baekhyun flinches back without actually seeing it, Sehun's hand still firm and steady over his eyes. He hears the watch jingle once more as it's clasped back into place, followed by a sigh.

There's a few beats of silence, where he can hear Daejung's raggard breathing before there's tape being ripped open once more.

"Sehun, you can let him go now." Chanyeol's voice calls and Sehun moves from his side without another word, stopping by Chanyeol;

"Where would you like me to take him, sir?" He enquires with a nod towards Daejung's body, with his mouth now taped shut, holding something firmly in place. A tiny pressure bomb, one that would shatter his teeth up into his skull if he opened his mouth too wide, releasing any pressure. It was too small to cause any damage to anyone but the person who's mouth it was in. The perfect torture and the perfect end for someone like him.

Chanyeol had always been meticulous in his planning- to the fine details.

"Take him to the abandoned warehouse down by the docks, make sure any traces of yourselves are removed." Chanyeol mused, eyes now trained on Baekhyun and his movements, even if the other wont look at him "Leave his body there, I want them to be able to see my work"

Baekhyun manages to flick his eyes to the man's chest. Carved and bleeding into his stomach is the lettering PCY. He gulps back the bile that rises in his throat.

Kyungsoo grins wickedly "You always did have a flair for the dramatics, Chanyeol"

Even Sehun grins "I dont know why you bothered decorating this piece of shit in the first place- didn't even put up a decent fight" He cracks his neck, taking the separate, small detonator from Chanyeol with a nod.

Daejung knows his fate now- knows he cannot run from it. Knew his fate the moment Sehun and Kyungsoo dragged him through the door. Knew he would not live to see the next day.

"Get him out of my sight"

Silence fills the room as the door closes behind Sehun, Kyungsoo and their extra man, his strangled sobs echoing in the hallway.

Chanyeol says nothing, simply looks exhausted, rolling out the kinks in his neck.

Baekhyun doesn't move either- is unsure of if he should hug his boyfriend or if he should just wait quietly. His heart is shaking manically, his hands trembling, his body feeling like he's being doused repeatedly with cold water.

He had not expected to see all that.

Chanyeol eventually sits down, dragging a hand over his face "You okay?" he calls, voice sounding strained.

Baekhyun doesn't answer for a moment, thinking quietly and for once Chanyeol doesn't demand an answer; "Are you?" He questions back, looking over Chanyeol's drained form;

Chanyeol laughs and it's hollow "It doesn't get easier if that's what you mean. Doing that. But I have to, kill or be killed. That's the kind of life my father signed me up for all those years ago and the life that's now mine by choice, Baekhyun" He takes a deep breath "So am I okay? Yeah, I'm alive. That asshole would have used any opportunity to kill me. That's what he was trying to do."

"I know that" Baekhyun's voice is small, the seriousness of it all settling in the pit of his stomach "I just... it's scary you know. That you're this hard, cold person and also the soft, adorable sweetheart who meets me for dinner and fucks me like I'm precious. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Chanyeol grins at that and this time his smile is soft "I love you Baekhyun, that's why you get the softer side too. Most people who've met me and survived aren't even sure that side exists. To them, it never will"

Baekhyun nods "I know that too. I... god, that was scary." He laughs to lighten the mood "You really know how to conduct a room don't you?"

Chanyeol stands up from his seat slowly and doesn't miss the way Baekhyun flinches momentarily before he relaxes and realises Chanyeol is just his Chanyeol.

"I know it was scary, darling" Chanyeol cups his cheek "There's a reason why I don't want you here for meetings, why I don't want you always seeing what I do" He kisses Baekhyun's forehead "Because sometime's its not the best version of me. But it is a part of me, I just don't want you to walk away from me because this part also exists."

Baekhyun shakes his head "I wouldn't" and he leans into the palm, letting the tears roll freely down his face and Chanyeol tugs him into his embrace and lets him cry on his expensive suit. Lets him let out all the emotion of seeing something so horrifying, of seeing the blood and the violence and cruel words.

The pain.

He kisses him and whispers sweet nothings to him as the smaller works through it, wraps his mind around what he's witnessed. 

Eventually, Baekhyun stops crying and looks up to see Chanyeol looking at him with nothing but fondness and love "You're exceptionally brave, do you know that?" He chuckles softly and Baekhyun shakes his head again;

"I'm not- I think me crying for 20 minutes would have proved that" he sniffles with a pout.

Chanyeol kisses him fully this time "Yeah, but you just watched your boyfriend beat the shit out of someone and send them to their death without bolting or even vomiting. I have to say, I'm proud." His grin turns mischievious once more "Not only that, you dared to cry on his expensive ass suit for 20 minutes straight- that takes real guts"

Its meant to be a joke but Baekhyun is a jumble of nerves still and he jumps back from Chanyeol's lap, realising his mistake instantly and apologising for ruining a really nice suit. Again, Chanyeol as the Boss and Chanyeol as his boyfriend, were sometimes worlds apart, he recognised that fully now.

Chanyeol only deadpans him, pulling him down so Baekhyun's straddling him once again "Stop that. Nothing matters to me as much as you do- not this suit, not this room, not anything in this world. So, don't apologise- I'm not angry or upset about it, you don't need to worry. I just want to make sure you're okay."

They sit like that for another half an hour, before Baekhyun's stomach rumbles as a dead give away and he smiles shyly;

"Can we have dinner now?"

Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles "You've just watched me do... that, but you can still stomach food?"

"Chanyeol." It's Baekhyun's turn to be blunt "Just because you shut me out of things you do to protect me, doesnt mean I dont have an inkling of what goes on. When you're a mafia boss, I dont exactly think you go around selling flowers- I know there's violence and other shit involved. I... it scared me at first to see it up close, I'm not going to lie."

He takes a deep breath before continuing, "And if I'm honest, if I ever sit in on another meeting, I need you to promise that it actually is a meeting, because I wont be able to stomach it again, for sure" He heaves in another breath "But I can accept it. Because I love you more than I can put into words and I'll take all the parts of you that I can manage" He finishes his little speech by linking their fingers together "So, before I get upset and angry over being basically starved, can we get dinner? Your treat?" He bats his eyelashes at the taller who only gapes at him for a second before pinching Baekhyun's cheek and planting a kiss on his nose, sighing;

"I thought I told you to stop being so cute, goddammit" He dramatically clutches his heart "But fine, I dont want to see Byun Baekhyun get lethal on me just because he's hungry, let's go"

Baekhyun almost skips out of the room, with a giddy grin at the thought of food "I could definitely kick your ass in a fight, you should be worried"

Chanyeol can't believe how lucky he is to have found someone like Baekhyun. Sure, he knows Baekhyun wont have gotten over what he's seen that quickly, but he's willing to help him work through it. To keep him by his side.

Chanyeol only raises an eyebrow at him "That sounds like a challenge, Byun. I don't think you want that"

"You're just scared" Baekhyun mocks and Chanyeol laughs;

"Okay then, me and you can fight it out- first person to tap out is the loser"

"You're on, big man"

"Whatever, just make sure you don't back out at the last minute" Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist, nodding to Yixing as they pass him on the first landing, tugging Baekhyun close enough to lean in and mutter "You know I've been a trained fighter since I was like 7, don't you?"

Baekhyun gulps and Chanyeol hides his smirk in the smaller's hair as he nuzzles it, having no real intention to fight.

Baekhyun promises Chanyeol that he'll keep his mouth shut from then on as they eat dinner and stop driving himself into these situations. 

Although, if he's honest- he would do anything to spend time with Chanyeol, even if it meant fighting him. (Preferably naked).

Chanyeol promises to make more time for Baekhyun, even if it means sitting him in on some meetings. After all, the only right hand man he wants most, is the one that falls asleep in his arms at the end of the day.

_____________________________________________

"Hey!" Baekhyun calls out to Chanyeol as the taller gets out of his car, he's wearing ripped jeans and an old battered t-shirt today and looks nothing like he did a few days ago. He looks like a normal, every-day guy. Chanyeol gives him a small wave as he makes his way over, grin already on his face, lighting it up.

"Hey yourself" He calls kissing Baekhyun gently and Baekhyun looks up at him with the most stern face he can muster, drawing his eyebrows together in an effort to look angry;

"You're late" He mimicks and Chanyeol's expression morphs from shocked to incredulous, swatting Baekhyun's ass as he doubles over laughing;

"Woww" He draws out, wiping away any stray tears "Never thought you'd use that on me- also, for your information- I'm never late, I'm always on time- you're just early" he sassed, flicking his hair and eventually pulling the shorter into his chest once more.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the display of cockiness (and he has to admit normalcy too) "Of course you are, your majesty" He sighs into the cuddles "Should we head inside so we can get started on the movie and snacks I made?"

"Can you keep calling me your majesty? I think I like it." He grins before he diverts his own attention "Wait, you made snacks?!" Chanyeol's already pushing the door open like an eager puppy and inhales loudly "God, that smells amazing- what did you make?"

"Chicken wings, nachos- you name it- it's there" He smiles "Kyungsoo helped too- he said you'd love something like this after the... last few days dealing with that guy"

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, and he doesn't want to admit how touched he feels right now, how his heart is swimming and how head over heels he is for the man in front of him "This is perfect. I haven't had a day off in so long- I can't even remember. I was surprised when Yixing said my schedule was empty- that's your doing, I assume?"

Baekhyun only nods with a small smile of his own "Sehun got me a list of your favourite movies- which I promptly ignored because so much violence, Kyungsoo helped me cook and Yixing well he helped set things up here" He looks up at the taller, before standing up on his tiptoes and pecking those sweet lips he always craves "Everyone around you really cares about you- even if half of them are just as bad as you at showing real emotion... but they do. I do. I dont want you to stress yourself to death- you need time off too"

Chanyeol settles into the couch and pulls Baekhyun down into his lap, putting his head on the his shoulder "This, darling... this is all I need."

They settle into eating some snacks and watching some films, when Chanyeol bounces his knee and Baekhyun on it "Baek?"

"Yeah" Baekhyun says while scooping some guac onto his nachos "What's up?"

He turns and Chanyeol's looking a little misty eyed, which surprises him "Nothing, I... I'm glad you delivered my parcel that day- I know I never bring it up. But I'm glad you fucked up every part of it possible. Because without it, I wouldn't have the most perfect person- I really couldn't ask for anyone better"

Baekhyun blushes because while Chanyeol has his open moments they really rarely speak of their first encounter "I'm... really glad too... I just cant believe The Park Chanyeol, likes me, sometimes it feels like a weird dream? Do you know how many rumours there are about you? Do you know you have your own fanclub? "

"I do?" Chanyeol chuckles "Are you part of it?

Chanyeol choses to commit to memory the way Baekhyun laughs, full body wiggling as his sweet sound fills the room.

This.

This is perfect.

He spends the day watching sappy romantic comedies and laughing at every stupid joke, he eats till he feels like he's going to explode and wipes Baekhyun's tears when he get's emotional.

And that night, he promises to make love to his beautiful boyfriend, whom he really couldn't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe if you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Every comment really means a lot to mee!!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	6. Sweet As Amber Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets his alone time (and some big news).   
> Chanyeol gets to let lose a little (but only a little).

Baekhyun had planned Chanyeol's day off to a tee. Everything was in place, so when he saw Chanyeol dressed down and walking towards their house, it all slotted together perfectly. It wasn't that Chanyeol was inhuman as a boss- no, but he was cold and cut-off from the loving boyfriend that Baekhyun had gotten to know. And every now and then the smaller wanted to be selfish, and keep the warmer side of Chanyeol with him for longer.

This was the perfect opportunity, to cuddle and kiss and be out of the office and luxury of Park Manor and live like a couple of 20-something year olds on their day off, lounging about, watching Netflix and snacking heinously.

Chanyeol lay strewn across one sofa, legs hanging over the arm rests and body twisted slightly to the side to reach the chips and watch the TV. He had changed into soft sweats and a huge jumper the minute he had the opportunity and was taking full advantage of doing nothing but lounging, having Baekhyun dote on him. At that moment, Baekhyun was sat in the love seat, body facing the TV, but head turned slightly so he could appreciate how equally good Chanyeol looked out of a suit and in those grey sweats.

Realising the silence and the eyes on him, Chanyeol turned to look at his boyfriend who blushed obviously, his neck flushing like a dead giveaway to his staring. Flicking a chip at the smaller, Chanyeol grinned "You're so cute, Baek- come over here"

It wasn't an order, and it wasn't said in Chanyeol's usual commanding tone, instead Chanyeol had the most adorable pout on his face while he made grabby hands at the smaller, who obliged with a roll of his eyes, tucking himself into Chanyeol's body- facing the taller.

"Are you enjoying your day?" Baekhyun smiled up, eyes crinkling- he couldn't express how good it felt to be this free with Chanyeol- to not have to watch every word and step and action. Because for these 24 hours Chanyeol wasnt his mafia boss boyfriend- Chanyeol was his normal boyfriend, who ate junkfood and watched shitty TV shows and liked to cuddle and kiss. Just like Baekhyun.

It wasn't that he disliked Chanyeol as a mafia boss- quite to the contrary, he loved that side of the taller just as much as this one. But seeing how the job, stress and work was slowly eating away at the taller, he figured he could use a day of relaxation, even if it was on their couch on a random Tuesday morning. 

"I love this, really" Chanyeol smiled pressing a kiss against the corner of Baekhyun's lips "And I love you- maybe I should keep you in the manor to cook for me" He jested, poking at Baekhyun's sides so the smaller squirmed in place, laughing lightly;

"I would not cook for you in the office in a million years- you'd be so demanding" Baekhyun snorted "I know what you can be like- don't give me that look!"

Chanyeol chuckled "You're making me sound like a crazy person!" But he continued to press little kisses all over Baekhyun's face, eventually pulling them both until they were sitting, foreheads pressed together;

"You make me so giddy sometimes" The shorter muttered, hands placed delicately on Chanyeol's shoulder's. There was a moment of lustful haze, where Baekhyun was ready to drop to his knees to be a good sub, show the sign but Chanyeol moved past him to grabs some nachos and the moment was broken, the magic disappearing.

They settled into eating some snacks and watching some films, when Chanyeol bounces his knee and Baekhyun on it "Baek?"

"Yeah" Baekhyun says while scooping some guac onto his nachos "What's up?"

He turns and Chanyeol's looking a little misty eyed, which surprises him "Nothing, I... I'm glad you delivered my parcel that day- I know I never bring it up. But I'm glad you fucked up every part of it possible. Because without it, I wouldn't have the most perfect person- I really couldn't ask for anyone better"

Baekhyun blushes because while Chanyeol has his open moments they really rarely speak of their first encounter "I'm... really glad too... I just cant believe The Park Chanyeol, likes me, sometimes it feels like a weird dream? Do you know how many rumours there are about you? Do you know you have your own fanclub? "

"I do?" Chanyeol chuckles "Are you part of it?

Chanyeol choses to commit to memory the way Baekhyun laughs, full body wiggling as his sweet sound fills the room. "Maybe- I might be the leader"

Chanyeal nuzzles into Baekhyun's neck and laughs heartily too, he's missed being able to this, and missed being so carefree with the love of his life "God, I do not tell you this enough, but you're messy and clumsy and a wreck and oh my god, so so bad at delivering parcels, I've had too many complaints to count- but you're the most amazing boyfriend ever, so thoughtful and caring and god, I love you so much"

"I love you too dumbo" Baekhyun pouted suddenly "Hey, what do you mean you've had complaints about my deliveries?"

Chanyeol looked away sheepishly "Oh nothing... Okay, fine- Junmyeon told me that... he's gotten quite a lot of complaints... about you not following the instructions" The taller laughed at the flush that creeped along his boyfriend's neck "And I mean, that's not completely unbelievable considering your record with me"

"So what? Is he going to fire me?" Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, the job had been getting boring and Baekhyun was ready to try something new. 

"It's not his choice" Chanyeol mumbled, playing with Baekhyun's finger's "It's mine, remember?" Oh yes, Chanyeol was the owner of their little company, hence he got all his contraband goods imported and delivered through the company, while also making some additional cash on the side- not that he needed it.

"We can talk about this when we're back in the office Baek, I just want to relax today and not think about that, okay?" Chanyeol's eyes drooped a little and Baekhyun bit his lip and pinched the taller's cheeks;

"You're so adorable like this, I don't think my heart can take it." He cooed "Do you know how many of your guys would have a heart attack seeing you like this?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes "I'm not that bad, shush" He tugged Baekhyun into his chest to stop his incessant teasing and eventually the both settled back into the film that had been put on.

"I'm just saying, any other day and you would have had my head for squishing your cheeks" 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun well enough to realise his teasing was well intentioned, albeit with a little hint of curiosity. Baekhyun was curious to see if Chanyeol would slip back into his self as the Boss.

"Are you trying to push my buttons, Byun?" Chanyeol couldn't deny that he loved how Baekhyun both positively tingled and stiffened at the tone and words.

And brash Baekhyun disappeared as quickly as he had come "N-no, I was just saying" he whined softly and Chanyeol allowed him back to nuzzle;

"Well stop being a little shit then" Chanyeol cradled him and kissed his nose with a small grin "Not so cocky now?"

The smaller simply stuck his tongue out childishly and looked away, opting to watch the movie once more.

Baekhyun didn't remember when he dosed off, snuggled into Chanyeol's chest, but he woke up to the credits and the taller pressing light kisses against his cheeks;

"Come on sleeping beauty- do you want to get into bed? I'll make us some dinner"

Baekhyun nodded sleepily, allowing the taller to pick him up and tuck him into their bed. Before Chanyeol could move to walk away, Baekhyun gripped the edge of his jumper;

"Stay with me a bit, I want to cuddle" His pout and his partially open droopy eyes was all Chanyeol needed to comply, sliding in next to his petite boyfriend- rearranging them so that they were spooning. 

"I miss this sometimes" The smaller mumbled, drifting in and out of sleep as Chanyeol slipped his hand under his shirt, hands smoothing across the soft, supple skin "I miss being this close to you"

"You're always close to me" As if to prove the point, Chanyeol pulls him in closer, hands travelling up further until they're pushing up Baekhyun's thin shirt. He presses his hips forward and Baekhyun groans as Chanyeol grinds his crotch against his ass "We could be closer still"

"I don't think I can take anything rough today- I already feel so floaty" Baekhyun turned to kiss Chanyeol softly;

"I was thinking..." Chanyeol flicked a finger against Baekhyun's nipple "As nice as that is, I want to make love to you today" To prove his point, Chanyeol gently started nibbling at Baekhyun's earlobe, kissing the sensitive skin behind it and then moving down his neck- marking the skin with soft pink patches as he went, Baekhyun writhing in his arms;

"Fuck, that's hot. Can we?" Baekhyun turns in his arms "Can we make love?"

"Anything for you, darling" And then Chanyeol climbs between his legs showering affection, praise and kisses over Baekhyun's skin, tongue flicking out to tease at the pert nubs on his chest "You're so beautiful, the best thing to ever happen to me, you know?"

"Ah- Ah, I know that" Baekhyun teased, fingers running up to Chanyeol's hair and tugging gently, not used to being allowed so much freedom without being reprimanded;

"What do you want me to do baby?" Chanyeol whispered, voice husky as he tugged at Baekhyun's waistband, fingers pressing against the skin of his hipbones for a brief second;

Baekhyun was flush with arousal, head swimming delciously in a completely different way. Usually, Chanyeol was dominating- in their scenes he decided what they would do and Baekhyun would and did love every second of it. But today, this- them here together, pressing languid kisses against each other's skin, Baekhyun felt like he was being taken care of, treasured, loved on a whole different plane. It was miles away from their usual bedroom activity and he adored the look on Chanyeol's face.

He loved it even more when he locked his fingers into the red strands and tugged sharply, making Chanyeol gasp, eyes wide; "Touch me, please" He has to stop himself before he says 'sir'; it's so ingrained in his brain, it nearly slips out and Chanyeol chuckles;

"Where baby? Here?" He licks around the already abused buds before moving down to Baekhyun's soft stomach,"Or here?" His hands move once more, cupping the smaller through his pants "Or here?"

"Ah, there yes please!" Baekhyun begged, voice turning into soft gasps as Chanyeol palms his leaking cock, before teasing down his pants and underwear. He's about to move down when Baekhyun stops him again, tugging on his hair and Chanyeol looks up once more;

"You have to get undressed too" He whines "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here" What's honestly unfair is how sinful Chanyeol looks when he sits up, hooking his arms under his jumper and tugging it off in a swift motion to showcase toned abs and chest, with bulging arms leaning down to tug at his sweats.

Baekhyun sat up quickly, a hunger encapsulating him as he watched his boyfriend strip "No, wait- stand up a second" a smile tugged at his lips as Chanyeol rolled his eyes and stood up, his thumbs still tucked into the sweats

"Wow, you're really enjoying ordering me around, aren't you?" He grinned "Just wait until next time, baby"

Baekhyun would have been worried by that promise but he was so drawn to the image of the taller's cock, outlined by the fabric of the sweats, pressing hard against the material and all he wanted to do was lick and suck all of it.

"I just want..." He scrambled off the bed and dropped to his knees, tugging down the other's sweats, his cock springing free "I just want to make you feel good, Yeol" Not waiting for any kind of response from the taller, Baekhyun scooted forward, wrapping his hands around the girth and jerking it in his hand, loving how thick and heavy it felt in his palms. Tentatively he leaned forward, licking up stripes along the taller's cock, watching him shudder as every lick brushed over the sensitive tip;

"Fuck, Baek- suck me off"

While normally the shorter would comply, today was one day where he wanted to take his time, one day when he got to show Chanyeol just how much he meant to him. He leaned forward and enveloped the tip between his soft lips, suckling gently and swirling his tongue, feeling the taller's legs shake a little at the sensation, then slowly inch my inch he took as much as he could of his lover, sucking him into his warm heat. Looking up through his lashes, Baekhyun hummed around the girth stretching his mouth, loving how Chanyeol cursed and closed his eyes;

"You're going to make me cum like this, sucking my dick and looking so pretty, Baek"

And that was all the praise Baekhyun need to start bobbing his head, flattening his tongue and relaxing his throat- taking Chanyeol as far as he could muster without losing too much oxygen, his hands coming up to work around the base;

"Baby, I think I-I'm going to come if you keep going" Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, other hand running through the shorter's hair as he worked around the length, lips pink from the exertion. Baekhyun pulled back for air, his own pupil's blown wide with wonder as a string of saliva connected from his lips to the taller's cock, breaking away between them.

"You're so good to me Baek" Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him, soft at first before licking into Baekhyun's mouth, sucking on his tongue before pulling back to nibble at his lower lip- loving the dazed expression on his lover's face. He gently pulled the smaller up to his feet before pressing back against his mouth and guiding him towards the bed, legs spread so he could settle between.

He broke apart for a second to reach for the lube and Baekhyun shook his head; "I'm going to regret this but please please, just take me raw." Baekhyun was patient with everything for the majority of his life, this was one instance where he would not and could not wait. He needed to feel all of Chanyeol inside him, thick and twitching and that desperation spurred him to a whole new level.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol said warily, eyeing the smaller man as he sat back on his haunches "I don't think-" 

"Please Yeol, I want to feel all of you- the stretch, the burn- how you fill me up so good..." Baekhyun flushed at his own words "I want to feel all of you when we make love."

Chanyeol groaned at the words, hearing them said by the most beautiful man who was all his was everything Chanyeol needed to devour him. He lifted Baekhyun's hips slightly, lubing his own cock up to ease some of the process;

"If this starts to get too much, stop me- do you understand?"

"I can take you, big boy" Baekhyun giggled before nodding for Chanyeol to continue. Chanyeol edged the tip in and Baekhyun thrashed a little- his body felt like it was being lit on fire from how Chanyeol's cock, still coated in a mixture of the shorter's spit and lube, was splitting him in half. Chanyeol leaned down to pepper his face with kisses, letting him know how well he was doing;

"God baby, your ass is so tight- fuck" Chanyeol cursed, inching in further as Baekhyun gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Chanyeol's shoulders. It was a few painful moments until Chanyeol bottomed out, fully nestled against his ass and they both paused, sucking in a deep breath- the sensation for Baekhyun of being so full and for Chanyeol being wrapped so tightly was almost overwhelming.

"God, fuck I forget how big you are- please move" Baekhyun croaked out, pushing back tears as Chanyeol slid out slowly only to press back in, hips moving gentler than usual to allow Baekhyun to get used to the friction. Slowly leaning down, Chanyeol caged the shorter with his forearms, their heads pressed together and eyes locked, as each thrust rocked the shorters body drawing out lewd whimpers and small sobs of pleasure.

"This feels so good" Baekhyun hiccupped through a whimper "God, I can feel all of you..." He trailed off with a jerky moan as Chanyeol thrust all the way back in on a particularly well angled thrust, slamming against Baekhyun's prostate;

"You feel so good, darling- and you're all mine" Even Chanyeol's voice- perfect, dominant, all controlling Chanyeol- was wavering with every languid snap of his hips, feeling the shorter's fluttering rim convulse around him, hinting near to his orgasm, alongside the tightening of his thighs;

"Fuck baby are you close?" Chanyeol whispered against his lips, capturing Baekhyun's response and the following moan in a deep kiss "Do you want to come?"

Baekhyun nodded his head so fast. In scenes, this was not often a priviledge given to him- he was used to being edged, and overstimulated and begging to come, before Chanyeol was remotely done with him. But today, today Chanyeol would allow it.

Wrapping a firm hand around the shorter's cock, Chanyeol flicked his wrist in steady movements watching Baekhyun fall apart under him, moans turning to short gasps of pleasure as his hips never stopped their sinful torture- alternating between deep thrusts to grinding his cock deep against the sensitive bundle of nerves that made the shorter shiver in pleasure- his orgasm creeping up on him with all the secrecy and stability of freight train.

Baekhyun's mind blanked, washing with white as he tightened around Chanyeol's own length, milking the taller of his own orgasm as he groaned gutterally, creamy ropes painting the shorter's walls.

It took a few moments for Baekhyun to come to once more, realising his orgasm from one very vanilla sex session was nearly as intense as the ones he had when he and Chanyeol were in a scene. It blew his mind how Chanyeol was so many things- his dominant but more importantly his lover- who could kiss him and bruise him and fuck him so good, no matter how he did it, he still made Baekhyun lose his mind.

Chanyeol was still buried deep inside him, evening out his own breathing. He pushed back slightly to assess Baekhyun, smiling fondly down at him;

"Did you enjoy that?"

Baekhyun still felt like a baby, he hadn't been in subspace- he'd been in full control, not floating or drifting away with Chanyeol's voice guiding him, but afterwards he still felt needy, words still felt so hard and his limbs still felt like jelly- was this just the effect of having sex with the stunning man in front of him? Baekhyun nodded in response, still not trusting words to come out of his mouth coherently.

Chanyeol sat up and pulled out, watching with mild fascination as hot seed trickled out of Baekhyun's hole, which was clenching obscenely around air. Reaching with two fingers, Chanyeol scooped up the come, smothering it around the gaping rim, before easily sliding one finger in.

Baekhyun jolted, body so exhausted from the orgasm and not expecting another intrusion "Yeol... what?"

Chanyeol only shook his head, fondness and awe filling his eyes and he smiled "Trust me?"

And Baekhyun did- with his heart, with his life- with everything. It was probably dangerous how much he trusted Chanyeol, because the other had a part of him that was ruthless, merciless and would let nothing stop him. Yet here he was, steadily fucking his come back into Baekhyun- with no sense of urgency, licking his lips at how the shorter stretched around his fingers before clamping down on them again on every gasp. "Yes."

"Do you think you can come from just by fingers babe, from me fucking my come back inside your tight hole?" He emphasised this by running a second digit in alongside the first, twisting sharply as he watched Baekhyun's once limp cock begin to rush full once again, throbbing against his abdomen at the thought of another, possibly more intense orgasm.

Baekhyun wanted it so bad. "Yes, yes- please. Please fuck your cum back inside me"

"Fuck you are so fucking hot, Baek- and you're all mine" Chanyeol leaned down to press a chaste kiss against the corner of his lips "Grab the headboard for me, darling. Dont let go if you can"

Baekhyun nodded, tired arms reaching up. Chanyeol pressed kisses down his body once more, sucking hickeys and biting at the taut skin of his collarbones, while his fingers pistoned ruthlessly inside him- the sound of wet cum being pushed inside him ringing around the room and only adding to how horrendously hard Baekhyun was.

Once more, Baekhyun felt all his limbs tightening, body so close to tipping over the edge and despite himself, despite the fact he knew Chanyeol wouldn't be upset today if he came without permission, he asked. Because he was Chanyeol's good boy, he always wanted to be his- even in their most cherished moments and he wanted Chanyeol to know that;

"C-can I c-come, please?" Baekhyun's head lolled, as the fingers repeatedly brushed against his prostate and he barely caught the look of mild surprise and then understanding, even happiness as Chanyeol pressed his hand flat against Baekhyun's lower abdoment, applying a little pressure- he pressed his lips against the red, swollen cockhead, whispering softly ;

"Of course, come for me, darling" 

And Baekhyun did, world crumbling as his second orgasm in the space of 10 minutes washed over him, as he rode on Chanyeol's fingers. He let his eyes flutter closed, completely wrung out and Chanyeol silently reached across to clean him up and pulled his clothes over him.

"Yeol..." 

Chanyeol hummed, removing the dirty sheets and replacing them with clean ones "Yeah?"

"T-thankyou. For today." Baekhyun started, managing to prop himself up on his elbows "This was meant to your day, but you still made me feel so special... I'm... thankyou"

Chanyeol paused in the middle of what he was doing, dropping the sheets down on the bed, he sat next to his petite boyfriend. With one hand he cupped Baekhyun's face "Baek, this was our day. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you so much, you don't need to thank me"

Baekhyun flushed "It was definitely nice ordering you around for once- not often that anyone gets to do that." Being a brat was Baekhyun's specialty and pressing Chanyeol's buttons was something he was too experienced in, but to his surprise Chanyeol simply laughed, the joyous sound in complete contrast to his words;

"Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed it that much. Although, I will have to think of something for all that hair pulling you did today" He winked at Baekhyun's frazzled expression, mouth opened to apologise on instinct and he leaned down to kiss him "Calm down, I'm just teasing Baek"

Baekhyun pouted but sighed with relief, watching as Chanyeol walked towards the door with the dirty laundry, throwing him a sly smile as his eyes twinkled "Or am I?"

Despite how tired Baekhyun's body felt, he scrambled after the taller to dispute why his incessant hair-pulling is not punishment worthy.

Chanyeol settled it by pinning Baekhyun to the kitchen door and kissing him senseless and (once again) grinning cheekily at the flustered expression and fucked out look that passed over Baekhyun briefly.

Baekhyun got his revenge later by putting hot sauce on Chanyeol's nachos.

It's their day. It's their day so Chanyeol lets him off as he drinks his fourth glass of cold water through tears of laughter, Baekhyun cuddled into his side as he laughs too.

_____________________________________________________________________

After their day together, Chanyeol headed back to work.

"Do you have to go in today?" Baekhyun pouted, again as they stood outside Park Manor- not that he disliked Chanyeol's position as a Mafia boss, it would just be nice to spend a little more time with Chanyeol out of the office and little less terrifying. 

Chanyeol flicked Baekhyun's head, already dressed up in his suit "Yes, stop being so sad, we'll see each other soon"

Baekhyun strolled out of the car mumbling under his breath and Chanyeol followed, leaning against the car with his arms crossed against his chest "What was that?"

"I said, but it wont be the same" Baekhyun fumbled around with his fingers aimlessly "You wont be all adorable and cute and like a puppy- you'll be... you, but a million times more terrifying and distant and-"

Baekhyun jumped at the arms that encircled his waist "You think I'm terrifying, Byun?"

And there it was, Boss Park Chanyeol back with full force, in a way that made Baekhyun's cock stir and every nerve on his body stand on edge- a tantilizing play between panic and arousal, somewhere only Chanyeol could pull him to and keep him dangling- not quite sure which way he would be swayed;

"N-no. I mean yes, but n-not like-" Baekhyun huffed softly and Chanyeol chuckled against his neck;

"You do know you signed up for this when you wanted to be with me?" He smoothed his hands along Baekhyun's sides, calming him before he got worked up "And I'm still all of those things with you, except I won't be getting days like that often, and this side of me is just as important." Chanyeol paused, turning the shorter in his arms, light blush on his cheeks "I love you, no matter where I am, Baek"

Baekhyun cooed at that, still fueled by the weekend, he reached up to pinch Chanyeol's cheeks. Except the weekend bliss was gone, and relaxed Chanyeol who wore sweats and ate junk had died with it, replaced by his cool and controlled and very, very dangerous boyfriend who did not appreciate his cheeks being pinched in public. Chanyeol's eyes darkened and narrowed and Baekhyun's hand froze in it's descent, a cold shiver running up his spine at that look, his inside instantly feeling like they had liquified;

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol's voice was like ice and he stepped away, gaze strong enough to bore holes.

"I-I was just... you were being cute..." The words were no louder than a whisper "S-sorry, sir"

Tipping Baekhyun's face up, Chanyeol scanned his face, picking up on the panic he smoothed the shorter's hair "Stuff like that, stops now- the last thing I need is for people in the office to see you pinching my cheeks. Don't make me regret having days like that Baek, I really loved it. But if you can't control yourself outside of those days or differentiate the two, then we are going to run into problems. I know you know better than that, and I didn't think you needed more training in control. Don't disappoint me, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes, and turned heading towards the door where Yixing was stationed with a soft smile, ready to help with anything.

Baekhyun felt his heart sink, he'd disappointed Chanyeol mere seconds into his return to work "N-no sir, I wont. I promise." He took a shaky breath in. "Chan- sir, I'm sorry."

Chanyeol paused at the words and the wobble in the voice, he glanced back- the forlorn look on Baekhyun's face, coupled with the tears threatening to spill wasn't something he felt fair ignoring. He sighed, beckoning Baekhyun to him and pulling him into a gentle hug, petting his hair softly until his stiffled sobs subsided.

Chanyeol was attentive enough to know this was more than simply fearing disappointing him, this was Baekhyun being truly upset that they didn't get to spend more time together- and Chanyeol understood, but he also had other priorities. Although...

Pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead Chanyeol smiled down "I might have some free time tonight, if you wanna pick the movie and snacks I'll be finished by 9?"

The grin that split Baekhyun's face was worth it, knowing he would have to delegate his last meeting of the day to Kyungsoo or Sehun.

Baekhyun moved to leave the compound and Chanyeol walked back towards the house, before turning one final time;

"Oh Baekhyun, don't forget, we can have that meeting regarding the future of your employment today" Chanyeol smirked as the memory flooded back to his petite boyfriend "Come see me after 1"

Baekhyun simply nodded and hurried out, on what would possibly be his final day.

___________________________________________________________

Nothing ever changed the walk up to Chanyeol's office. No amount of tender moments, no weekends as boyfriends making love- and no, no amount of whispered nothings and assuring kisses would take away from the fact that behind the thick mahogany door, Chanyeol was the most in his element. And therefore more powerful and more deadly than most probably realised.

Behind that desk, leaned back in his chair, just as he had been on the first day, Chanyeol exuded power and ultimate control. And he knew it, knew he looked, felt and was invincible- knew his every whim and command would be carried out and knew, confidently so, that he was always one step ahead of everyone else. Therefore, he controlled everything, just how he liked it. It made Baekhyun's body flood with arousal, but it also made him tremble with fear.

Chanyeol had never been impartial to him in the office despite their relationship, he expected Baekhyun to treat him with the same respect, curteousness and reverence as the rest of his men, and Baekhyun did not fail. At least, he tried not to. He tried to show respect, address him correctly, not look at him without given permission, and mostly not to break his rules. If Baekhyun managed this, Chanyeol treated him as equal with his men, his tone not as hard and the feeling of punishment whether sexual or within the mafia rules never looming- sometimes a soft palm on the small of his back as reassuranace.

However if he didnt manage it, Chanyeol's voice changed, his eyes would darken. The rumours about how a single look could make you feel like crumbling beneath the surface of the earth and begging to dig your own grave were not far off. And the threat of punishment, whichever Chanyeol deemed fit would strike down almost instantly. Chanyeol had only shown leniency to him one time when Kyungsoo and Sehun had been present,and Baekhyun knew he would not recieve that level of mercy again. 

He did not want to disappoint Park Chanyeol again.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Baekhyun knocked on the door, nerves spiking at the deep sound of the taller's voice allowing him to come in. Of course, he had made sure to be on time today, and to make sure the parcel he was delivering at the same time was intact;

"Sir" He bowed deeply, voice giving away his obvious nerves as he hesitantly approached, eyes glued to the floor. Something about today, after their weekend together felt stronger than ever. It was almost like he knew Chanyeol had this soft side of him tucked away, but more so, that side would not be seen, unless Chanyeol deemed that it was okay. He had to admit that he had missed sexy, mafia boss Chanyeol who could make him jump to attention with just a intonation of his surname.

Chanyeol took the parcel of him and signed for it, placing it to the side to look at later. His attention then turned back to the trembling form of his boyfriend, refusing to look at him;

"Take a seat, Baekhyun" His voice was neutral and Baekhyun wished they had talked about this over the weekend, yet stupidly he had allowed Chanyeol to brush it off. Now, he was sat in the office waiting for Chanyeol's decision, and considering his track record, Baekhyun didn't expect it to be good. Which only meant repercussions.

Doing as he was told, Baekhyun sat down "Thankyou sir"

"Now," Chanyeol leaned back and let his eyes run over Baekhyun's form. The shorter had changed since the morning, his shirt a thinner version of his usual work attire, and in the correct light his perky nubs were visible "Your track record with my delivery company hasn't been great, and honestly, considering our previous discussions. I'm letting you go from that position, you've come too close to fucking things up for me on too many occasions and Junmyeon alongside one of my long standing associates Jongdae will be running the delivery company"

Baekhyun wants to speak to Chanyeol, not Mr Park, because while earlier he had wanted to be let go- the thought of being fired, of having no income- scared the fuck out of him.

As if sensing it, Chanyeol tilted his head "This is not something I would normally do, but considering our... circumstance, I'm willing to"

Baekhyun looked at him puzzled "W-what?"

"It's 'What sir?', you have better manners than that Baekhyun, you're really slacking today" Baekhyun's head jolted up in panic at those words, almost sounding like a strike two, and found Chanyeol's piercing dark eyes staring directly at him. The taller pursed his lips before continuing;

"As I was saying, I wouldn't normally, but I'm willing to offer you a job within the manor. You would be the maid.Would you consider this?"

Baekhyun nodded too eagerly, the thought of being out of employment too terrifying to comprehend "Yes sir, I would. What would I be doing?"

"You answer to me. You pick up after everyone, I like the place looking spotless, you clean the statues, the swimming pool, the floors, the rooms. I can add tasks as I see fit. You do not touch this office without my permission and you will clean it only when I am here. Alongside this, your duties include tending to me. If I call, you come running- I'll give you a minute to get here. Any later and you will be punished. If I say jump, you say how high. And Baekhyun, do not break my rules while you're in my direct employment, the consequences will not be pretty." 

Baekhyun gulped and nodded "I...I can do it" He doesnt know what possess him to agree but he needs the job. He desperately cannot be without work- even if it means working for a Mafia Boss who makes his legs turn to jelly in more ways than one. Chanyeol pushed the contract and in front of him and Baekhyun hastily signed it, not caring for the terms. Although, in hind-sight he probably should have;

"And Byun, your first three weeks are probationary and without pay. I like to see what I'm investing in... plus," A sly smirk made it's way onto Chanyeol's face "Remember, this is your punishment for calling me a... what was it, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun flushed. A gangster fuck. That's what. And he knew Chanyeol would not have forgotten about his punishment, but oh, how he wishes he had. 

"Ah, yes- 'a gangster fuck' that was it." Chanyeol stood up and made his way around the desk, head cocked slightly as he watched Baekhyun jump nervously as he moved towards him. He gripped Baekhyun's chin, feeling the smaller get flustered under his gaze, but not daring to pull away or lay a finger on him- not in this office, and not without Chanyeol allowing him to "You seriously didn't think I would let that go without you facing your punishment did you? Except I wasn't going to just punish you as I normally would for that. No, that was beyond bratty. Firing you and knowing you'd be desperate enough to take this of your own violition. Now that, is a little bit of punishment in itself."

Baekhyun gaped, had Chanyeol just duped him into signing his own punishment. How was that possible?

Chanyeol slid a finger under his jaw and pressed it close "You can leave. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow at 5am. That's when you start."

Baekhyun shakily stood up, nerves suddenly all kinds of frayed. This was punishment he deserved, he knew that much, but was Chanyeol, Boss Park Chanyeol still angry at him for it? 

"Chanyeol..." His voice trembled and somewhere in the back of his mind, his brain reminded him that he hadn't address him properly. His panic must sound clear in his voice because Chanyeol hums in response without commenting on his lack of respect;

"What is it, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun stays quiet, eyes on the floor, words suddenly evading him and the fear of Chanyeol being mad at him, in the office forcing him into a mute silence, the only sound were his shallow breaths.

And then Chanyeol cups his face and guides his face up "Baek? What's wrong, darling?"

Baekhyun hiccups on a sob "I can take the punishment, but ...please don't be angry with me, I'm so sorry"

Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to reassure Baekhyun with kisses, regardless of where they are or how he had been only moments prior "Darling, I'm not angry. I know you're sorry, but you know actions have consequences and this is it. That doesn't mean I love you any less okay?"

Baekhyun nodded, he had felt incredibly needy since Chanyeol had been back at work, their past weekend flitting by him in snapshots. Chanyeol had read on it, as he always did, made time for them.

"I love you, Chany- fuck- sir" Baekhyun hastily corrected himself but Chanyeol allowed it once more, rolling his eyes with a soft chuckle;

"I know, Byun. Now get out, I have work to do" Baekhyun nodded and turned to leave, only to be pulled back with a squeak as Chanyeol kissed him deeply, making his head swim and his knees buckle;

"Okay, now you can go" He grinned, settling back in his chair "I can't wait for your first day baby, we're going to have so much fun"

Baekhyun managed to hold his groan in until he was outside the office.

From: Big Boss Chanyeol

I heard that, you little shit ;)

Despite a rollercoaster of a day, Baekhyun still left Park Manor grinning. He had a new job, his boyfriend was his boss and was also the Boss. It could surely be worse.

Except he didn't quite know what working for Park Chanyeol was like. So it definitely could be better. He just didn't know that yet.

Oh, and the contract he signed, had locked him in for at least the next 3 years. Clumsy, forgetful, messy Byun Baekhyun to put it shortly, was royally fucked.

It was a good job Chanyeol really loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe if you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a commenttttt for my lil heart! <3
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	7. It's Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun hates cleaning up and he makes sure his boss knows. 
> 
> His boss doesn't like brats or repeating himself.

Warnings: Gun play, knife play, rope usage, blindfold, overstimulation, mentions of aftercare, general mafia!Chanyeol and hard-headed/brash!Baekhyun

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol must read torture magazines in his spare time, because cleaning out the leaves from the pool in the blistering sun wearing nothing but a filmsy pair of shorts and a paper thin white shirt, was Baekhyun's idea of torture.

Chanyeol had told him to remove the leaves and drain and refill the pool by lunch time. He had half a mind to ignore the order and go and eat a sandwich, but he convinced himself not to piss off the taller on his first day. Afterall, he still needed this job.

It was a little over an hour into cleaning the pool, when he heard footsteps on the patio, and Chanyeol's sleek form came into view by the door, a sly smirk on his face;

"Oh, you look so hot bent over like that Baekhyun, I should definitely get you to do this more" the taller chuckled, eyes fixed on the shorter's expression.

Baekhyun did everything he could to hide his scowl and bit his snarky reply back, opting instead to glare at the taller;

"Is there something you want to say, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, arms folding over his chest

The shorter remembered his place and quickly shook his head and bit back "No, sir."

Chanyeol hummed and turned away "Change of plans, if you want to have an attitude with me, you can finish the pool in the next 20 minutes and then start on polishing the main statues in the entrance before lunch." He paused, handle on the door "Oh and Byun, be sure to be in your actual uniform after lunch, I'd hate to reprimand you on your first day"

Baekhyun colourfully cussed out his boss for the rest of the morning. If only he knew just what Chanyeol had planned for him.

Baekhyun decided that Chanyeol and the devil were twins. Or very closely related because the taller, knew exactly how to make Baekhyun bend to his will. He had just finished up with the pool and headed to the room Chanyeol had advised him would have his "uniform" in.

A maid outfit. With garters and a lace headband, fishnet stockings, frilly black silk dress with a small white apron and white chest piece, black buttons and puffy shoulders.

Groaning inwardly, Baekhyun held the outfit at arms length, only to jump and stuff it under the bed as someone knocked on the door;

"Y-yes?" He called out, timidly, all too flustered to be dealing with a conversation, but luckily it was just Yixing;

"Hey Baekhyun, Boss said that you should get dressed immediately and see him in his office, he wants to see how you are before you start cleaning the rooms"

Baekhyun simply nodded, agreeing that he would do that just so Yixing would leave. But there was no way in hell he was going to wear this outfit- it didn't matter who his boyfriend was in this world, nothing- nothing could make him put this on, Baekhyun convinced himself.

Feeling his blood boil at the thought of his usually sweet boyfriend using his position of power to make him dress like a common working whore and embarrass him, Baekhyun snatched up the outfit and accessories and stormed to Chanyeol's office. In his anger, Baekhyun didn't bother to knock, simply barging in.

Chanyeol didn't flinch on his entrance, eyes flicking up to the smaller almost dismissively;

"I see you didn't follow my instructions" He noted, as he carried on looking through some papers "I thought I made it quite clea-"

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to wear this" Baekhyun hissed, evidently angry, fingers curling into the soft fabric of the clothing "You want to embarrass me, punish me- go ahead, but you can think again if you think you can get me to wear this around here. Not a chance!"

Chanyeol didn't say anything for a moment, he simply watched as the shorter ranted, and each moment he did with a new insult against the mafia boss, he dug himself further into a hole of punishments. It was one thing disobeying a rule in a scene where Chanyeol was his master. It was another so openly insulting a mafia boss to his face- and in his fury, Baekhyun really had forgotten this. Punishments for the second offence were widely more severe and painful than the first.

The shorter paused in his rant "Well, aren't you going to say anything, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol leaned back in his chair "Are you done?" He said softly, voice hard and eyes skimming over Baekhyun's form in a way that made the shorter's blood run cold, hands instinctively fiddling with the material in his hands as his anger faded and the nerves of being in front of Chanyeol in all his dangerous glory kicked in. 

"Yes.. m-maybe?" He stuttered as realisation of his stupidity dawned on him. What had he been thinking, storming in here and yelling at the taller? He had made stupid mistakes in front of the mafia boss before, but none like this- the only thing that had come close had been the 'gangster fuck' incident and Chanyeol had truly been terrifying then. What he had done now- entering without knocking, interrupting Chanyeol while he had been talking, insulting him and his rules, and addressing him so informally... this was so much worse and Baekhyun was, rightfully, terrified.

"Good. Close the door." Chanyeol motioned with his hand and Baekhyun hastily shut the office door, heart clambering against his chest;

"S-sir, I'm so s-sorry-"

"Stop." Chanyeol's singular word cut through his apology and the taller's dark merciless eyes raked his figure "I want to know Baekhyun," He stood up from his seat, arms flexing as he tucked them into the pockets of his trousers, rounding his large desk "Do you think you have some privilege here, with me, just because I fuck you?" 

He leans against his desk and cocks an eyebrow at the smaller, head tilted slightly and Baekhyun stammers, face flushing;

"I- s-sir, I didn't mea-"

"Do you think you can speak to me however you like, and I'll just let it slide because I let you kiss me?" Chanyeol stepped forward and the air in the room seemed to fade away for Baekhyun, he was positive he had never seen Chanyeol so eerily calm. Which only meant one thing, he was infinitely furious. The shorter backed up against the door as Chanyeol pursed his lips and continued "Or do you think you can be as insolent and insulting as you like because you think my punishments don't apply to you?"

The taller suddenly presses into Baekhyun's personal space, hand reaching up to grip his jaw and black, cold eyes gaze into Baekhyun's petrified ones "Hear me clearly now, Byun- here, you are not special. My rules are law. And if you wish to deviate from that, be sure to be ready to face the consequences. I warned you of this before you began, yet here you are on your first day, thinking you can talk to me like a piece of shit- isn't that right Byun?" He turned Baekhyun harshly so that the shorter's face was pressed against the door, a soft sob falling from his lips "Respect has to be earned here, and until you you learn to respect me, you'll work without these-" he pulled the outfit out of Baekhyun's grasp and stepped away from him, returning back to his desk and leaving Baekhyun against the door.

"S-sir?" Baekhyun called out softly, voice shaking as he tried to steady himself, not daring to turn around without permission.

"Your punishment isnt over yet. Turn around, strip and bring your clothes here" Chanyeol intoned as he went back to his work, sitting down and writing something against the sheets on his desk.

Baekhyun frantically tugged off his clothes, not wanting to anger the taller any further if he had to repeat himself, and neatly folded the clothes. 

"Mr Park?" 

Chanyeol pointed at the edge of his desk with his pen and Baekhyun placed the clothes down. The taller placed them under his desk and watched as Baekhyun stepped back, his droopy eyes a reflection of his apology, tear streaked face and nervous hands pulled in front of his private areas.

"You may leave." The taller stated blankly, eyes watching carefully as understanding dawned on Baekhyun's face, his eyes momentarily jolting up to meet his own as he stammered;

"L-leave, s-sir? Like this?" He gawked, voice tight as if he was holding back fresh tears, pleading "Please no, please don't make me go out naked- Chanyeol- sir, please?"

Chanyeol shook his head "You're not understanding this are you?" he sighed "See Baekhyun, this is how it works. I give an order, you obey it without question. Is that understood?"

Baekhyun nodded and gasped out a 'Yes sir', but his feet stayed glued to the spot- fear, shame and panic flitting through him. He would do anything right now to work in that maid costume and he supposed that was the lesson, Chanyeol was teaching him. 

"You clean up the house well, you might just earn back your uniform. Until then, I don't want to see your face" The taller returned to his work and Baekhyun sobbed openly, knees buckling at the prospect. There were at least 20 other workers alone, let alone Chanyeol's other men and member's of the mafia who moved in and out of the house on a daily basis. Was he expected to greet them like this?

"Please please," Baekhyun cried into his palms, voice cracking as begged the taller to show some pity, "I'll do anything- anything, I'm begging you, sir- I'll never defy you, I'll do everything you ask to the letter, please!"

Baekhyun's pleas were only met with silence and Baekhyun let out a soft sob. Of course Chanyeol wouldn't have pity on him, he had ignored his rules, disobeyed his orders- and he would pay the price.

"Clean my office. If you clean it sufficiently well- to my standards, I'll let you wear your uniform."

The shorter's head shot up "So... I-I won't have to go into the m-manor like t-this, sir?" He clarified, voice shaking 

Chanyeol nodded "I'll allow you this small mercy since it's your first day. Baekhyun." He warned "There will not be re-occurence of this event today. If this happens again, I'll make sure you're tortured until you know the mean of respect- just like all the other traitors and slanderers" 

Baekhyun shuddered and nodded meekly "Thankyou sir, thankyou- I'll make it up to you"

_____________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun had been working for 45 minutes straight, naked body on fully display to the taller but back facing him as he dusted the high shelves- stretching up. So it was no surprise that he squeaked in shock as two arms wrapped around his waist, a soft face nuzzling against the junction of his neck and shoulder, nibbling softly;

"S-sir?" The shorter managed, body easily melting against Chanyeol's, voice trembling as the taller's hand's splayed across his body and danced across his ribcage;

"Did I tell you stop cleaning? Keep going, I'm just having some fun" Chanyeol uttered, a large palm squeezing Baekhyun's hip hard enough to spur him back into action

"You're being unfair" Baekhyun whimpered, as Chanyeol chuckled darkly;

"Am I now? Are you really in any position to say that because I still have half a mind to send you back out into the manor to clean up" 

Baekhyun clamped his lips shut, what the fuck was wrong with him today? 

The taller simply laughed at the reaction, finally reaching down to toy with Baekhyun's stiffening cock, palm wrapping around the length and jerking in steady motions "You missed a bit up there, Byun" and the smaller moaned as deft hands tweaked a nipple and flicked it, the motion sending shivers down his spine and his blood straight to his cock, his knees becoming impossibly weak;

"S-sir, can I...?" Baekhyun couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because Chanyeol was turning him around to face him, eyes dark and expression unreadable;

"I'm finding myself giving you too many warnings lately, Baekhyun. This is the last one today, behave or I'll make sure you do- and I've got plenty of way of doing that. You know by now that I don't tolerate half the things you do and our relationship, the privilege I give you of seeing a more vulnerable side of me outside of this building is not an opportunity for you to take advantage of while we are here. Here, I am your boss. No, I am the Boss, and you will carry out my orders without question." Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's temple "Without hesitation" A kiss to the corner of his lips and Baekhyun gasped as the palm around his dick began working again "And without any disobedience" A final kiss to Baekhyun's lips, soft but enough to make him chase Chanyeol's lips for more "Am I being clear, Baekhyun- because if this happens again? Your cute ass and some begging won't get you out of it."

"Y-yes s-sir" Baekhyun nodded. He understood, he really did, and he wouldn't do it again- however getting the words out to explain that with the taller's hands working on him was too hard- his brain seemed to fighting to function as all the blood pooled in his groin "Please," he mewled "Punish me like this sir"

Chanyeol smirked "What a great idea, Byun- I know just what I want to do to you today..."

Baekhyun gulped "S-sir?

Chanyeol simply tugged him into another secret room lining the walls of his office, devilish smirk still plastered on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________

He was used to being tied down at Chanyeol's mercy, yet here he was today shaking with anticipation because the rules he had broken weren't the ones in the privacy of the bedroom- they were in the open and terrifying world Chanyeol dominated.

The room he had been taken into had a desk in the centre, a simple wooden structure, thinner than the one Chanyeol had in his office, but the sides were lined with different steel rings, same as the ones lining the floor.

The floor of the room, besides in front of the desk was barren, and a simple wooden chair sat in the corner. It seemed very much like a torture room and Baekhyun did not want to imagine what Chanyeol usually did in here.

Rows of antique weapons lined the walls, alongside gold handled riding crops, daggers and knives of different design and blade length- the whole thing was somewhat surreal but this was Chanyeol's personal collection.

"Today... Im going to let you use your safe words for this. Normally punishment for breaking mafia rules dont have a way of being stopped- punishment is given until it is deserved" Chanyeol paused, bending Baekhyun over the desk "However, since I love you too much to actually break you, despite you constantly pushing my buttons" he threw a look at Baekhyun "I'll give you an out. Today, Im not your master- I'm Mr Park- I'm your Boss in this world that you signed into so carelessly, so I'm personally going to make sure that your bratiness and disobedience as an employee stops now"

Baekhyun nodded shakily, arms trembling. 

Chanyeol works around him as he speaks, voice softening as he feels the other shaking. He tugs his arms forward, treading a piece of rope around his wrists securely before tying it off against one of the rings against the floor so his body was trapped against the desk. Moving behind him, Chanyeol crouched and nudged his legs apartas far as they would go, the burn leaving the shorter's thighs struggling. Chanyeol tied each ankle to separate rungs on the edge of the table so Baekhyun was spread eagle like a feast, pliant and at his disposal.

Vulnerable.

"Ch- Mr Park?" Baekhyun stuttered, somewhere in the back of his mind he was scared. Because this is the first punishment Baekhyun was recieving from Park Chanyeol and not his loving boyfriend and dominant Chanyeol. There were no rules or limits in this room, beyond what Chanyeol decided.

No le-way, no mistakes and Chanyeol definitely wouldn't go easy on him. And for some reason his cock twitched in desperation, still hard and leaking because in some fucked up way he was excited for this dangerous side of Chanyeol. He reasoned, he wouldnt have stayed with him for so long, loved him like he did, if he wasnt.

The taller paced around the room, hand gliding up the back of Baekhyun's thigh and the curve of his ass "Yes, Baekhyun?"

"I..." I'm sorry? It didnt sound good enough, not fitting enough for Mr Park, and the thought of an apology not sufficing made all the words Baekhyun had to say lodge in his throat, tears springing to his eyes "what are you going to do to me?"

Chanyeol chuckled darkly and lifted Baekhyun's chin enough so damp eyes met emotionless ones "Im going to teach you a lesson Baekhyun- when you play with fire, you're going to get burned"

The sob that slipped past Baekhyun's lips was involuntary as Chanyeol moved away, reaching for one of the smaller blades on the wall and a particular antique pistol, golden swirls etched onto the body of the gun.

"You know, my father owned this gun" Chanyeol mused and Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat, was he going to die? Was Chanyeol finally so sick of his bratiness that this was the end. The taller snickered at the panick that Baekhyun poorly concealed at eyeing the weapon;

"No, Baekhyun, I'm not going to kill you- you think I wouldnt have thought of something more imaginative if I was?" His words were dark but the hand that threaded through Baekhyun's hair was soft, tender and reassuring that under the surface Chanyeol wasnt going to hurt him. But he was going to teach him him a lesson that wouldnt be forgotten.

Heading to a small cabinet in the corner Chanyeol pulled out one more item, a black blindfold.

"In this place Baekhyun, what I say goes, which means your life is in the palm of my hand" he leaned into the other's ear "and I can crush you if I want to, love of my life or not" He swiftly tied the blind fold off and placed kiss on Baekhyun's temple.

Love of his life. Baekhyun knew he was focusing on the wrong part of the sentence, but Chanyeol's words- Mr Park's words were always carefully chosen and he had chosen to add that in. It made Baekhyun's heart flutter despite the currently dangerous predicament he was in.

"This gun Baekhyun, is loaded. Always has been since the day it's been in my possession. Now I want to see if that little, tight cunt of yours is obedient enough to swallow up everything that I give it" Chanyeol carressed the curves of Baekhyun's body "Both the pleasure-" he dragged his nails gently along Baekhyun's back making him almost purr, before spanking his ass harshly "And the pain"

The smaller whimpered "Yes, Mr Park"

"See, you can be such a good boy Baekhyun. Listening- hanging- onto my every word. Yet, in the office- in my office you come barging in like a little brat. I don't like brats who don't know their place" Chanyeol intoned, dragging the tip of the gun across Baekhyun's bare spine, down towards the crevice of his cheeks, using it to spread them apart slightly.

There was sharp click and Baekhyun knew the safety of the gun had been snapped off, and Baekhyun shuddered involuntarily- if Chanyeol wanted it would take one tiny squeeze of the trigger to end Baekhyun. And yet he still trusted him, trusted him despite his body shaking like a leaf and despite leaving his life in the hands of the man above him.

"Nothing you want to say now? No insults you want to throw my way?" Chanyeol pressed the cold nozzle of the gun against Baekhyun's fluttering rim and the smaller jerked instincitvely, panic riding up his body and he tugged on the rope around his wrist. The gravity of the situation decended on him.

Chanyeol was toying with him with a gun in his hands, teaching him to behave and showing him that he truly did just hold him in the balance of life and death. The taller was playing nice right now, because Baekhyun was being obedient but if he was to screw up, if he was to make Chanyeol annoyed, who knew what the other would do?

"Should I untie your hands and make you fuck yourself on my gun Baek? Make you keep your finger on the trigger?" Chanyeol pressed the gun a little harder and the shorter gasped his body going rigid for a second at the thought. He really could make him do it, if he wanted.

"N-no p-please-" Baekhyun cried and Chanyeol pulled the gun away setting it down besides the shorter;

He crouched down and nuzzled his face against the soft globes, spreading them apart with his hands and licking a thick strip against the rim, repeating the action until finally pressing his tongue past the tight rim and feeling Baekhyun go lax against him, his thighs spasming in an effort not to push his body back. And then the taller fucked him with his tongue, dipping into the hot cavern like he was feasting and hearing Baekhyun moan out his name repeatedly, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold and body shaking;

"I-I'm gonna c-come, Mr Park!" He cried out but Chanyeol did nothing to stop him, fucking him through his orgasm as the shorter came untouched, damp tear streaks, spilling down his face.

"My good boy" Chanyeol petted him, hands soothing him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, body laying exhausted on the table "But we're not done yet, sweetheart"

The pop of the lid from the tube of lube alerted Baekhyun next, Chanyeol's fingers teasing against his wet hole before pushing past the still-tight ring of muscles, crooking it this way and that before deeming it lax enough to enter two. It was enough to have Baekhyun keening at the sensation all too sensative to be fucked again, but despite his better wishes he was steadily growing hard against the table, cock looking more swollen and read despite his release.

"G-god, please-" He didn't know what he was begging for, because at some point Chanyeol would be using that gun, would be making him beg for forgiveness. But at the same time, this wasn't enough- he needed more.

Deciding Baekhyun was ready, Chanyeol stepped away from him, giving him a moment to steady himself as he pulled the gun once more, safety unlocked, loaded. Making Baekhyun squirm like a bitch in heat when he'd fucked up like this, was slowly becoming Chanyeol's hobby, nearly as much as loving him after their sessions.

The tip of the gun was cool against his ass, before it pressing past just like Chanyeol's fingers had, edging further into him until it was buried inside his body, the trigger against his taint.

It was then that the reality of everything hit him. Of Chanyeol. Baekhyun always knew he was capable of danger, of fear but he didn't know how much and while it excited him, it scared him just as much. He wanted nothing more than to be held by the taller, to tell him he was safe.

Baekhyun bawled, tears hot down his cheeks as pre-cum dribbled against his feet. His body felt so tight- so desperate to come again and so terrified of being disobedient- frozen in a limbo, hole clenching tight around the barrel of the gun, trembling with uncertainty.

And then Chanyeol grabbed the base of the gun, twisting it and began fucking him with the weapon, Baekhyun's ass greedily sucking it back in with every thrust, whimpering for mercy and to come again, if Chanyeol would allow it.

"Look at your needy fucking cunt, you really will do anything just to have it stuffed full?" The next time Chanyeol angled the gun back in it pressed against his prostate and Baekhyun's vision wobbled, blurring behind his blindfold, stars exploding- everything moving so fast that he almost missed the trail of the knife blade so gently along his skin. He was tied down so precisely that there was no room to jerk bodily.

"Chanyeol! No, please, n-not a knife" It bought something new forward and Chanyeol gripped a fistful of his hair;

"What does disobedience get you Baekhyunnie?"

"P-punishment" The knife traced along his jugular, with barely any pressure grazing the skin, but Baekhyun knew who was weilding it and knew that this could be a very different situation if he wished

"And who do you not disobey anymore, Baekhyun?"

"Y-you Mr P-Park, I'll never be bratty again"

It was lie. Baekhyun was bratty by nature- and Chanyeol loved it, loved that side of him. But there were some limits, some places that he has a Boss could not tolerate such behaviour, especially not in his workplace, especially not somewhere were it would be seen to be undermining his authority. 

"Oh, I know you wont, because if this happens again" Chanyeol pressed the knife against the sensitive rim the pistol was still spreading open and felt Baekhyun stiffen as he traced it "I promise you, you will be fucking yourself with the knife and not the gun, am I clear?"

Baekhyun nodded jerkily, apologies springing past his lips once more, he was so spent- so tired and so so strung up. Removing the gun, Chanyeol placed a kiss on the small of Baekhyun's back, fingers easing back in once again, hand wrapping around his cock as he fisted it to completion, Baekhyun spilling over himself and the floor for a second time before his knees buckled against the wooden table.

Chanyeol was untying the blindfold and his arms without missing a beat. The weapons went back to their rightful place, the gun placed on the side to clean later and he carried Baekhyn out of the office into another side room the smaller didn't know existed, it had a small bed and bedside table.

He placed Baekhyun down, cleaning him up thoroughly, the shorter simply watching limply;

"Did you learn your lesson?" Chanyeol said, moving the fringe gently away from the shorter's eyes 

"Not to fuck with you? One hundred percent" Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol laughed softly;

"I'm serious though Baek, I love your brattiness otherwise, it's one of the things I love the most about you and I'll take it in my stride at any other time. But when you're on the clock and I'm working- don't ever do something like that again. It shows you don't respect me, and if other people suspect you dont, it'll make your life harder here. Not only that it undermines my authority and I'll be forced to make you do things you don't enjoy, I'll be forced to punish you more severely"

"More severely than using a gun?" Baekhyun's eyes widened, not wanting to consider what those possibilities might be "I won't do it again- the dress, just made me feel so embarrassed. Like I'm already working for my boyfriend, I felt like such a sellout or a whore"

"Baek" Chanyeol kisses him gently "You were working for me before too, you just weren't around me all the time. You've just switched your roles up- that isn't a bad thing." Another more tender kiss "And I'm sorry if I was too much"

"But you weren't kidding were you, next time I fuck up..." Baekhyun shuddered at the thought "Let's not think about it"

Chanyeol cuddled him gently, pulling him into his chest, with a soft hum of agreement "I know you'll behave, at least when you need to- I have faith. And maybe, one day I'll let you sit behind the desk and order me around if you're good"

Baekhyun's eyes gleamed in excitement "Oh my god, really? Can I really?"

Chanyeol nodded "Sure, I don't see why not? But you need to behave first before that can happen- that means no more barging in, no more throwing insults, no more disobeying orders" Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at the smaller "Think you can manage it?"

Baekhyun pouted "With how terrifying you are as Boss, I don't think I'll ever mess up again. It still blows my mind-"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes "I just know how to differentiate two things- just because I love you doesn't mean I won't punish you until you cry. I know when to be a Boss and when to be a boyfriend, and sometimes- like now, I have the freedom to be both"

Baekhyun blushed "So, when I get to order you around, do I get to use your gun room?"

Chanyeol stood up and stretched, kissing Baekhyun's forehead "Baby" he cooed softly, standing up with a smirk "Touch those and you're a dead man walking"

Baekhyun shrieked as Chanyeol poked his cheek, ducking under the duvet "You cannot say scary shit like that with a smirk on your face, Park Chanyeol- that's not fair"

The taller laughed at his boyfriend's antics, heading towards the door "You can rest in here- I'll just be outside, since you took your punishment so well, I'll get some of your usual clothes to wear, you don't have to wear the outfit."

"Not now at least... maybe... later on?" Baekhyun looked up at the taller with a small coy smile of his own, biting down on his lip and Chanyeol groaned, feeling his own dick twitch at the thought;

"Fuck, darling, yes" Chanyeol grinned, closing the door gently as he headed back to his desk.

Despite the punishment, Baekhyun found himself grinning like a lovesick fool. All the things he would do for Park Chanyeol.

Back at his desk, Chanyeol found himself smiling as he looked over some papers. He'd never expected Baekhyun to take all of his punishments so well, but this boy was... everything to him. His soulmate. 

All the things he would do for Byun Baekhyun. Even giving up his position as Exodus's Boss for the day.

Just to see him smile like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe if you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Next update should be up soon!! Baekhyun just might get his own back ;)
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


	8. It's Over and Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Baekhyun's time to shine and Chanyeol's turn to fall... except, it doesn't always work that way now, does it?

True to his word, Baekhyun behaved. He obeyed every single order Chanyeol gave for the next two weeks, cleaning every nook and cranny and loving the affection showered onto him by his lover and Boss.

It was around mid week on the third week, one early morning when Baekhyun was once again cleaning the damned art pieces that Chanyeol treasured so much, that Yixing came to let him know that the taller wanted to see him.

He knocked politely on the door and Chanyeol asked him to enter. Rather than the usual dark disposition that greeted him whenever he entered the office, the mood seemed somewhat lighter.

Chanyeol smiled and beckoned him over "Come here, darling"

Baekhyun did as he was told, albeit slightly hesitantly "Is... Did I do something wrong, sir?"

Chanyeol's gaze on his boyfriend softened even further and he looked completely fond- proud even as he tugged him into his lap; "No, the complete opposite- Yixing told me that you've followed everything I've asked of you these past two weeks to the letter. I can't tell you how proud I am." He placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead " _Infinitely_. But I'm also a man of my word so I promised two weeks ago that if you behaved, I'd let you be in-charge for the day-"

"Oh my god! _For real_?" Baekhyun squeaked, excitedly, before remembering his place and hoping the reward wouldnt be revoked for interrupting him. Chanyeol simply laughed instead;

"Yes, for real- you'll get to run the office- talk to my clients, deal with business- do _whatever_ you want- and I know what you want most is to boss me around- so that aswell" Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun's blush;

"I'm going to make you do everything" The shorter giggled softly, cupping Chanyeol's cheeks and kissing him "Thankyou, Chanyeol"

"It's okay baby, I don't see the fascination you have with seeing what I do- but if it makes you happy, I'll let you do it" The taller smiled, "Now, I'm off to clean the manor for the day- is there anything you want me to do before I go, _sir_?"

Baekhyun sputtered for a moment in disbelief at Chanyeol's words as the taller hoisted him off his lap and stood up with a small bow "Oh _wow_ , I can't believe..." He started before shaking his head "No, you may leave" He intoned instead as Chanyeol normally would.

The taller shook his head with a smile and walked out of the office, leaving Baekhyun to sit in his large chair awkwardly for a minute. He really should have asked the taller how all of this works, but he was too proud to ask him to come back.

It was as-if Chanyeol had guessed this when allowing Baekhyun to take over for the day, because it was mere seconds before Yixing was knocking on the door;

"Good morning sir, Boss- I mean _Chanyeol_ asked me to look after you during this arrangement and to help you with anything you may need. He advised he doesn't want to interfere today, and will only come to you if you call him, or desperately require his assistance. He... didn't want me to tell you this, but he thinks you will do quite well"

Baekhyun flushes, Chanyeol had that much faith in him? "Well, why wouldn't I? I've been dating him for a year and a half, I must have picked something up in that time?" He paused from his remark, looking up a little lost "So what do... I actually have to do?"

"Bos- Chanyeol has left a schedule on his desk- you only have meetings until 12 noon and the rest of the day is yours to do with as you wish?"

Baekhyun nodded, there were some business meetings in the morning, agendas attached with Chanyeol's messy handwriting annotated on the corner- financial meetings in relation to the big corporate business which he was on the board of. The next one was in 10 minutes or so.

"The men that are coming into this meeting should not be too dangerous, all the same, Chanyeol has insisted that you have at least two people in the office to watch, just in case. Now, he has allowed you to choose whoever you want"

"I just want Chanyeol in here to protect me. I don't need two people" Baekhyun muses. He guesses its something about being in this office, but he _feels_ it. He feels powerful, behind this desk, in this world, like for once he does actually call the shots.

Yixing bows respectfully "Yes sir, I'll call Chanyeol right away"

The other man disappears out of the office. It's less than 2 minutes later when there's a knock on the door and Baekhyun quickly runs a hand through his hair to fix any stray strands, leaning back and lacing his fingers together "Come in." 

Chanyeol walks in, eyes to the floor "You called for me, sir"

Chanyeol's ever the perfect help- he's on time, curteous, polite- all the things that Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to be- and even if this was not his everyday role, the taller slips into it. It makes Baekhyun wonder if the taller has had to do this before... before he became the Boss.

Snapping out of his reviere, he clicks his fingers and points to his side "Here, Chanyeol- I want you to protect me."

Chanyeol schools his surprise at being clicked at, like a dog and made to heel, but he did expect this would be part of a day where he allowed Baekhyun the reigns "Of course, sir"

Baekhyun bites on his lip "W..what is this about? The meeting?"

The taller blinks at him softly and Baekhyun half expects him to reprimand him for not knowing but the taller simply walks forward and takes a hold of the agenda;

"We have five minutes before the meeting starts, I can help you through the key points if you'd like" Chanyeol's so close right now that Baekhyun just wants to kiss him all over, he's never felt so giddy, never felt the roles reverse like this.

And then it dawns on him. He can do whatever the fuck he wants. Today is a day without virtually any limits, if he wants to bin off the meeting he can, if he wants to he can kiss Chanyeol wherever- pinch his cheeks even- and if wants... he could ask to fuck him right here.

Baekhyun grins deviously and Chanyeol has to do a double take at his smaller, usually adorable boyfriend's sly smirk;

"I've got a better idea" He chuckles "I don't want to go through with the meeting- it's boring and I want to have more fun"

"More fun?" Chanyeol echoes, eyebrow raising and somewhere in the back of Baekhyun's mind he's still intimated by it, but he has the protective bubble of being allowed to have his own way today- tomorrow's Baekhyun can worry about the consequences. "Baekhyun-"

Baekhyun's hand moves before his brain fully comprehends what he's doing and slaps Chanyeol hard across the cheek, surprise clearly evident in both their expressions "You are to a-address me properly" His voice wobbles, because oh my god, _oh my god_ did he just hit a mafia boss?

Chanyeol ducks his dark eyes down and bites his lip to hide the tiny smirk on his face at how perfectly Baekhyun carried out the role "My deepest apologies, sir." Baekhyun truly was fitting right into this, even if he was a still a tiny bit nervous- the taller wanted to see just how far he could push him too- it would be a rare moment for Chanyeol to push Baekhyun's buttons.

All Baekhyun wants to do is kiss the red marks on Chanyeol's face and he reaches out a hand timidly to press against the reddened flesh "Yeol..." He whispers, and there's a hint of panic, he hadn't meant to hurt him, not really- he wasn't Chanyeol, he'd never had people bow at his feet before or hit someone for purely using his name. As if sensing the shorter's panic, Chanyeol slipped back into his natural role momentarily, pulling him in and kissing him;

"You're doing great sweetheart, just have faith in your actions. You have to be sure, no panicking" He caressed Baekhyun's hair, gently "It's up to you if you want to carry on baby, I won't force you to, but just know that people here can sense fear and they'll use it against you"

"B-but...I.. I just hit you" Baekhyun mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against the bruising flesh "I'm so sorry- I-"

"Baek... it's fine, look at me sweetheart" Chanyeol turned his head to look into worried brown orbs "I've taken much worse than this. I'll be fine. Come on, this is your day, the one day where you don't have to worry" 

"Okay fine- but stay with me today at least for the meeting. I know I told you to clean, but that's my order that you stay here" Baekhyun looked up and the gaze that he was met with filled him with confidence. Anywhere outside of this world, Baekhyun was a natural born leader, people flocked to him- he was charismatic, sweet, good-natured but he could also be brutal and cunning in his own way. It was just hard to be like that with Chanyeol around him.

"I'll stay with you Mr Byun" Chanyeol smiled and left one last kiss on Baekhyun's head, his voice dropping to low and commanding one final time "But, _sir,_ the meeting stays, it's too important to pass up and it was part of our deal. But they're aware of the arrangement and will treat you with the same respect they would if it was me greeting them"

Baekhyun groans and huffs "Fine, but I'm doing this because I want to, and not because you told me to" 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes "Sure, sure- whatever you say"

"Should you really be talking to your Boss like that? I guess I'll just have to punish you later" Baekhyun smirks at the taller's wide eyed expression "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something suitable, just for you"

Chanyeol doesn't want to admit that his cock stirs at Baekhyun's sultry tone or the fact that his boyfriend looks smoking hot sitting in his chair, ordering him around. He doesn't have time to think on it further as Yixing alerts them that the men Baekhyun was doing business with had arrived.

The men entered the office moments later;

"Ah... Mr Byun, Mr Park" The men nodded, smiling stiffly "We have some financial discussions to have with you Mr Byun, seeing as you're the one in charge today" The men smirked slyly between themselves, knowing they'd be able to get one over on this 'fake' boss that was sat in front of them, with the real one not willing to make a move.

"We were thinking of creating a 70:30 split on revenue? This way our business will have more money to create the goods and you will still get a fair chunk of the revenue?" One of the men grinned, expecting Baekhyun to be unknowledgable in this aspect and bow to their whims.

Baekhyun simply gazed at him, he knew what they were trying to do- thinking he was stupid in all business like matters because he was an amateur in this world.

Baekhyun stayed silent for a moment, eyes momentarily glancing at Chanyeol who was sat beside him legs crossed and looking utterly bored, his expression neutral. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He spat back finally, eyes flitting up and the only person who didn't flinch back at the tone was Chanyeol, who simply smirked to himself;

"Wha-"

"This agreement was a 60:40 split to us initially, Chanyeol gratefully allowed it to be a 50:50 split just for the sake of pitying your shitty business and today you come in here and try to swindle more out of us?" Baekhyun's eyes flared, he was more angry that they had tried to make a fool out of him, tried to make him seem useless. And the anger overwhelmed him "You know what, you can take your shitty business and shove it up your ass-"

Chanyeol's eyebrows shot up at this, but he stayed quiet, watching the scene in front of him unfold with interest. Baekhyun was surprisingly good at detecting other people's bullshit

"You can't be serious-"

" _Deadly_ " Baekhyun hissed, eyes flaring "If you think you can just come in here and make me look like a fool, you can see yourself out. I don't need your business."

"Park- sir, you can't seriously be letting this hothead do this?! We're not asking for much!" One of the men yelled, stepping forward around his chair "We've been loyal to the Park Empire for so long! We're just asking for a bit more revenue!"

Baekhyun hid is shock at the mans words. Park... Empire? Sure he knew Chanyeol was a mafia boss, a high ranking one- but he had no idea of an Empire. He tuned back into Chanyeol finally speaking, making a mental note to ask him at some point.

Chanyeol simply glanced up, and he had that dark, terrifying look in his eyes that made Baekhyun's knees weak, despite the taller being the only person still seated in the room; "You heard what he said. And be careful who you're calling a hothead, Jiwon, it might _just_ land you in trouble." 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, not wanting to ruin any relations or have people hunt him down "I-if you rethink your proposal to something more suitable, we- I might actually consider progressing. But until then... I don't want to see your faces again"

The men left nodding meekly, mostly to Chanyeol who's gaze was now on his phone, completely ignoring them. He was startled up by Baekhyun's meek sob into his hands, his small body curled up on Chanyeol's chair;

"Sir, whats wrong?"

"I can't do this can I? I'm just not cut out for it like you are- you're so commanding and I just fucked it up and-"

Chanyeol sighed and intertwined their fingers, gently kissing his hand "You did perfectly baby, really. They were trying to get one over on you because they thought you'd be inexperienced but you handled it amazingly. Possibly better than I would have, honestly"

Baekhyun looked up "Really? You think so?"

"Okay, maybe not better than me... but pretty close" Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's eye roll and adorable smile, the shorter reaching out to squish his cheeks;

"I'm allowed to do this because I'm in charge"

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have any more meetings today so you're free to do whatever you want" Chanyeol freely allowed the smaller to pinch his cheeks and coo at him.

"I want you" Baekhyun mumbled, cupping Chanyeol's face "I want to make you cum, shaking like you always make me. I want to control everything about you just for today- please?"

Chanyeol breathed softly against his lips "I want it too"

Baekhyun gripped a hold of Chanyeol's tie, tugging him into a harsh kiss, biting on his lover's plump lower lip. 

As desperately as Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol, he also wanted to teach him a lesson, teach him that all those times he had pushed Baekhyun around was now something that the smaller would return- all those mornings in the sweltering heat to clean the damned pool when he had disobeyed or all the afternoons spent scrubbing the floors on his knees, or helping in the heated kitchen... this was Baekhyun's turn to make Chanyeol feel the same.

"Get up" Baekhyun ordered leaning back in his chair, feeling the power that came with position as Chanyeol obeyed instantly "I think it's around midday outside, you can go clean the pool in nothing but your underwear- or you can wear the maid outfit" Baekhyun smirked up at his boyfriend's wide eyes, happy for once to make Chanyeol feel the same way as he did, just a tiny bit smug at being able to fill his shoes. 

Chanyeol didn't say anything, eyes softly trained on Baekhyun's hands.

"You should really answer me, I don't like to be kept waiting either." Baekhyun breathed out harshly, letting his gaze sweep up Chanyeol's body, it felt nice to be on the other end of the stick for once- he supposed it wasn't the same for the taller and his heart panged a little "At least I'm giving you an option, which is more than you normally do for me"

Chanyeol's eyes widened slightly at the spite behind Baekhyun's words "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Mr Byun" he responded, politely, making a mental note to ask the smaller how he truly felt about his job later. It wasn't something they had discussed often, and Chanyeol had assumed that Baekhyun had been okay with it considering he hadn't really brought it up. In hindsight, he supposed his boyfriend felt like he was treated wrongly at times.

"I want you to wear the maid dress. I want you to feel how I feel." Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol's gaze, where mild concern had drifted in.

"Very well" Chanyeol sighed looking away himself "I'll wear it, sir"

___________________________________________________________

It had been around two hours since Chanyeol had left his office to clean the pool in nothing but a lacey, racey maid's outfit. Initially it had made Baekhyun feel great, a power surge he had never really expected with having Chanyeol bend to his every will. But the reality of it sank in only 30 minutes later, this as not who he was- it didn't feel right. Truthfully, Baekhyun felt horrible- Chanyeol had never made him wear the outfit, he had always apologised if he was wrong and his punishments always came as a consequence of his own brash actions, even though he knew very well not to act like that.

Chanyeol was, despite his words, often lenient with him and in the privacy of their homes and their own bodies, he treated him like a precious jewel. He always made sure to watch and assess to make sure Baekhyun was safe and happy, always cautioned him away from things even though Baekhyun always wanted to pry further, see deeper into his boyfriend's life- he had never made Baekhyun do anything he didn't want to even if it had been threatened.

Baekhyun sobbed softly into his palms, this wasn't like him at all. He had pushed Chanyeol to humiliate himself in front of his own employees- and Chanyeol had done it without question. Hadn't stopped the actions, because it was Baekhyun's day in charge, he had still respected that.

Wiping his tears hastily, Baekhyun pushed himself up from the seat, the suit he was wearing felt suffocating, his tie suddenly too tight around his neck choking him. He wanted to hug Chanyeol and tell him that he preferred this the other way around, that he wasn't cut out to lead or to order people in a world so harsh and cruel, that a person of power could make another bend. This was Chanyeol's position- Chanyeol's world and he handled it gracefully.

Baekhyun had only wanted a sip of what it tasted like, and he had gotten a mouthful that made him feel like he was drowning. _Nauseous_. He had only wanted to order Chanyeol around, feel the power that came behind making Chanyeol bend, maybe overpower him once in the bedroom, feel the freedom of ordering him around without repercussions- but he felt weak without Chanyeol to support him. 

He just wanted his boss, his dominant, his boyfriend back.

Straightening himself up, he headed out side, determined to get Chanyeol- arrogant, bossy, adorable, puppy eyes Chanyeol back- rather than this grovelling, suck-up his boyfriend had become for the day.

"Nice legs" Baekhyun managed, trying to lean against the door-frame leading out to the gigantic pool and garden "The dress really suits you"

Chanyeol turned around, his eyes betraying no emotion of how he felt and lowered to the floor out of respect "Thankyou sir"

"You're pissing me off" Baekhyun whined, stomping his foot petulantly and Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at that;

"My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to. If you let me know how, I can try to fix it?"

"No- _this_!" Baekhyun shrieked "This version of you- _fuck_ , I hate it. This isn't you!" He stepped forward gripping Chanyeol by the shoulders "I wanted you to get angry, or mad or something, but you're so obedient and perfect- god, I just want Mr Park back- _please_!"

"I promised, sir- I wont get angry at my boss." Chanyeol said softly, biting his lip as he stared at his boyfriend with big doe eyes.

"Oh you wont?" Baekhyun grinned devilishly "Not even, if I was to hit you? push you around?" Chanyeol shook his head defiantly. Baekhyun blinked in thought, hands still on Chanyeol's shoulders trying not to be impressed with how good Chanyeol looked in the outfit, frills reaching mid thigh.

A thought suddenly appeared in his mind.

Without giving Chanyeol a chance to say or do anything else, he pushed the taller back with all his bodily weight, sending him toppling into the pool, drenched from head to toe, face flushed with water as he pulled himself back up to the surface.

"Baekhyun, what the fuck?!" He exclaimed, losing his cool at the suddenness and Baekhyun finally let out a small cry of joy- clambering into the pool himself, not caring if he was soaked too.

"Thankyou, thankyou, _thankyou_ " He whispered, pulling a still surprised and fuming Chanyeol into a kiss, and then another until he felt Chanyeol's hand curl around his waist.

"God, you missed me that much? It's not even been a day, I thought you would have enjoyed this" Chanyeol cooed eventually, once they'd gotten out, his tanned torso drying in the sun as Baekhyun flopped down beside him;

"I just hated seeing you like this, I hated being in that position. It's not for me, you're perfect at it... I... I can't do it like you do" Baekhyun whispered hugging his knees closer to his chest.

Chanyeol leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, smiling gently "It's okay baby, I can understand that it's not for everyone. I just need to know... you said some things back there, about how I treat you. I... are you unhappy with my job Baek because I need you to tell me if you are"

"It's not the job. Or you" Baekhyun whispered "I just, I like being protected by you, sometimes the punishments get overwhelming because it feels so unfair. But sitting in that chair made me realise how much you do for me, I've never once been treated badly despite what I say, I've never felt safer. You always make time for me. The job scares me if I'm honest- working for you makes my legs turn to jelly, but I weirdly like it?" Baekhyun blushed "I think, there's a big part of me that enjoys being a brat to you, and sometimes I forget where not to be one. But I think I also enjoy you telling me what to do... I know it's weird I-"

"Baek, it's not weird. It can actually be quiet normal with people who take part in the kind of lifestyle that we do. It becomes more than just the bedroom, the sub will sometimes want to dominant to do little things that show control in every day life. For you, that's in your job. There's nothing to be ashamed about, sweetheart. To me, you did incredibly well... I'm seriously proud. You had some balls standing up to those two guys aswell, I was impressed" He smirked at Baekhyun before pulling him into his lap to pepper his face with kisses.

"S-stop Chanyeol" Baekhyun giggled pushing his face away gently, before tugging it back for a soft kiss again "I know I said I wanted Mr Park back- and I do. But is there anyway.... I don't know, in the bedroom that Mr Byun can make an appearance instead?" He looked up curiously at Chanyeol who was softly assessing him;

"Hmm" Chanyeol pretended to think, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun's waist "I don't see why not, I'll look forward to seeing Mr Byun then" He whispered before cradling the other softly into his chest, loving the soft puppy whines that told him his smaller boyfriend had soundly fallen asleep in his arms.

___________________________________________________________

Baekhyun woke with a start, to find himself dressed in one of Chanyeol's dress shirts, reaching mid-thigh, his socks still on his feet- resting in Chanyeol's chair.

"Yeol?" He called out sleepily and his boyfriend poked his head out of the library door to the side of his office;

"You're awake!" He smiled "Thought you were planning to sleep forever- how are you feeling? You got pretty upset out there about missing Mr Park" he grinned cheekily at the blush that spread on his lover's face, hiding behind his hands;

"Shuushh!" Baekhyun squealed "I just said I wanted you to take over again, nothing like that! It's still my day though, so what I say goes"

"Oh? Not like that?" Chanyeol hummed softly, beckoning Baekhyun over with two fingers "Why don't you come here and show me what you mean, Mr Byun?"

Baekhyun bit his lip, giddy excitement flowing through his veins "Oh, I plan to Chanyeol"

He grabbed Chanyeol's tie and crashed their lips together, grinding his body against the taller's, feeling every inch of rock hard muscle under him. He let his hands wander up past the now simple t-shirt and jeans Chanyeol had changed into, roaming them along the broad chest he loved so much.

"Fuck you're so hot and I don't get to touch you like this enough" Baekhyun whimpered, voice coming out choked as the taller lifted his shirt, letting Baekhyun pepper his chest with little kisses, adoring his body as he went.

Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh, gripping the edge of the table as Baekhyun licked at his nipples "Ah- fuck, you wonder why when you're like this. Fuck you're so beautiful Baek, looking so pretty like this- is this what Mr Byun does, treats me like a King?"

Baekhyun bit back a laugh "Maybe" he singsonged, voice tinging slightly with nerves once more because what if Chanyeol didn't want to do it like this-

Sensing the hesitation, Chanyeol's eyes darkened as Baekhyun's mouth paused over one of his nipples "Please Mr Byun, _sir-_ let me help you"

Dropping down to his knees, Chanyeol lifted up the long shirt,tugging down his briefs to loosely pump Baekhyun in his fist "Fuck my mouth, sir?"

The smaller could have cum there and then, with his pretty, flushed doe-eyed boyfriend on his knees in front of him, begging him to screw his mouth. It tipped something feral inside the smaller, finally realising that this was the only thing he had really wanted out of today.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm going to fuck that dirty little mouth" Baekhyun hissed, threading his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and gripping hard enough in a way that had Chanyeol's jaw dropping open because... damn "See if you spit out any more orders at me after this..."

He gently pumped his cock in his free hand as Chanyeol eyed him up, patiently, leaning forward to lap at the precum when Baekhyun relaxed his hold on his hair a little.

"T-tell me if I'm too much, okay?" Baekhyun asked, he may have been taking charged today but he still cared, there was no way he wanted to hurt someone he loved.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol deadpanned, surprising the smaller by taking his full length into his mouth, swallowing hard around it and Baekhyun took that as his go-ahead, fucking leisurely into his boyfriend's- his boss's- mouth so easily, pressing his hips forward as Chanyeol loosened his throat. 

And then the taller hummed gently around his length, sending shock waves along his body, causing something to snap inside him, hips pummeling forward, ruining his throat, feeling Chanyeol's hand on this thighs tighten momentarily.

He withdrew back panting, loving for once the change in dynamics- his own knees feeling a little weak but to see his wide eyed boyfriend flushed underneath him, saliva streaking his chin, short gasps for air leaving his mouth.

"Fuck y-your mouth...so h-hot" Baekhyun stuttered out, thumb instinctively to wipe off the mess on Chanyeol's chin "You look so beautiful..."

"What next Mr Byun?" Chanyeol asked, his eyes darkening slightly and Baekhyun mirrored him, hot arousal streaking through his body and pooling in his stomach.

"I want to ride you, I want to bounce on your cock and let it sink deeper inside me... and..." Baekhyun smirked "You-" He pulled Chanyeol to his feet guiding him to sit in one of the large chairs "Can't touch me, at all."

"Oh?" Chanyeol's eyes widened "At all?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Baekhyun teased, pushing the other down and straddling his knees, only to pull him back into wet, open mouthed kisses, desperate to feel Chanyeol against him. Maybe it would be his own personal torture if Chanyeol couldn't touch him- but he could deal with that if only Chanyeol would beg to fuck him. 

And he would after the show Baekhyun was about to put on.

Hopping off his lap, Baekhyun slowly teased open each button of the oversized dress-shirt, letting it slip off his shoulders, his bare naked body on full show for his lover, drawing in a pained groan from Chanyeol because fuck, he wanted to touch him so badly.

"Like what you see?" Baekhyun bit his lips, turning around slowly, letting the tantalizing view of his round globes wind Chanyeol up even further. Spreading his legs slightly he bent over, grasping the end of the table in one hand and spreading his cheek lightly with the other to display a delicious pink hole, fluttering under.

"Fuck Baekhyun, I swear to God..." Chanyeol growled, knuckles turning white from gripping the arm rests. This was Baekhyun's day, he'd allowed him this much, but he'd be damned if he ever allowed it again, Byun Baekhyun would be the death of him "You fucking tease."

"I haven't even started" Baekhyun giggled before slipping three digits into his mouth and coating them with saliva thoroughly, reaching around behind himself and skimming around his rim. "Fuck, just imagine these are your fingers, fucking me open like this..."

He pushed one digit past the entrance, a fresh flush of humiliation riding up to his face because fuck, was he showcasing himself like this for a Mafia Boss who could bend him over and ruin him in an instance?

He flicked a glance back to Chanyeol who seemed more affected than ever, eyes clouded with lust as he began to work finger inside, moaning slightly at the friction.

"Babe" Chanyeol's deep voice, nearly all bass at this point called out- snapping him out of his reverie "There's lube in the top left drawer, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

And there, Baekhyun's heart swelled, quickly finding and spreading the lube, he worked himself open with a desperate want. He wanted Chanyeol- more than ever, wanted his thick cock inside him, wanted to be sat on his lap and more than anything, wanted to grip his shoulders as he rode him.

"Let me..." Baekhyun whispered, tugging Chanyeol out of his pants "Let me please ride you"

"Of course, Mr Byun" Chanyeol made no move to stop him, letting the smaller climb onto his lap, cock-head pressed against the soft rim. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun sunk down, head thrown back as Chanyeol filled him up- up to the brim every single time, to the point it felt like he was splitting but it was everything he had dreamed of.

Gripping his shoulders, Baekhyun bounced without remorse, every move nudging hard against his prostate, his own dick twitching wantonly at the motion. He swiveled his hips down, relishing in the deep groans Chanyeol let out, squeezing his eyes closed but never moving his hands.

Baekhyun's knees eventually wobbled, getting tired, body desperate for release that his own momentum couldn't provide "Please Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol looked down at his semi-blissed out lover, at the little tears at the corner of his eyes, at the desperation to cum "Please what? Baekhyun?"

Ah, and there, the tables were reversed, Mr Byun put to rest and Mr Park making a swift return.

"Please please fuck me"

"That would be my pleasure, sweetheart"

Chanyeol wrapped firm arms around Baekhyun's slender waist, angling his hips up to fuck into him, reminding him that there was only one boss and one lover. 

"Who do you belong to baby?" Chanyeol growled, nipping lightly at Baekhyun's neck as he fucked deep and hard, Baekhyun shuddering in his lap so close to climax.

"You- it's always you" Baekhyun babbled out, nails clawing at Chanyeol's shoulder's and the taller, pressed his hips forward, against the spot he knows his cock can comfortably squeeze and lets Baekhyun sob as he cums, white staining along his chest and shirt, his own orgasm following closely.

He said nothing to the soft kisses Baekhyun left on his cheeks and necks, simply loving the tender affection from his sleepy lover.

****

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo poked his head around the corner where Baekhyun had been trying to fix back a nose of a statue he had just knocked over.

"Yes?" He squeaked out, quickly hiding the damage behind his back.

"Mr Park asked to see you immediately."

"Yup, right now- I'll go right now!" Baekhyun smiled shortly, dropping the statue back on its place and rushing away before Kyungsoo could mention how odd the piece looked.

He knocked politely and entered when the taller allowed him to do so, heart beating erratically.

"S-sir you called?" Baekhyun gulped, because fuck. One day he was in charge, the next Park Chanyeol was quite possibly the most terrifying person he had ever seen. And the hottest.

"I did." Chanyeol said, voice giving nothing away "You're so far away at that corner of the room Byun, why don't you come and stand in front of my desk, there's something I need to ask you."

"W-why can't you ask it from there... I don't want to come closer" Baekhyun whined, half mumbled as his voice trembled. It had been a good two weeks where he had done well, of course that wasn't going to last and he could tell Chanyeol was annoyed by something he had done.

The aura in the room darkened perceptibly, the taller's eyes narrowing "What?"

"P-please..." Baekhyun stuttered, gut clenching in dread, voice shaking so hard because Chanyeol was ruthless when he wanted to be "Please, I j-just... please..."

Chanyeol snapped his fingers and pointed to the chair in front of his desk, Baekhyun's terrified body finally shifting into motion at the implication and scrambling to the seat.

"So, over the last two weeks, one of the things I asked you to do was take care of my accounts" Chanyeol settled back into his chair, the smaller freezing up "I put the conditions that no-one but me, Jongdae and yourself were to have access to these accounts. Jongdae only accessed them once a week to review your work and to make sure the accounts from the delivery business are also inputted. Do you follow?"

"Y-yes sir" Baekhyun mumbled out, tensing up as Chanyeol stood up from his chair, flash backs of how he'd circulated the battered body months earlier rose to the surface, pretty much the same way he rounded Baekhyun's chair, draping over the back of it and onto his lover's shoulders, hands coming to rest across Baekhyun's chest, close enough to feel how hard his heart was beating and definitely close enough to see the tiny tracks of tears on his face, wide eyes wet.

"Do you know what I'm going to ask you Byun?" Chanyeol asked, lips deceptively close to his ear, raising goose-bumps along his flesh, Baekhyun shaking his head fervently because he was too scared to trust his own voice.

"See, I looked over this account too, ready to praise your work because honestly I am proud. Only..." He moved his hand across Baekhyun's rib-cage and up to the delicate column of his neck "I found some inconsistencies, some money missing from my accounts."

"I didn't take it!" Baekhyun yelped out, fear gripping his insides because holy fuck, he wouldn't have dared. He was minutes from jolting from his seat, begging to speak to his boyfriend, the one who loved him unconditionally when Mr Park tugged him back into place;

"I didn't say you did. You wouldn't dare, not when you know the consequence of a betrayal." Chanyeol sighed, finger reaching up to wipe away a stray tear "Do you know who did? Who stole from me so blatantly and so bravely? Because I don't allow scum like that under my room?"

"I don't know."

Chanyeol hummed "There were 4 people who touched the accounts, me, Jongdae- who I know for a fact brought the accounts to me every time. And you and our mystery man. If money goes missing Baekhyun, somebody pays the price.... so you better hope you find out who the real culprit is..."

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, understanding the unspoken words loud and clear.

_Otherwise it would be him to face Chanyeol's real wrath._

"You may leave."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> AFF: exolunaticshipper  
> Twitter: @yeolmi_loey  
> Tumblr: yeolmi-loey


End file.
